The Red String of Fate New Generation
by EremikaHaven
Summary: Six years later, Eren and Mikasa's kids are a bit older and ready to experiance their own tests and trials of life. Carly is 15 and ready for love, Makoto is 10 and meets a mysterious, abused girl he wants to save, and Akane is 6 and just enjoys life. Eren, Mikasa, Armin and Rubi are all also about to realize life isn't always what it seems. SEQUEL to Family Arc, please r and r
1. High School

**Author's Note: Oh my God guys, its finally here! The final arc! I can't believe how far this fanfic and audiobook has come! Enjoy! This is also the beginning of Carly's arc. ALSO, I heavily based Carly's classmates, Nathan and Emily, off of Nathan Prescott from Life is Strange, and Anne from Persona 5**

It was early in the morning, only about 6 AM. But Eren and Mikasa's house was very lively and awake. The lights were on, and the smell of breakfast filled the kitchen. It was also a very sunny Spring day, the birds singing and the breeze felt great.

Mikasa even had the kitchen window open to enjoy the cool breeze, as she cooked breakfast over the stove. Eren set the table.

He smiled, setting five plates and glasses on the table. Mittens was eating her wet food on the counter, while Titan was eating his dog food on the floor in his dish.

Eren filled some of the glasses with orange juice, and some with milk, depending on what each member of the family wanted.

There were also two bowls ready for cereal. Eren poured Lucky charms into one, and Coco puffs in the other.

"Breakfast almost ready, angel?", Eren asked his wife. "Yeah, you better call them down Eren", Mikasa replied, smiling.

Eren smiled. "Kids! Breakfast!", he yelled up the staircase. "Coming!", Akane's voice was hearing, and seconds later she and Makoto came running down the stairs.

"Akane! Would you give it back already?!", Makoto yelled, as he chased his little sister into the kitchen and around the table.

"Never!", Akane said back, holding a Pokemon figure, it was of a Latios. "Hey, hey! Akane!", Eren caught his daughter, as she giggled.

"Daddy! Put me down!", she laughed. "Akane, give Makoto his toy back missy", Eren said firmly. Akane sulked a little bit, but then she gave it back.

"Thank you", Makoto said, holding it close as he sat at the table. "Akane, you know better sweetheart", Mikasa stated, coming over. "I know, I'm sorry mommy...Daddy, I didn't mean it", Akane replied softly.

She had become a true daddy's girl, clinging to Eren tightly. "My god she's so you", Eren chuckled, cuddling his daughter close as Mikasa laughed softly.

Akane was already six years old, and she truly looked identical to her mother. A mini Mikasa, in both looks and her attachment to Eren.

It was scary how much Akane looked like Mikasa and Mikasa's mother. Makoto was already 10 years old, and looked a lot like Mikasa too.

Except he had his father's green eyes. After all this time, Makoto still had breathing issues, but they were a lot more mild now.

Eren and Mikasa were 35 years old now, and hadn't changed much in appearance at all. Mikasa kept her hair the same in these passed six years, plus Eren looked the same too.

Perhaps the only difference is Mikasa's scar was slightly more faded.

"Where's your sister, buddy?", Mikasa asked then, noticing Carly's absence. "She's still getting ready upstairs", Makoto shrugged, as he began eating his cereal.

"Really..", Mikasa frowned worriedly, already knowing why. "Eren, can you get breakfast on the table?", she asked then.

"Sure baby", Eren kissed his wife's scar, before bringing bacon, eggs and french toast to the table for everyone.

Titan sat at Makoto's side, while Mittens washed herself. Akane began eating her cereal after Eren set her down, while Mikasa went upstairs.

Mikasa knocked on her older daughter's door. "Carly? Sweetie can I come in?", she asked, always respecting her daughter's privacy.

After all...Carly was 15 years old now. A teenager, much to Eren's dismay. It really was mind numbing for both parents...how their daughter was already 15 years old.

That was the age Eren and Mikasa started dating.

"Yeah mom...", Carly answered, she sounded annoyed, even a bit embarrassed. Mikasa's eyes softened, knowing what it was about.

She gently entered, to see Carly was struggling with her bra. She was wearing her school uniform skit, but didn't have the top on yet, as she kept adjusting her already D cup breasts in her bra.

"Another growth spurt, honey?", asked Mikasa softly, coming over to help. "Yeah...mom, did yours get this huge when you were my age?", asked Carly, blushing, embarrassed as Mikasa attempted to adjust the straps.

"I didn't reach a D until I was pregnant with you sweetheart, but it's okay. We'll go shopping for bigger bras after school", Mikasa smiled softly.

"This one feels so tight...and it's my first day of high school..", Carly said, very nervous. "Oh angel..I know. Listen, if it will feel more comfortable you could wear one of my bras", Mikasa offered.

"Really? Is that okay mom?", asked Carly. "Of course sweetie, I want you to be comfortable, your phone's charged right?", asked Mikasa, as Carly gladly removed her bra, practically suffocating in it.

"Yeah it is", replied Carly, as Mikasa brought one of her bras in. Carly had very long brown hair, and her eyes were identical to Mikasa's.

She was also almost as tall as her mother, and...to say the least, was extremely attractive. She was a good weight, and had fairly long legs. She could possibly grow to be a model as an adult.

But most amazing, is Carly had her mother's beautiful singing voice. Her voice sounded a lot like her mother's too.

"Mom...were you this nervous on your first day of high school?", asked Carly, as she put the more fitting bra on, and slipped into her top.

"Not really, but I had your dad", Mikasa smiled softly. "You were lucky mom, you had dad with you through all grades, even college! What if...", Carly looked down then. Mikasa blinked, worried.

"What if..no one likes me? At school I mean...", Carly wondered. Mikasa's eyes softened, gently rubbing her daughter's shoulder.

"Hey, don't you worry sweetheart. You'll meet people who will like you. They'd have to be crazy not to. And..who knows, maybe you'll meet a cute boy", Mikasa teased then.

Carly turned red. "Mooommm! Stop!", she cried embarrassed, only turning redder. "Just don't tell your father if you do meet someone..not right away anyway", Mikasa laughed.

Carly smiled, laughing too. They had a very tight relationship, despite being mother and daughter, they acted like sisters more, the older Carly got.

Once they came downstairs, the kids finished their breakfast. "Here's your lunches you two", Mikasa smiled, handing the wrapped bentos to Carly and Makoto.

"Thanks mom!", Carly smiled. "Makoto, sweetie you got your inhaler?", asked Mikasa worriedly then. Makoto held it up, smiling.

"Yep! Don't worry mom!", he replied. "Okay, have a great day you two!", Mikasa smiled, as the kids ran outside, hurrying down the road with Titan.

"We'll see you at three!", Eren waved as well. Akane came over, also waving. "Okay, let's drive Akane to school", Mikasa smiled.

"It's Carly's first day of high school, Mika...you think she'll be okay?", asked Eren worriedly. "She'll be okay Eren, she's our daughter, remember?", Mikasa assured her husband.

She got her red scarf on, as they drove Akane to school. Akane was in first grade, while Makoto was in 4th grade.

Carly had just started 10th grade. The elementary school came before the high school, so Carly would drop Makoto off and pick him up.

Farlen was just started 12th grade, and was already 17 years old. He was taller than his dad and really took after his mother in kindness and stubborness.

Levi couldn't be prouder. Alex had started 3rd grade, being 8 years old.

Grisha and Carla had since moved to a smaller home in the neighborhood after the fire. Carla was in a wheelchair since her legs never worked again after what happened.

There was still no evidence found to arrest Reiner, Betolt or Annie.

He and Farlen joined Carly and Makoto on the walk to school.

"Makoto! I got a new game!", Alex grinned excited, as he and Farlen caught up with Makoto and Carly. "Yeah, which one?", asked Makoto.

"It's a Pirates of the Caribbean game, for the Playstation! It's awesome!", Alex replied excitedly. "That's cool! I finally caught Zekrom on my Pokemon game", Makoto grinned, proudly.

"Hey Carly, nervous?", asked Farlen as he walked next to her, noticeable taller than her. Carly shrugged. "A bit...", she admitted.

"Look, whatever you do, don't stand out. Don't act like you're a new student...just try and blend in", Farlen advised her.

"I've been telling myself that for weeks now, Farlen", Carly admitted, taking a deep breath.

"You know considering your parents are driving Akane to school anyway, why didn't you and Makoto just ride with them?", Farlen asked then.

"You literally just said I can't act like a new kid...you realize how it would look when all the other high schoolers walk there, and my parents drop me off like its preschool?", Carly pointed out, frowning.

"Okay, okay good point...but what about Makoto?", asked Farlen. "Oh, well mom and dad think the fresh air is something Makoto needs for his lungs, Auntie Rubi agrees", Carly explained.

"Sis, quit talking about me like I'm not here!", Makoto complained, as he and Alex traded Pokemon cards.

"Oh hush up, I'm your big sister, I can talk about what I want", Carly teased. Makoto frowned a bit.

Once the kids were all at school, Eren had to go to work while Mikasa relaxed in the living room with Mittens after getting the chores done.

She propped her back on pillows, and placed an ice pack over her ribs. Her pain medicine was still working, but Rubi advised to use one once in a while.

Mittens curled up in Mikasa's lap, falling asleep. Mikasa smiled softly, as she petted the purring cat before writing an email up on her laptop.

She had been sending emails to the orphanage to each of the kids, plus went back to visiting every few months. Now that her children were a bit older, she had the time.

While Rubi worked at the hospital, Armin got writing done at home. Because both Eren and Rubi worked, around early afternoon Mikasa and Armin would go to Levi's teashop for a drink to enjoy each other's company.

At the high school, Carly was waiting out in the hall for the teacher to call her. She felt very nervous, biting her lip and tapping her foot.

"Okay kids we have a new student! Please be nice to her, you can come in", the teacher said then. Carly took a deep breath, she came into the classroom.

"Please introduce yourself", the teacher said.

"Hello...my name is Carla Petra Jaeger. But my nickname is Carly, since I'm named after my grandmother", Carly introduced herself.

"You can sit by Emily", the teacher gestured to a girl with long blonde hair. Carly nodded, as she sat down.

"Hey, you're a first year too?", asked Emily curiously, she seemed very nice. "Yeah...you too?", asked Carly.

"Yep! We're sitting next to each other, so we should get along. If you want you could have lunch with me", Emily offered.

Carly blinked. "I'd like that", she smiled. She then looked to her left to see a few desks down was a boy. She felt color reach her cheeks.

He had dark brown hair and brown eyes, a bit of a rebellious expression on his face. Emily giggled. "Nathan's a real hottie, but he seems stuck up...don't get too attached", she advised Carly.

Carly didn't hear Emily, completely smitten, stars practically in her eyes. She blushed more, not able to take her eyes off him.

Nathan glanced over at her, making Carly's heart jump. She panicked and quickly turned back to her desk.

Over at the elementary school, Makoto and Alex were passing notes in class. Makoto grinned, writing his note out. Titan was sitting by his desk, a red Service dog vest on his body, attached to the harness.

It had words saying "DO NOT PET, I'M WORKING!" on it along with a stop sign. As an adult service dog, the Akita was able to detect whenever Makoto was about to have a breathing attack.

Makoto passed his note to Alex, talking about video games. "Makoto, Alex!", the teacher noticed then. "Yes ma'am?", asked Makoto, freezing.

"What did I tell you two about passing notes?", she asked. "We weren't doing that ma'am!", Alex lied, more bold than Makoto.

"Makoto", the teacher looked down at him sternly. Makoto avoided eye contact...he was too much like his mother. "Um..well..", he started. Alex groaned.

"You're such an awful liar, Makoto!", he whined. "Both of you knock it off", the teacher said firmly.

Just a floor beneath the boys, Akane was in her class enjoying painting with her friends. "What did you paint, sweetie?", the teacher asked Akane.

"It's a family portrait ma'am! There's mommy, daddy, big sis, big brother, Titan and Mittens! And over here is Uncle Armin, Auntie Rubi, Cousin Alex, and my grandparents", Akane showed the big painting.

"I see! You have such a big family honey", the teacher smiled. "It's not finished though, I want to add mommy's uncle Levi, Farlen, Hanji, and Hook and Cheeto", Akane admitted.

"Hook and Cheeto?", the teacher blinked. "They're my uncle and auntie's pets! A dog and a cat!", replied Akane smiling.

"I see, so you're not painting Scooby doo for a change", the teacher chuckled.

Currently, Carly's favorite fictional thing was anime, especially Sailor Moon, while Makoto's was Godzilla. Akane currently loved Scooby doo. She even had a Scooby doo plush, and backpack for school.

She even had Scooby bedsheets, and the cartoons on DVD. Carly never quite grew out of MLP and still collected stuff for it, while Makoto seemed to grow out of care bears for the most part.

Although he never got rid of his Bedtime bear plush. Now he currently had a Godzilla poster in his room, while Carly had a Sailor moon poster and a Your Lie in April poster.

Akane of course had a Scooby poster in her room.

Back at the high school, Carly was eating lunch in the courtyard with Emily. "Wow, your mom made this? Carly that's amazing!" Emily beamed.

Carly smiled. "Thanks, mom's always been an amazing cook. And so is my Auntie", she replied.

"My mom is too busy at work to cook, so I just buy lunch", Emily shrugged. Carly blinked then, and her heart suddenly felt like it stopped.

Nathan and some other boys walked over, with their own lunches. "Hey...Carly, right? New girl?", Nathan asked.

"Um...yes...! That's right...", replied Carly, very red in the face as Emily rolled her eyes. "Mind if we join you?", asked Nathan.

"Um..not at all", Carly scooted, as Nathan sat next to her. "So we all got free period after school, you girls wanna come hang with us on the roof?", he asked.

Carly was blushing a lot, hearts in her eyes practically as Emily hesitated. "I'm gonna pass Nathan, I really want to study in the library. Carly, you wanna come?", asked Emily.

She could feel Nathan's eyes on her breasts, but Carly was too smitten to notice her new friend being uncomfortable.

"Actually...I'll hang out with Nathan...sorry Emily", Carly replied. "It's okay...just don't be late for class. Our teacher will have a fit", Emily got up.

"We won't keep her too long, don't worry Emily. You're so uptight", Nathan scoffed. "Yeah, I'm not a carefree delinquent like you", Emily rolled her eyes, she playfully hit his head, but then froze feeling the back of his hand caress her ankle.

Carly didn't notice, as she packed up her leftovers.

After she followed Nathan and the guys up to the roof, they started small talk. "So I heard your dad is a big time video game designer, that's pretty sweet", Nathan commented.

"Yeah, he enjoys his work alot", Carly smiled. "And your mom, isn't she like really hot?", his friend asked. Carly looked a bit embarrassed and taken aback at the question.

"Well..my mom is very beautiful, yes", she answered. "Beautiful? She's a knockout! If she was a student here I'd totally go out with her!", his friend continued, making Carly a bit uncomfortable.

"Don't mind him, Carly. We're just playing, I mean we all got our types. You must like some older guys" Nathan said.

"Oh well...I do have a crush on the main character from the Persona 5 games...", confessed Carly, blushing a bit.

"Those are pretty cool games", Nathan's friend said. "Well like you said, her mom's hot but...I find her to be more my type", Nathan flirted with Carly then, he pressed his hand to the wall above her shoulder, close to her.

Carly turned bright red, her heart jumped, gazing into his eyes. Nathan's friend grinned and left them alone.

"Nathan...I...", Carly began, blushing when Nathan suddenly kissed her. Carly's eyes widened in surprise...this felt very fast. But...she returned the kiss...her very first kiss.

Nathan deepened the kiss, and wrapped his arms around her. Carly actually moaned softly into his mouth, closing her eyes.

She...wanted to push him off since this felt much too fast. But..she was 15 years old, and her sexual urges were quite strong. Her teenage hormones...it really made her downright horny often.

She even had started masturbating only a year ago...and of course eventually she and Mikasa had a talk about it so Carly didn't feel uncomfortable.

Carly froze then, her body tensing as she felt him cup her breast then, over her top. Carly attempted to push him off.

"Nathan...wait...", she began. "Trust me baby..it will feel good...", Nathan growled, he forcefully pushed her onto the ground, on top of her.

Carly's breathing grew heavy...as she let him continue. He was taking advantage of her teenage hormones, and not in a good way.

After making out for several minutes, he reached his hand down her legs, and was about to slip it under her skirt...to between her legs.

Carly's eyes opened then...now she was getting afraid. "Nathan...STOP!", she yelled, as she managed to force him off.

"Sorry Carly...I got excited. You're just so beautiful", Nathan admitted. Carly caught her breath, fixing her hair.

She turned red at his words. "No...I'm sorry I just...", she bit her lip. "It's cool, that was a bit fast...", Nathan said,

Carly got out of school first out of the three kids by 3, she walked home and entered the house silently.

She sighed dreamily, still very red in the face. Her heart was beating so fast from the kiss...and even the make out session.

Despite him being a bit pushy, she...was in love with him. "Carly?", Eren blinked, having heard the front door open.

"Honey, you okay? How was your first day?", asked Mikasa. "Uh huh...", Carly answered, totally in her own world.

She walked upstairs, as Eren blinked. Mikasa's eyes widened then. "Ohhhhhh! Ohhh Eren...I know that look...she...I think she met a boy...", she realized, clasping her hands over her mouth, wearing her red scarf.

"What...", Eren's glare turned deadly then. "Eren! Let me talk to her! She's a teenager, she needs her privacy after all..", Mikasa told him firmly.

"I'll go pick Makoto and Akane up then", Eren sighed, grumbling. "Eren..", Mikasa gently took his hands then. Eren looked at his wife.

"Eren, we knew this was going to happen sooner or later. Please...Carly clearly is smitten here. So please don't...do or say anything to make her uncomfortable. We already gave her a stern talk about sex, STDs, teen pregnancy and all that", Mikasa told him.

"I know, I know, I won't but...this boy..whoever he is...better be treating her right", Eren growled, protectively. "Or I'll knock the rat bastard into next week...", he growled dangerously.

Mikasa looked at her husband blankly, and then giggled. "What, Mika?", asked Eren. "Nothing just...you really are cute when you become protective daddy...", Mikasa confessed, blushing.

Eren blushed, smiling. After Eren left to pick up the younger kids, Mikasa went upstairs.

"Carly? Sweetie can I come in?", asked Mikasa, knocking on the door. "Yea", Carly answered simply, sounding dazed.

Mikasa entered the room, and she froze...having to smile. Carly was laying on her back in bed, completely smitten. She had such a dreamy look on her face, very red.

Mikasa saw a reflection of her own 15 year old self in her daughter, back when she and Eren were dating.

"So...a cute boy?", Mikasa guessed, sitting on the bed. "Mooomm!", Carly whined, embarrassed, grabbing a pillow and hiding her face.

"He must be really something to get you so flushed, sweetie", Mikasa admitted. "He really is...plus we kissed", Carly confessed, as she sat up.

Mikasa looked surprised. "Whoa...already? That's a bit fast sweetheart...what's his name?", asked Mikasa, feeling protective now herself.

"Nathan...and he's amazing. He's in my class", replied Carly, running a hand through her long hair. Mikasa ran a hand through her short hair, the two very alike.

"He didn't force you into anything, right angel?", Mikasa asked then, her voice lowering. Carly bit her lip. She remembered him groping her breast, and nearly going even further.

But she put on a damn good poker face. "No, he was very gentle...", she lied...her very first lie to her mother.

Mikasa's eyes darkened then, and...despite her daughter being a damn good liar...mother always knew. And Mikasa could tell Carly wasn't being completely honest.


	2. Bad Influence

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late update guys! It's been a hectic week**

"Eren, is this a bit...much?", asked Mikasa softly. "I don't see you saying we shouldn't..I'm honestly surprised you agreed to it", Eren pointed out.

They were in the car, and slowly driving passed the front of Carly's high school. They had just dropped Akane off at her school, and now both were curious who Carly's boyfriend was.

A week had passed since high school started, and all Carly seemed to do was daydream and talk about Nathan.

And Eren and Mikasa hadn't even seen this mystery boy yet. It was bothering both of them. "I'm protective too, you know", Mikasa said back, as they both looked out the car window.

Eren's eyes darted around the property, as Mikasa froze then. "Eren, look", she said pointing. Eren blinked, following his wife's gaze and he instantly glared.

Nathan and Carly were by the front fountain, kissing quite deeply. Nathan ran his hands down her waist.

"That smug little bastard...!", Eren growled dangerously. "Eren, she's kissing him you know. And you can't talk, you had your hands all over me in high school and college", Mikasa pointed out, blushing a bit.

"But we didn't get THAT...handsy until college", Eren pointed out, still glaring daggers at Nathan. "We both lived with your parents, we didn't exactly have the freedom they do", Mikasa said.

"Are you telling me you trust that little bastard?", Eren asked. "I'm saying we'll just keep an eye...", Mikasa replied softly.

The school bell rang, as Nathan and Carly went inside. Nathan had his arm wrapped around her shoulders. Eren glared more darkly.

"Eren don't worry, this is school remember? There's rules and not any real places to hide...well...you know", Mikasa added.

Eren turned white, shaking his head not wanting to even think about that. His daughter having sexual intercourse with a boy, it was too creepy and it made him cringe.

When they returned home, Mikasa was making tea over the stove as Mittens rubbed against her legs, purring.

Eren entered the kitchen, having a day off. He blushed, watching his wife. She was still so beautiful, her old scar was quite faded now, yet the rest of her body looked young still.

Eren walked over, hugging her from behind, kissing her scar. Mikasa blushed, smiling softly. "You're so beautiful, you know that Mika?", Eren asked softly.

"Eren...", Mikasa blushed, looking down. "I mean it, we're in our 30s but you don't look a day over 21", Eren confessed, and it was true.

Mikasa giggled, blushing. "You're one to talk Mr. Handsome...you could pass for college age", she said, turning to face him. Eren blushed, as they kissed deeply.

Eren cupped her cheek, as Mikasa wrapped her arms around his neck. They've been married for 16 years, and it was still a very passionate marriage.

Sex was rarer due to three kids of course, but they still found time for each other. Other married couples in the neighborhood admired them.

Of course Armin and Rubi had the same passionate marriage. But just like Eren and Mikasa, sex was rare in their marriage too due to having Alex and Rubi's work.

At the high school, Carly and Nathan were making out in the hallway. Nathan had math class while Carly had chemistry with Emily.

Emily stood impatiently, tapping her foot, waiting for Carly. Nathan deepened the kiss, as Carly pressed her body against his.

"Any day now", Emily finally commented, rolling her eyes. The two finally broke the kiss. "Sorry Em..", Carly blushed, as she finally left with her to class.

"Seriously, don't you two ever even talk? Or suck mouths?", Emily asked, annoyed. Carly frowned. "What's your problem? He's my boyfriend", she said.

"You've only known him a week, Carly. What all do you actually know about Nathan?", asked Emily, frowning.

Carly blinked. "Well he's really handsome, and cool and hot and...", Carly rambled, blushing. Emily sighed.

"Whatever, I don't have the energy for this", she admitted as she started walking ahead. Carly blinked, noticing something seemed off.

She had her mother's instincts. And if it wasn't for her being a teenager with raging hormones, she'd be able to truly see Nathan wasn't good for her.

"Hey...Emily, you okay? You've seem kind of distant lately", Carly admitted, worriedly. "It's nothing, don't worry about it", Emily replied, although it was an obvious lie.

Carly's eyes softened, worried but she decided not to press the matter.

After class, Carly and Nathan were once again making out, this time on the roof. Nathan had Carly pressed against the wall.

"Nathan..wait", Carly gently pushed him off then. "What's wrong, babe?", asked Nathan. "Nathan...what do you think of me..?", asked Carly softly.

"You're my girl, Carly. What do you mean?", asked Nathan simply. "I mean...why am I your girl? Why do you love me?", pressed Carly.

Nathan scoffed a bit, grinning. "You really want to know why I chose you?", he asked. Carly didn't answer, just looked at him, feeling a bit nervous.

"I'll show you why...but not here. There's no privacy at this stupid school...any chance I can come to your house when your parents aren't home?", Nathan asked her then.

Carly blinked, and she turned bright red, taken aback by this request. "W-Well..the only time they're not home is when we're at school...", she started.

"So...we should ditch school tomorrow and go to your place", Nathan concluded. Carly bit her lip. "I don't know...I mean..it could work. Dad works tomorrow and mom is going to visit the orphanage too...we'd have the house for around 4 hours, maybe 5", Carly admitted.

"So then its a plan?", asked Nathan eagerly. Carly bit her lip, hesitating. "Come on sweetie, I promise it will be fun...and I'll show you just how much I love you. I really do love you Carly, more than anything. You're the reason I even show my face at this school", Nathan pressed, sweet talking her.

Carly blushed. When he said stuff like that, she couldn't help but fall head over heels. Despite her gut feeling this felt wrong...extremely wrong...she couldn't say no to him, after he just said all that to her.

"Oh Nathan...I love you too. Okay...we'll ditch at 9 AM, after our first class", Carly agreed. Nathan grinned.

By the next day, they carried out their plan. Everything seemed to go as they thought. Eren went to work, Mikasa left to go to the orphanage, and Makoto and Akane were at school with Titan.

Carly and Nathan entered the house quietly. Carly took a shaky breath, terrified for some reason one of her parents would come home early.

"Relax babe, you're so tense", Nathan rubbed her shoulders. "I've never...done anything like this before. My parents would flip out if they knew", Carly admitted.

"Well what your parents don't know can't hurt them", Nathan grinned.

They went upstairs to Carly's bedroom. "Nathan...exactly how do you plan on showing me...how much I mean to you?", asked Carly.

Nathan smiled, as he then kissed her deeply. Carly returned the deep kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Nathan ran his hands down her body, and slid one hand up her top, cupping her breast. Carly released a small moan, blushing.

He then lowered her onto the bed, on top of her. They continued making out for several minutes like this, both breathing deeply and moaning off and on.

Nathan then slowly moved his hand under her skirt, brushing his fingers against her inner thigh. Carly gasped softly, feeling her body tense up a bit.

"Don't fight it babe...you love me, right?", Nathan growled, not removing his hand. "I...Of course I do Nathan but...", Carly hesitated, nervously.

"Relax...don't be scared...you know you want this. I can feel how warm you are down there...", he whispered then. Carly tensed more, panicking a bit.

Of course it was warm down there, she had a boy climbing over her..her hormones were through the roof.

"It just...feels...really fast...", Carly admitted, but she suddenly cried out, feeling his hand slip down further, touching her womanhood.

"Your body doesn't seem to agree...you're really wet...", Nathan growled, taking full advantage of her state. Carly gritted her teeth, breathing hard, her chest heaving.

She wasn't ready for this...but it felt so good for him to touch her there. She didn't want it to end, but at the same time she wanted him to stop.

As he continued touching her, neither of them heard the door open downstairs. Makoto had returned home with Titan, he had forgot his new inhaler, since his current one was low.

Titan suddenly growled dangerously, fur on end. "Titan? What's wrong boy?", Makoto petted the big Akita.

Titan actually, for the first time released a wolf like snarl, glaring at the staircase. "Easy, easy boy...", Makoto kept a tight hold on Titan's collar, and slowly crept up the stairs.

When he reached the top, he paused, hearing his sister moaning...and another voice. A boy's voice. Makoto froze, biting his lip.

He knew their parents never allowed such things. Titan growled more, the large Akita was very protective of his family, and didn't like Nathan's scent one bit.

Makoto slowly walked towards his sister's bedroom, the door closed. Titan's body remained tense, still showing his teeth.

Makoto listened first, biting his lip.

In the bedroom, Nathan had started to undo his pants. "Nathan...wait...did you bring a condom?", asked Carly nervously, blushing furiously.

"Don't worry babe, it'll be fine", he assured grinning, a sick grin. Makoto's heart jumped then, and he glared.

He opened the door. "HEY!", he yelled. "MAKOTO! Don't you KNOCK?!", Carly yelled angrily as she jumped, covering herself up, while Nathan backed up.

"What are you doing home from school!? And what are YOU doing to my sister?!", Makoto glared at Nathan darkly, having his mother's glare.

"Relax squirt, this is big kid stuff", Nathan sneered, as Makoto only glared more. Titan suddenly growled, and got out of the 10 year old's grasp.

The dog barked and snarled, running right for Nathan. "SHIT!", Nathan ran, and jumped out the window, Titan's fangs inches from his arm.

Nathan hit the ground, as Titan barked madly from the window, growling.

"Makoto, what the HELL?!", Carly yelled angrily, getting up after slipping her top back on. She looked out the window, to see Nathan had run off.

"I'm no idiot, sis! You could have ended up pregnant! Don't you remember mom and dad's talk?!", Makoto yelled back.

"Stay OUT of my room and my business!", Carly yelled angrily, shoving both him and Titan out, slamming her bedroom door.

She pressed her back to the door, breathing hard, her heart racing. She knew her brother would tell their parents.

And she'd most likely never get to see Nathan again.

Makoto ran downstairs, and called his mom's cell first. Mikasa was sitting with a group of kids at the orphanage, reading to them when a volunteer came in.

"Mikasa Jaeger? There's a call from your son", the volunteer said worriedly. Mikasa blinked. "From Makoto?", she grew worried, this wasn't like her son at all. And knowing his health problems, her heart sunk.

She hurried to the phone. "Makoto?! Sweetie, are you okay?!", she cried, anxiously. "I'm okay mom, I came back home since I forgot my new inhaler and...Sis was upstairs...with a boy", Makoto replied.

Mikasa froze, as her heart sunk. She held her hand to her forehead, getting a migraine. "Ohhhh god...honey, what were they doing?", she asked.

"I heard Sis..um...making weird sounds...and I heard them mention about a condom...but I don't think they...did anything too extreme since Titan chased Nathan out...", Makoto replied.

Mikasa rubbed her forehead, taking shaky breaths. Her own daughter...actually ditched school, and brought a boy home to...have sex with.

And it was only a week into high school. "Okay buddy, listen to me, you didn't the right thing Makoto. Give Titan extra treats, okay? You head back to school, your dad and I will deal with your sister", Mikasa told him.

"Okay mom", Makoto nodded. After getting Titan a few extra Milk bones, Makoto returned to school with his dog.

After Mikasa called Eren, the parents came home early. They entered the living room. "CARLA! Carla Petra Jaeger! Downstairs, NOW!", Eren yelled up the stairs, shaking furiously as he paced.

"I'll ring that little bastard's neck...", he growled, breathing hard. Mikasa crossed her arms, waiting for their daughter to come down, also angry.

After several seconds, Carly finally walked down the staircase. "What?", she asked, sighing.

"Don't use that tone with us, young lady", Eren glared. "Your brother told us Nathan was here...you both ditched school this morning. And he was apparently in bed with you, and condoms were mentioned...", Mikasa said firmly.

Carly looked away from her parents. Eren and Mikasa both noticed her hesitation. "Carly. How far did it go?", demanded Mikasa.

Carly didn't answer at first, biting her lip. "Answer your mother", Eren added sternly. Carly glared then.

"We didn't...! We didn't get that far, okay?!", she snapped. "Only because your brother caught you...Carly, what the hell were you thinking?! You know better! Did you forget our talk?!", Eren demanded.

"Carly, you realize how many pregnant teenagers your Auntie Rubi has to see? Some of them younger than you!", Mikasa pointed out.

"We would have been careful! Nathan loves me...he would never...", Carly started. "You don't know him, Carly. You've only known this creep for a week!", Mikasa pointed out.

"Besides young lady, careful or not, no daughter of mine will be having sex with a boy in high school!", Eren added.

"I really don't believe you two! I found someone I really love, and he loves me! Why can't you be happy for me?!", Carly snapped then, angrily.

"Happy for you?! You're 15 years old, Carly! You should be focused on school and still being a kid! Not a relationship!", Eren shot back.

"You and mom started dating when you were 15!", Carly pointed out. "Yes, but we didn't have sex until we were in college, and I wasn't pregnant with you until the last week of college!", Mikasa said firmly.

Carly fell quiet, she knew she was losing this argument. "You're grounded, young lady. And you will not be seeing this boy either. Not if all he wants to do is put his hands on you", Eren growled.

"Fine!", Carly snapped, she then stormed upstairs, slamming the door behind her.

Eren sighed, frustrated. "I want to find out who that little punk's parents are!", he admitted. "I agree...Eren, I truly feel like he's been taking advantage of her", Mikasa confessed then, worriedly.

Eren blinked. "She's headstrong, and independent. She's our daughter..but she's still 15 years old. And as much as I don't want to admit this as her mother, she's becoming a woman...when I was her age, I was constantly thinking about you Eren...and...", Mikasa blushed then.

"My sexual urges were off the charts starting at that age...I was very mature for my age, as is Carly...I masturbated a lot about you Eren...", she said.

Eren turned red in the face. "Mikasa...angel, you're kinda...getting me in the mood and...", he started, blushing.

"My point is...when a girl is at that age, they can be easily manipulated or taken advantage of. Really, any teenager can, of either gender. All it takes is some sweet talk, compliments, and guilt tripping...and a guy can easily mentally force a girl into a sex", Mikasa explained, although blushed at her husband's reaction.

"I never had to worry about that with you Eren, because we knew each other. We could trust each other back then. I was never afraid to let my guard down around you...because I knew you truly loved me, and not just for sex...and still do", she smiled softly.

Eren blushed, and held her close. "And you think Carly sees what we, her parents, share and wants that too?", he asked.

"Yeah...I do Eren. I know she did wrong, because in the end, she willingly let him in this house...but Nathan is trouble. I just...have a bad feeling about him Eren..and it goes beyond his teenage hormones", Mikasa admitted, anxiously.

"Yeah, I hear you, beautiful. I feel the same way. I'll see if I can get in contact with his parents", Eren nodded, stroking her hair.

That evening, Eren was downstairs with Makoto and Akane, enjoying dinner. Mikasa came upstairs, since Carly was still in her room.

"Carly?", Mikasa gently pushed the door open, to see Carly was laying on her bed, looking deep in thought. She wiped her eyes.

"Hey sweetie...your dad decided we should get pizza tonight for dinner, your favorite", Mikasa came over, setting the plate of pizza and the cold can of soda on her daughter's nightstand.

Carly sat up, biting her lip. "Thanks mom...", she said in a small voice. Mikasa's eyes softened. She sat down by her daughter.

"Sweetheart...you understand why we got so angry, right? We love you, and don't ever want to see you get hurt..", she started gently.

Carly sighed softly. "I know...I know. I just...I really love him, mom. But...he never wants to talk. He just...wants to kiss me and make out, and..nothing else. I figured that was normal since you and dad kiss a lot and...", Carly looked down.

"I know honey, but its not. A relationship isn't just about kissing and getting handsy. There's trust, comfort, talking to each other, being there for one another...I didn't fall in love with your father for sex. I fell in love with him for his kindness, for his personality, and the fact he was there for me when I was at my most alone...", Mikasa smiled softly placing a hand over her red scarf.

"When he wrapped that scarf around you...when my grandparents died", Carly said softly. Mikasa nodded. She still hadn't told her children how her parents died. She wasn't ready yet.

"Listen...I know you really like this boy. But...if he doesn't love you for you, and only wants you for your body, then that isn't true love", Mikasa added.

Carly nodded softly. "I know mom...I...I'll tell him I need a break...to think things through", Carly decided then.

Mikasa beamed, as she pulled her daughter close. "That's my girl...you're thinking smart. See how he reacts, and if he respects your space and feelings. If he doesn't, then you'll know for sure honey", she said, as Carly smiled softly.

"And take this", Eren had entered the room. He was holding a can of pepper spray. "Dad...", Carly started, hesitant.

"Please princess, it'll give us some peace of mind", Eren pleaded. "Okay...okay", Carly took it. "I'm sorry for yelling honey", he added, looking down.

"It's okay...I understand", Carly assured him.

After Eren and Mikasa returned downstairs, and after Carly ate dinner, she went into Makoto's room. Akane was enjoying ice cream with her parents in the living room.

"Hey kiddo", Carly said, as she sat by her little brother. Makoto was watching youtube gaming videos on his phone, his oxygen tubes already in his nostrils for the night, sitting in bed.

"Hey sis...", he said softly. "Listen..I'm sorry for yelling. You...", Carly bit her lip, hesitating then. Makoto blinked, and he grinned, setting his phone down.

"Say it", he grinned. Carly rolled her eyes. "You were right, okay? There, you happy you little weasel", Carly nudged him. "Hey, mom and dad said YOU wanted a sibling! And now you're stuck with me! And with Akane!", Makoto teased.

Carly laughed softly. "So you won't see Nathan anymore?", asked Makoto softly. "I...I don't know. But I know I'll be much more careful now", Carly assured him.

She was going to listen to her instincts from now on, the instincts she got from her mother.


	3. Realization

**Author's Note: So sorry for late updates guys! Warning to my male readers, about to get personal...so...I've always had an abnormal period since I was 9. And its come back with a vengeance this week. I've been dead tired from it, and even slept for 15 hours yesterday straight. But I'm finally feeling well enough to continue!**

"Mom...you really don't have to do this. I already know about all of it", Carly lightly complained in the car. She was in the passenger seat.

Mikasa was driving. "I know sweetie, but your Auntie Rubi insisted..she's been worried since I told her about Nathan..", she said softly.

Carly groaned. "Do you have to tell Auntie everything about my life?", she asked. Mikasa smiled. "Can't help it, she's like my sister. We don't really keep anything from each other", she explained.

"Mom...I already know about teen pregnancy...I haven't spoken to Nathan in 2 weeks", Carly pointed out.

"Yes but your Auntie thinks this is needed...just...rumor your mom and Aunt, please angel?", Mikasa pleaded. Carly sighed. "Okay, okay mom", she gave in, putting her earbuds in, listening to "Firework" by Katy Perry.

Even though Carly didn't talk to or see Nathan for two weeks, he's been blowing up her phone with texts. And despite how much it annoyed her, Carly hadn't blocked his number.

A small part of her still hoped Nathan was a good guy. And Mikasa knew Carly had to see some tough reality first hand to truly convince her.

As Rubi suggested, Mikasa decided to bring Carly to the hospital, to see teenage pregnancy first hand. Eren was currently at work, while Makoto and Akane were in school.

Mikasa let the teacher know Carly would miss a day.

When they arrived at the hospital, Mikasa and Carly walked in. "Miki, Carly!", Rubi waved. She came over. "Hey sis", Mikasa beamed as they hugged.

"You haven't been answering Nathan's texts right?", Rubi asked Carly then. Carly sighed. "No, I haven't", she replied.

"That's a good girl, you're an independent young woman Carly. If he really cares about you, he'll respect your space", Rubi stated.

"You sound like mom", Carly groaned. "And for good bloody reason", Rubi had led them down a hall. "You'll have to wait out here so she isn't overcrowded but you can watch from the doorway", Rubi said then.

"We understand", Mikasa nodded softly, while Carly blinked, confused. Rubi entered the room, while Mikasa and Carly glanced in.

Carly's eyes widened then, as her heart sunk. A girl..visibly younger than Carly, was in the hospital bed. She had long black hair, and was hooked to a bunch of machines and an IV.

She also, was visibly 8 months pregnant. Rubi gently adjusted the IV, and took the girl's hand. "You ready to meet your baby today sweetheart?", she asked in a soft voice.

"Yeah...I really am Dr. Arlet. I want him out..I'm so tired", admitted the girl, and yet she had a loving look in her eyes as she rubbed her swollen belly.

"We'll be getting you prepped for your C-section in one hour, love", Rubi assured her kindly.

Carly bit her lip, looking away. "How...old is she mom?", she asked, in shock. Mikasa's eyes softened.

"She's only 12...", she replied grimly. Carly looked at her mother, horrified. "Rubi sees this...often. Girls from 12 to 17 years old come in. This specific girl, she was raped by her father", Mikasa explained.

"She's obviously too young to handle a natural birth, so your Aunt is giving her a C-section. And she's much too traumatized and young to be a mother, so the baby will be going up for adoption", she added.

"That's...horrible", Carly was speechless for the most part. "There's more honey", Mikasa said softly. Rubi took them to another room...this time it had a girl who looked about Carly's age.

She had red hair, and was holding a newborn baby girl in a pink bundle. She looked exhausted, indicating she gave birth either earlier today or last night.

"Hey Rachel, how's our new mommy feeling?", Rubi asked kindly, entering. "Just tired Dr. Arlet...I didn't think she'd come so fast!", admitted Rachel, smiling weakly. Rubi laughed softly.

"Unfortunately, no one can predict how a birth will go", she pointed out. Rachel's eyes softened, as she cradled her baby close.

"Has...he called?", she asked then, in a doubtful tone. Rubi looked down. "No honey, he hasn't...but don't worry. Your sister will be here soon", she replied, the girl's parents were in the cafeteria, it had been a long morning.

"Is she my age?", asked Carly worriedly. "Just about, her 15th birthday is next week. She wasn't raped..she and her boyfriend, who's 17 according to Rubi, had sex. He basically seduced her, took advantage of her hormones...and when she told him she was pregnant, he left her", Mikasa explained.

Carly didn't say anything, as she listened. "Rachel was madly in love with that boy, despite everyone warning her he was trouble. She had a really fast labor this morning, your Auntie ended up having to assist her in the car in the parking lot", Mikasa revealed.

Carly looked down. "And her boyfriend..never came back? Or called?", she asked. Mikasa shook her head.

"There's no more romance there. Now its a legal battle in court, since Rachel's decided to keep the baby. Her older sister is going to help her raise it, so his parents are being forced to pay child support. It's no fairy tale ending", Mikasa replied.

Carly leaned against the wall, not replying, her thoughts racing. "Carly...I'm not saying you're irresponsible. Or stupid. But any teenage girl can end up in this situation...and I never want to see you go through such pain and heartache, sweetie", Mikasa said softly.

"It's not just the pain of childbirth, and the heartache of having to give up everything to be a mother, or give up the baby...but many parents and family members, even friends, completely disown a teenage mother. They want nothing more to do with her. Rubi sees so many teens going through this alone, or with foster families, or even just one relative or friend...many of these girls were so severely bullied on social media, they've attempted suicide", Mikasa added.

Carly looked up then. "Mom...if I...and I'm not saying it will..but..for argument sake...if I got pregnant too young...would you and dad...do that?", she asked, worriedly.

Mikasa's eyes softened. "No sweetheart, your father and I would never disown you. We'd be worried to death, not just about what all you'd go through with the pregnancy and birth, but you'd lose your chance at any career you may want", she replied.

Carly looked relieved to hear this, but she also looked down. "Mom...what about you? You have such a gorgeous voice...and you gave up a singing career...to have me. I know you were older but...", she said.

Mikasa's eyes softened. "Sweetie...it wasn't just because of you that I didn't try for a singing career. I...never wanted a career. My dream...was to marry your father, and have a family. And nothing could have made me happier", she replied.

"But I made that choice during college, not high school", she added. Carly looked at her mother.

"Mom...what...happened when your parents died? I mean...you were always so right and sure about dad, even back when you were kids...what happened...to make you both have such an instant connection so easy?", she asked then.

Mikasa froze a bit then, she looked away. "What happened was...", she paused then, as her eyes widened, getting a flashback.

The night...her parents were shot and killed in front of her. The sound of gunshots the made her ears ring, the smell of blood, her parents' bodies hitting the floor...her mother's pleas for Mikasa to run...

"Mom?!", Carly cried fearfully then. Mikasa opened her eyes, realizing she had sunk down on her knees on the floor, covering her ears, shaking badly.

Carly knelt down at her side, taking her eyes. Mikasa blinked shakily, looking at her daughter. "S-Sorry sweetie...I didn't mean to scare you...", she said, as she got up.

She held a hand to her forehead, getting a stress migraine. "Mom...it's okay. You don't have to talk about it", Carly assured her, worriedly.

"I'm sorry angel...I'll tell you one day...I guess the memory of it still sends me into a panic attack...", Mikasa realized, shakily.

She hadn't thought about their deaths in so long, being so busy as a mother and wife...thinking about it after all these years...made it seem fresh.

Carly decided not to press the matter...she didn't know exactly what happened, but knew it had to be tragic. For her mother to still be traumatized about it after all these years...

In that moment of her panic attack, Carly saw a reflection of a scared 9 year old girl in her mother, and realized just how horrible it had to have been.

Carly looked down softly. "Mom...you're right", she stated then. Mikasa blinked, looking at her. "About...everything. About Nathan...seeing what these girls have to go through...I don't want that. I...want to sing. I want to have a singing career of some sort...and when I do have kids...I want it to be when I feel ready...", Carly confessed.

Mikasa smiled in great relief. "Oh honey...thank you. So much...", she said. Carly smiled softly. She blinked then, her phone vibrating.

It was yet another text from Nathan, asking where she was. Carly frowned. "I'll deal with Nathan", she decided.

"Sweetie...", Mikasa started worriedly. "Don't worry mom", Carly showed her pepper spray. "I'll meet him tonight...and tell him off. I need to do this", Carly decided.

Mikasa's eyes softened, worried. She was glad Carly was finally going to cut ties with him, but worried at her approach, not trusting Nathan.

"Where will you meet him?", she asked then. "The park", replied Carly, she went to get a drink of water from the fountain.

Rubi overheard, and came over. "Glad it worked sis...you and Eren should follow her, in case Nathan tries something dangerous", Rubi advised her.

"We're going too. I'll call Eren and let him know...also Rubi, were you able to find any records of Nathan being here?", Mikasa asked then.

"He was here about two years ago for his mental issues, I can't say what due to patient privacy, the girls I showed you and Carly were okay with it. But let's just say...he's bloody unstable", Rubi admitted worriedly.

"Why did you let him out, sis?", asked Mikasa. "I didn't. I specialize in the Maternity ward, surgeries and major injuries and illness. Another doctor handles our Psych ward", Rubi explained.

Mikasa nodded softly, a worried look in her eyes.

That night, Carly left home after dinner. She had texted Nathan, asking him to meet her in the park. She was about 10 minutes late. The street wasn't dark luckily, due to the streetlights.

Plus the houses were quite close to each other, and the park was only about 5 blocks from the Jaeger house.

Carly walked slowly, hands in her jacket pockets. She had her pepper spray with her just in case. She took a deep breath, as she turned the slight corner.

As she did, she froze hearing what sounded like Emily's voice.

"N-Nathan, stop it! I said NO!", she yelled, but her tone was shaky and fearfuly. Emily's heart sunk, she peeked around the corner, and her eyes widened.

Nathan had Emily pressed against the tree in the park, his hand over her breast. Their clothes were still on.

"Quit struggling, babe!", Nathan sneered, biting her neck. Emily continued to struggle, whimpering but Nathan had his grip tight on her.

All color drained from Carly's face...as it really sunk in. The boy she thought she loved, she thought she could trust...was literally forcing himself on her friend. In that moment, Carly glared dangerously...her mother's glare.

She instantly forgot and let go of all her feelings for Nathan...only looking at him with pure hate and rage now.

Carly suddenly sprinted towards him. "GET OFF HER!", she yelled. Right when Nathan looked, Carly shot the pepper spray right in his eyes.

Nathan screamed in pain, letting go of Emily, staggering back, clutching his eyes. "Son of a...WHAT DID YOU DO, YOU BITCH!?", Nathan yelled, his eyes bright red from the spray.

"Emily!", Carly ignored him, hurrying to her friend. Emily's eyes were wide at what just happened, her heart racing.

"C-Carly...thank you...", she whimpered shakily. Carly's eyes filled with tears. "I'm so sorry Emily! I should have realized it sooner...", Carly cried, hugging her friend.

Nathan glared dangerously. Only a few feet away, a car was parked. Eren and Mikasa were watching from inside it.

"Now just walk away punk...", Eren growled, watching intently, although knowing Nathan couldn't hear or see them.

Mikasa also watched intently, gripping the car door handle.

Nathan didn't move from where he was standing, he then suddenly reached in his pocket, and pulled a pistol from it.

Eren's heart dropped, and he glared dangerously, getting out of the car, but noticed Mikasa was way ahead of him, already out.

Her heart pounded, her migraine setting in as she sprinted over. Carly froze, seeing Nathan point it at her and Emily. She held Emily close, glaring fearfully.

"I'll kill you both...", Nathan started, his finger on the trigger. When suddenly, Mikasa's hand grabbed his arm so tightly, it bruised.

Nathan froze, seeing Mikasa's deadly glare. " _Drop it_ ", Mikasa growled, in a dangerously low voice. Nathan hesitated, shaking in fear at her dark eyes.

He then glared, and went to try and fight her off. Mikasa suddenly twisted his arm, and slammed him against the tree, the gun going off.

"MIKASA! CARLY!", Eren made it over, glaring dangerously at Nathan.

The sound made both Carly and Emily jump and even scream slightly, but luckily the bullet hit no one.

"I SAID DROP IT!", Mikasa snarled dangerously, keeping him firmly pressed against the tree. Nathan shook badly now.

"Y-Yes ma'am...", he finally let the gun fall out of his hand, as it hit the ground. Mikasa glared still. She then let him go, and lifted the gun up.

"M-Mom...what are you doing?", Carly asked nervously then...would her mother actually point it at Nathan?

Mikasa's hand trembled, glaring at Nathan, who looked terrified at this point. He felt like her was looking at the Grim Reaper.

"Mika...angel...", Eren started, also nervous now. He knew seeing this pistol...seeing it aimed at her own daughter, it had to have triggered something within Mikasa.

The last time Mikasa saw a gun...it killed her parents. Mikasa's hand shook furiously, still holding the pistol, while Nathan lost his balance, sinking down against the tree, almost as if he accepted his fate.

Mikasa exhaled then, closing her eyes. She then slammed the pistol against the bars that held the swing set up, breaking the weapon.

The tension was gone, as everyone took a breath of relief. Eren then glared dangerously at Nathan, who froze.

"You little bastard...", Eren then gripped Nathan by the front of his shirt, and punched him hard in the face.

"Don't you EVER come near my daughter or her friends AGAIN! Do you understand me?!", Eren snarled dangerously, as he threw Nathan to the ground.

"Y-Yes sir...", Nathan answered.

Mikasa continued smashing the pistol against the bars, breaking several pieces off, her eyes seemed to be somewhere else.

"M-Mom...that's enough...! It's okay now!", Carly cried, worriedly. "Mikasa..", Eren hurried over to his wife.

"Mika, Mikasa! Stop! It's okay!", Eren held her back then, as Mikasa's entire body began trembling. Her body seemed to go a bit limp in Eren's arms, as she felt tears flood her eyes, her migraine at its worst.

"Easy...easy..it's okay..it's okay", Eren held her in his arms, as he sunk down against another tree, holding his wife.

Mikasa let go of the damaged pistol. "It's over angel..it's over", Eren assured his wife, stroking her hair and kissing the scar on her cheek, as Mikasa's breathing began to slow.

Emily's eyes softened. "Carly...were your grandparents..shot?", she asked, knowing Mikasa's parents had died a long time ago. At this point, Nathan had fled.

Carly looked down. "I...I don't know. Mom was never able to tell me just how they died", she admitted worriedly.

"Emily, are you okay? How far did that bastard go?", she asked then, worriedly. "I'm okay...he didn't get far at all..thanks to you", Emily gave a small smile.

"I'm so sorry Emily...I was being so stupid...", Carly looked down. "Hey...it's not your fault", Emily assured, gently taking Carly's hand.

"I'm okay because I had my best friend here to save me", she said then. Carly smiled, touched. "Carly..! Emily! Are you two okay?!", Mikasa had hurried over.

She was still shaky, Eren holding onto her. But she managed to pull it together, putting her daughter first.

She hugged them both. "We're okay mom...are you?", asked Carly worriedly. "I gotta admit, that was pretty badass, Mrs Jaeger", Emily added.

Mikasa smiled softly. "I'm okay...and thank you Emily", she gave a light chuckle.

She still had a pounding migraine, and she was still seeing flashbacks of her parents' death, but she had Eren by her side, so she was able to calm down.

After the police were called, Nathan was taken into custody. He was expelled from the school and sent to a mental asylum for teenagers who performed criminal acts.

Two weeks after this all went down, things slowly returned to normal for everyone.

It was a school morning, Mikasa was making breakfast while Eren set the table.

Carly hurried down the stairs, as Makoto and Akane ate their cereal. "Emily walking with you to school again, angel?", Mikasa smiled.

"Yeah! And we want to go to the Manga store after..Dad can I have some extra allowance?", Carly asked, giving him big eyes.

Eren sighed. "Okay, sure princess", he smiled, handing her an extra $10. "Thank you", Carly smiled. After she and Makoto left for school, Eren and Mikasa drove Akane to her school.

After she got out of the car, Eren rubbed his wife's shoulder. "Hey...you okay, beautiful?", Eren asked worriedly.

"Yeah...why, Eren?", asked Mikasa looking at him. "Mika...I heard you last night. You were having a nightmare...about...", Eren explained, worriedly.

Mikasa looked down softly, as Eren gently squeezed her hand. She gave a nod.

"I'm okay Eren, really..it's just...I haven't thought about my parents or their deaths in over six years...we've both been so busy with the kids...so...the memory's been coming back like its fresh...like it recently happened", she explained.

Eren pulled his wife close, stroking her shoulder. "Anything I can do, angel?", he asked softly. Mikasa nuzzled into him a bit.

"Just...always be by my side Eren", she replied.

"I always will sweetheart, I promise", Eren assured his wife. Mikasa sighed softly after a few minutes of peaceful silence.

"I can't believe how fast they're growing, especially Carly", she admitted. Eren gave a soft smile. "I know...it feels like yesterday when they were all first born...", he confessed.

"They were all so tiny, especially Makoto...", Eren added. Mikasa scoffed then laughing.

"Tiny?! Carly was a monster! I didn't think it was physically possible to push her out!", she pointed out, playfully hitting Eren's arm.

"But you still did it, because you've always been so strong Mikasa, my strong girl", Eren grinned.

"Only because you were there Eren, holding my hand through it all. With all three of them", Mikasa smiled softly, leaning her head to his shoulder.

Carly and Emily walked into class, taking their seats. "Really? You prefer Fruits Basket?", asked Carly. "Yes! What about you Carly?", asked Emily.

"Meh, I like Tsubasa Chronicle", admitted Carly. "Okay class...", the teacher walked in.

"We have a new transfer student joining us today", she announced.


	4. Arashi

Some students whispered, and muttered after the teacher's announcement. "He's moved here all the way from Japan, so please by nice", the teacher added. Carly blinked, that catching her ear.

She looked over, to see a boy enter. He had black hair, dark eyes, and was full Japanese. Carly felt color reach her cheeks, he reminded her of the main character of Persona 5.

But at the same time she was wiser now, and didn't fall too head over heels. After everything that happened with Nathan, she decided to be more distant this time.

Many girls in the class muttered "He's so cute!" while Carly continued to blush. Emily noticed, and giggled.

"Down tiger", she teased, nudging Carly. "Now, please introduce yourself", the teacher said. "Pleased to meet you all, I'm Arashi Fukashima, I'm 16 years old, and my family and I moved here from Tokyo, Japan", he spoke clear English, impressing the class.

"Okay Arashi, you can sit over by the window", the teacher gestured to Nathan's now empty desk. "Thank you ma'am", Arashi said, polite as he went to walk over.

He then stopped in his tracks, seeing Carly. His eyes widened a bit, and he turned red. Carly blinked, noticing his staring. She turned red too, as they made eye contact.

She felt her heart began to race, as Arashi looked completely blown away by her beauty. "Ahem, Arashi", the teacher cleared her throat.

"Oh..! Sorry!", Arashi snapped out of it, and hurried over to his desk.

Carly glanced over, still blushing. This...what she was feeling felt very different from Nathan. Nathan was more of a lustful feeling...but this...this felt much more pure.

And so much stronger. Emily giggled. "Oh wow, he's smitten for you Carly", she whispered. Carly blushed, but she looked down.

"Please...I don't need a boyfriend...honestly after Nathan, I feel almost like going lesbian", admitted Carly, sighing. Emily laughed softly.

"Oh don't kid yourself, girl! You're as straight as a stick", she pointed out. Actually, as Emily and Carly grew closer, they learned more about each other, and even shared secrets.

Emily was actually bisexual, and showed attraction towards female celebrities. However, because of her religious parents, she's only told Carly about it.

She had even confessed she originally thought she had a small crush on Carly when they first met, but in the end she admitted she saw Carly as more of a sister.

If anything, the confession deepened their bond as sister like friends. And Emily even encouraged Carly to be into boys, since she knew that's what made her happy.

"His name is a bit interesting...", Carly admitted softly. "Oh yeah...what's it mean?", Emily asked. "Arashi is Japanese for Storm, or Stormy...", Carly started.

"Ahem! Girls! Class has started!", the teacher interrupted. The girls piped down, and class went on.

Throughout the entire class, Arashi kept glancing over at Carly, very red.

By lunch, Emily and Carly went into the courtyard. They had spent the morning in Health class, so they had gotten on the topic of Makoto's birth.

"No way! Your brother was born on Christmas eve?!", Emily said, shocked. The girls sat down under the Sakura tree.

"Yep! Makoto was born two months early...I don't remember a lot since I was so little, but according to mom, it was an insanely fast labor, and they couldn't even make it out of the bedroom. I woke up since I heard some commotion...the more I think about it, I think I heard mom groaning...but what woke me was Auntie rushing up the stairs...and when I looked in the bedroom, I saw mom holding my baby brother. Plus it was a dangerous blizzard", Carly replied.

"Whoa...that is crazy! What about you, Carly?", asked Emily curiously. "Mom said I was her longest labor, but she did it all at home with dad and my Auntie Rubi, and my grandma Jaeger", Carly replied, smiling softly.

"And my cute little sister was the only one of us born at the hospital", she added. "I was born at the hospital too, C-section", Emily said.

Carly opened her lunch. "Oh, we forgot our drinks", she just noticed. "I'll go get them", Emily got up, going to the soda machine inside.

As Carly waited, she noticed Arashi sit under the other Sakura tree near her. Carly blushed a bit, trying to avoid eye contact.

But she didn't want to be rude either. As she panicked in her mind, it was Arashi who broke the ice. "You're half Japanese, right?", he asked, in a kind voice.

Carly jumped a bit, blushing. "Not quite half...my mom's half Japanese, but my dad's German...", she replied, nervously.

"I see...forgive me, I don't really know anyone here so...", Arashi began. Carly blinked softly...he didn't have the cocky straight forward attitude Nathan had.

If anything, he was nervous. "Mom transferred here many years ago, when she was only 9 years old, from Japan", she admitted.

She glanced at him. "Arashi...interesting name", she commented, blushing. Arashi blushed. "I was born during a pretty violent storm, it was some of the worst thunder and lightening the area had ever seen", Arashi explained.

"My mom and my brother were both born during a violent snowstorm...", Carly said softly. "They say the harsher weather one is born during, the stronger they grow to be", Arashi smiled.

"That explains a lot...my mom is insanely strong, both physically and emotionally...and my brother, well that's a whole other story", Carly smiled.

Arashi looked at her. "And you?", he asked. "Born during a heatwave...so...when did you and your family first move here?", asked Carly.

"Two weeks ago, my dad works as police officer. We mainly moved since my mother's health has always been very poor. And well, due to radiation being an issue in my country, dad felt nervous of us staying there...", Arashi explained.

"Oh...I see. My mom...she's strong, but her health isn't 100% either to be honest...she has arthritis due to her ribs getting broken when she was a teenager, plus she's always suffered from severe migraines. She has PTSD as well", Carly admitted.

"Jesus...that is a lot...", Arashi said, looking worried. "She has dad, and Auntie Rubi though, who's a doctor. She has some worse days, but she's okay for the most part...what about your mom?", asked Carly.

"Oh, well she's always had a bad heart...she actually had breast cancer for a period of time too...but she beat it", Arashi replied.

"Whoa...that's...horrible, but amazing she beat it..", Carly ran a hand through her hair. "Sorry..this conversation sure got morbid", she blushed.

"It's fine, we clearly have something in common, we both worry for our mothers", Arashi smiled, his eyes kind.

Carly blushed, smiling. "Oh, forgive me! I never asked your name", Arashi just realized. "Oh..it's Carla...Carla Petra Jaeger, but everyone calls me Carly", Carly replied.

Arashi blushed. "I think I prefer Carla, its a beautiful name", he admitted. Carly felt more color reach her cheeks.

After talking about their interests, manga, video games, movies, and books, Emily returned. "Oh my god, sorry Carly! The soda machine was being such a pain in the ass...oh..", Emily stopped then, seeing Arashi.

She then grinned. "Am I interrupting?", she teased. Carly turned bright red, so did Arashi. "U-Uh no..!", Carly stuttered.

"Arashi, you can eat lunch with us", Emily smiled, sitting down. She handed Carly her soda. "Thank you", Arashi said.

"You speak really clear English, did you take lessons?", asked Emily curiously. "Actually yes, for about three years", Arashi replied.

After lunch, Arashi and Carly exchanged numbers.

When the weekend arrived, Eren and Mikasa were taking their kids to visit Carla and Grisha. Carly hadn't mentioned Arashi to her parents yet, considering the Nathan incident wasn't too long ago.

But at the same time, Carly was being smart. She and Arashi just saw each other in school, and only ate lunch together with Emily, and read manga.

It was a very comfortable relationship. Since the fire six years ago, Carla and Grisha had moved to a new home.

It was actually a few miles up a dirt road from the neighborhood, and it was a big cozy farmhouse.

It had quite a lot of land for the kids to play, along with a pool. Titan stuck his head out the car window, sitting in the back with the kids as Eren drove.

Mikasa gazed out the window at the beautiful land. Her eyes softened...it was true, she and Eren had remained devastated their childhood home was burned down.

So many memories were in that house...but this new house was beautiful too. It was perfect for Eren's parents, and they took the kids to visit almost every weekend, creating new memories.

Eren pulled up to the big house, as the kids hurried out. Titan leaped out excitedly, wagging his curled tail.

"Hey! There you are!", Grisha waved, coming down the porch steps, a friendly black and white Cocker Spaniel by his side.

"Hey dad!", Eren hugged his father, as Mikasa helped Akane out of the car, since she was shorter than her siblings.

Titan ran over, playing with the spaniel. "Hey Titan! You missed Daisy?", Grisha laughed, referring to the spaniel.

The female spaniel was adopted by Carla and Grisha about three years ago. The dog was around 5 years old.

Titan and Daisy sprinted off, chasing the chickens and running into the pond happily. Grisha hugged Carly and Makoto next.

"Hey kids", he smiled. "Hey grandpa", Carly smiled. "Did you guys get a horse yet?", Akane asked cutely, holding her mother's hand. Grisha laughed.

"Not yet sweetie", he replied.

Once they went inside, Mikasa saw Carla. Carla was in the living room, in her wheelchair. Her legs had remained damaged after the fire. "Hey mom", Mikasa smiled coming home. "Mikasa! Hey angel", Carla smiled, hugging her daughter in law.

"How you feeling, mom?", Eren and Carla hugged next. "Same as always...oh there they are!", Carla beamed then, hugging Carly, Makoto and Akane.

"You're all getting so big! Carly, how's High school been?", asked Carla. "It's been great grandma", Carly replied.

"Dad let me go see the new Godzilla movie!", Makoto added excitedly. "I drew a picture in art class of our family, and I made copies, here's you and grandpa's copy", Akane added sweetly.

"Awww sweetheart, thank you. It's really well done", Carla smiled, cuddling her youngest grandchild close.

That evening, Titan and Daisy were relaxing on the front porch, enjoying the country air. Carly was in her guest bedroom, texting a bit with Arashi.

Makoto was watching a movie with Grisha and Eren in the living room, Akane was already asleep for the night, exhausted.

"Does the elevator still work okay, mom? Eren can fix it anytime", Mikasa said, she and Carla were in the kitchen, making some cookies for tomorrow.

"It's working great, angel. Hey, how have you been?" asked Carla softly. An elevator was installed in the house due to Carla's wheelchair.

"I've been okay...", Mikasa replied, although avoided eye contact. Carla frowned, worriedly. "Sweetie, be honest", she pressed.

Mikasa sighed softly, leaning against the counter. "It's...it's nothing, its just...my flashbacks started up again two weeks ago", she replied.

"During the whole Nathan issue?", Carla asked, having already known about that. "Yeah...they've stopped I think...but my headaches and nightmares have been happening a bit too often. Rubi gave me some medicine to help...", Mikasa replied.

Carla gently squeezed her daughter in law's hand. "Do they know yet? About...", she asked. Mikasa shook her head quickly.

"I...have no idea how to tell them, mom. How their grandparents, from my side, died...I know I have to tell them eventually of course but...", Mikasa sighed, looking down.

"I understand angel...but maybe, if you talk about it to them...it'll get off your mind", Carla pointed out gently.

"Maybe...I just...sorry mom", Mikasa suddenly wiped her eyes. Carla's expression turned worried. "Mikasa, baby come here", Carla pulled her into a hug.

After all these years, Mikasa still only broke down to Carla about her parents. She never wanted to appear sad in front of her children, and she didn't want to worry Eren, Rubi or Armin.

Plus for the most part she was happy, in fact she hadn't felt depressed about her parents in over six years. But after not thinking about it for so long, naturally it was going to get to her a bit.

"You know angel...they'd be so very proud of you. For the beautiful children you had and raised", Carla said sweetly, stroking Mikasa's hair.

Mikasa smiled tearfully. "Thank you mom", she said.

After a fun but relaxing weekend at Grisha and Carla's, the Jaegers returned home and to their daily routine.

It was morning, the kids at school. Carly and Arashi kept throwing glances at each other, blushing while Emily teased her friends.

Makoto and Alex were sitting in class, waiting eagerly for the teacher to come in. They got to class a bit early, before the teacher, and rigged a bucket of blue paint to fall over her when she entered the room.

"Alex, isn't this a bit extreme?", Makoto whispered, biting his lip. "Are you kidding?! It's perfect!", Alex chuckled, grinning.

"You two are seriously so dead", a classmate chuckled. The door opened then, as Alex's eyes grew big in excitement while Makoto tensed, nervous.

"Okay class, today...", the bucket of blue paint tipped over, and spilled all over the teacher. Alex busted out laughing, while Makoto slightly chuckled, struggling to keep a straight face.

The teacher frowned, and then glared at the boys. She then took a deep inhale.

"MAKOTO JAEGER! ALEX ARLET!", she yelled, the whole school practically shaking.

At the Jaeger house, Akane was actually in bed, feeling ill. Her breathing was a bit labored, pale.

Rubi gently wiped the little girl's sweaty forehead. "It's just a mild cold, but you should keep her at home for a few days, Miki", Rubi advised her sister.

"Thanks sis...", Mikasa's eyes looked worried for her youngest. She gently sat on the edge of the bed, holding Akane's tiny hand.

"If her fever rises, bring her in?", Eren asked, also worried. "Yes, right away. But her fever isn't too bad, she should be okay in a few days. Just some rest and medicine, and lots of fluids is all she needs", replied Rubi.

Mikasa nodded, as she gently stroked Akane's hair. Her phone vibrated then. Mikasa looked at the text and frowned.

"What is it, angel?", asked Eren, as Mikasa sighed. "It's our boys again, isn't it?", Rubi grinned, already having a feeling.

"Yep...Rubi, this time they spilled paint on the teacher", Mikasa stated. Eren struggled not to laugh. Rubi sighed. "He's such a handful! Can we trade sons, sis? Please? Makoto's such an angel!", she joked.

Mikasa laughed softly. After Rubi left, Mikasa kept a watch over her daughter. Akane's eyes opened slightly, as she coughed a bit.

"M-Momma..", she whimpered weakly. "Hey, easy sweetheart...shhhh, just rest. Mommy's right here", Mikasa soothed her daughter.

"So is daddy, princess", Eren added, smoothing her bangs back. Akane shivered a bit. "Mommy...can I wear your scarf? It looks so warm", Akane admitted.

Mikasa smiled. "Of course angel...hey, you want mommy to make you one of your own?", she thought of then, as she wrapped hers around her daughter's neck.

"Yes please...I want it to look just like mommy's", Akane replied, giving a weak smile, as she nuzzled the scarf close.

Eren smiled, wrapping his arm around his wife's shoulders. "I'll go make her some oatmeal and juice, hon", he told his wife. Mikasa nodded, staying with her daughter.

At the high school, Carly and Emily were in the library. "Ugghhh...why?! Whhy did our teacher assign this?!", Emily complained.

"It is excessive...this should be a summer project, not a two week one...it's the friggin Titanic history", Carly agreed, looking at all the books.

"I want it to be summer already", Emily whined. Carly blinked then, seeing Arashi come in. She blushed, smiling.

Arashi bit his lip, looking a bit nervous about approaching her. Carly blinked, that was different. "Arashi?", she waved him over.

Arashi walked over, taking a deep breath. "Hey Carly...um so...", Arashi scratched the back of his head, nervously. Carly blinked.

"Arashi, what's up?", she pressed. "Well...there's some new movies out and...I got special coupons, where the tickets are half off for any G to PG-13 rated movie...so...I was...kinda wondering if you'd like to...go with me tonight?", Arashi asked then.

Carly turned bright red, and her mind actually shut down for a second as Emily grinned. "Y-You...mean...are you asking me out on a...d-date?", Carly stuttered.

"Y-Yeah...I guess I am...", Arashi replied, blushing. There was an awkward pause. "I'll just...leave you two alone", Emily chuckled, exiting quickly.

"So um...the only time we'd be able to go because of it being a school night is 6...", Arashi pressed. "Right...okay...um...I'd need to let my parents know...", Carly said.

"Is...that a yes?", asked Arashi. Carly blushed. "Y-Yes...Yes, you know where my house is, right?", she asked. "Yep...I'll pick you up at 5:30", Arashi smiled, beaming.

"I'll...I'll be ready", Carly replied, also smiling.

At the end of the day, Carly and Makoto were walking home from school. "Sis, what's up? You've been really quiet", Makoto commented.

Carly exhaled. "Listen kiddo..don't freak out...and let ME tell mom and dad...I..kinda have a date tonight", she confessed, running a hand through her hair.

Makoto gawked at his sister. "A date?! With who, sis?!", he asked. "His name is Arashi, he's a transfer student...he's NOTHING like Nathan. We haven't even kissed or held hands yet...", Carly added quickly, seeing Makoto's protective glare.

Makoto bit his lip. "Well..I guess he's different since you're being honest about him...", he admitted, crossing his arms.

"I haven't mentioned him because of what happened with Nathan...", admitted Carly.

When the siblings arrived home, Mikasa was making dinner while Eren came downstairs. "We're home", said Makoto.

"Welcome home kids", Mikasa smiled. "Akane's fast asleep, her fever's gone down", Eren let his wife know. "Sis is sick?", Carly looked worried then.

"She just had a little cold, she's feeling better now...how was your day?", asked Mikasa, as Eren set the table.

"Sis has a date!", Makoto blurted out then. Carly turned red and glared. "Makoto?! What the hell?!", she growled as Makoto ducked for cover.

Eren froze, his eye twitching while Mikasa turned around, surprised. "A date?! Sweetie...with who?", she asked, hurrying over while Eren remained where he was.

"Look...please..I don't want either of you freaking out, this isn't like Nathan. At all..Arashi is a transfer student from Japan...", Carly started.

"Oh, Japan? Eren, you hear that?", Mikasa smiled then, trying to get Eren to calm down a bit. Eren grumbled.

"Big deal, anyone of any country can be a psycho", he stated. "This is true, but my native country is very respectful", Mikasa pointed out.

"Give me a break, I've seen the kind of porn they make", Eren mumbled then. Mikasa froze, and she then glared.

"And HOW would you know that, exactly Eren?", she frowned. Eren turned white. "Believe it or not, from working for the video game company, one of my co workers had some freaky hentai up on his computer, needless to say our boss was not impressed...Mika it's the truth", Eren saw her look.

Mikasa frowned. "Really baby...I promise, how the heck could I watch that stuff when I have the most beautiful wife in the world to go to bed with?", Eren added. Mikasa blushed then.

"E-Eren...", she looked down, turning redder. Carly frowned.

"SERIOUSLY?! You two lecture me!", she piped in them. Eren and Mikasa both looked embarrassed.

"Okay angel..fair point", Mikasa said.

"Carly, how long have you known this boy?", Eren quickly turned his attention back to his daughter. Carly bit her lip.

"Only a week but...he's really sweet. We read manga together, talk about movies, and text", she replied. Mikasa's eyes softened.

"That...sounds a lot better than before, sweetie. Okay, when is this date?", asked Mikasa, while Eren still grumbled a bit.

"Tonight...in about...", Carly checked the time. "He's picking me up in two and a half hours", she replied. "What?!", Eren and Mikasa both gawked at their daughter, Mikasa looking excited and Eren looked protective.


	5. First Kiss

**Author's Note: This is the last chapter to Carly's arc! Makoto's arc is next!**

Carly was upstairs in her bedroom, going through her closet. She was in a towel, having just got out of the shower. Arashi would be arriving in about 30 minutes. She looked through different outfits, biting her lip.

She didn't want it to be too formal, but she didn't want to look too casual either. Akane, who was feeling a bit better, was in the room.

"What do you think sis? The pink one? Or the blue one?", asked Carly, showing. Akane looked at them both. "The pink one is really pretty", she smiled.

Carly looked between the two. "I don't know...", she sighed, struggling. Mikasa came in. "Sweetie?", she smiled then, seeing.

"Mom, which do you think? I mean...I don't want to seem like I'm throwing myself at him but...I don't want to be cold either", Carly asked, nervously.

"Hmm...I have a better one I think", Mikasa looked through her daughter's closet, pulling out a simple but pretty white summer dress.

"That...that's perfect, mom!", Carly smiled, happily. "You want me to do anything with your hair, honey?", asked Mikasa as Carly got the dress on.

"I prefer to keep it down", admitted Carly, brushing her long brown hair. "Okay angel, let me just add this", Mikasa pinned a white flower hair clip to her daughter's hair.

Carly blushed, smiling. Mikasa gently stroked her daughter's hair. "You're growing so fast, Carly...I can't get over it", she admitted.

"Mom, I'm still here, I'm not grown up yet", Carly assured her mother. "I know, it's just so daunting, you're as tall as me", Mikasa said softly.

Mikasa blinked then. "Oh, Akane! Sweetie, its finished", she smiled then. Akane's eyes lit up, to see Mikasa show her her very own red scarf.

It was identical to Mikasa's, just a bit smaller. "Oh mommy, thank you!", Akane reached for it eagerly as Mikasa wrapped it around her youngest.

"Now you really do look like a Mini Mom, sis!", Carly laughed.

After Carly got some light makeup on, and finished getting ready, Eren and Mikasa were in the living room when they heard a knock at the door.

Eren glared dangerously. "Eren, let me get it", Mikasa said quickly. She opened the front door, to see Arashi standing there.

He was wearing a black leather jacket, jeans and a shirt. "Um..hi, is Carla here?", Arashi asked, looking a bit nervous.

He was holding a beautiful pink rose. Eren instantly glared, cringing then, although Mikasa couldn't figure out why at first.

"You must be Arashi, I'm Carly's mother, come right in. She'll be right down", Mikasa invited him inside.

"Thank you Mrs. Jaeger", Arashi said politely as he entered. Eren glared still at Arashi. "And this is my husband Eren", Mikasa introduced.

"Pleased to meet you sir", Arashi said. Eren's eye twitched a bit. "Right...you too...Mikasa, kitchen", Eren took her hand.

"Uhh, we'll be right out!", Mikasa let Arashi know, as they vanished inside the kitchen.

"He's cute!", Mikasa hissed at her husband. "He called her Carla! That slick little bastard called her Carla! Not Carly!", Eren hissed back.

"So!? I think its adorable! He seems really sweet", Mikasa pointed out. Eren grumbled, rubbing his forehead.

"Eren, what is up with you? He's entirely different from Nathan! He's actually meeting us, he's taking her out on a proper date, he...", Mikasa paused then as Eren gave her a look, and she realized it.

"He...he might be...the one...", she realized, her heart dropping. Eren sighed. "Exactly...", he said, his tone softening.

"Oh...Eren..", Mikasa came up to him, taking his hands. "I wasn't threatened or intimidated by Nathan, he was just a dangerous punk. I didn't have to worry about him taking our daughter away...but...Arashi...he's too damn perfect...he...", Eren sighed again.

"You're more worried about her meeting the right guy now...", Mikasa understood. "Yeah...exactly", Eren admitted.

"Eren...we both knew this day would come. We just have to be supportive. Because if we're not, we truly could lose her. And I don't want that", Mikasa said softly.

"I know...", Eren agreed, gently squeezing his wife's hands.

When they returned to the living room, Carly came down the stairs. Arashi blushed, starring at her. Carly blushed too, wearing her white dress.

"Hey...", she smiled, blushing as she came up to him. "You...look gorgeous", Arashi managed to get out, his eyes not leaving her.

Carly blushed more. "Thanks...you're looking handsome yourself", she said. "Oh, this is for you...", Arashi blushed handing her the rose.

Carly smiled, more color reaching her cheeks. "It's beautiful, thank you Arashi", she smiled. "You two have a fun time, okay?", Mikasa smiled.

"Have her home by 8, got it? It's a school night", Eren added, still slightly glaring. "Don't worry sir, I will", Arashi assured Eren.

Eren's eye twitched more. This kid was reminding him too much of himself.

After the two left, they headed to the movies. "There aren't many good movies playing this week", admitted Arashi as he and Carly looked over the showings.

Carly kept looking at the showing for My Little Pony: The Movie 4. "Um...", she started, shuffling her feet.

"You see something you like?", asked Arashi curiously. "Well um...its a little childish", started Carly nervously, glancing up at the showings again.

Arashi blinked, looking over the movies. "My Little Pony?", he asked, since that was the only G rated film being shown, the rest were all horror or action films.

Carly nodded quickly, hiding her face practically. Arashi beamed. "No way, you're a Pegasister?", he asked then. Carly blinked, looking at him.

"You're...no way, you're a brony?!", she beamed, excitedly. Arashi blushed, scratching the back of his head. "I may have written a few MLP fanfictions...and watched the show", he admitted, embarrassed.

Carly's eyes lit up, as she suddenly fell deeper in love with him. "That's awesome! I...well, I've been a fan since I was a toddler. But as I got older, I never could grow out of it", she admitted.

"Hey, they're selling TY plushies of the characters here, you want to get one before the movie?", Arashi suggested, excitedly.

"Sure!", Carly beamed. Arashi took her hand then, making her blush. After Arashi bought Carly a plush Princess Luna from the show, and Carly got Arashi a plush Rainbow Dash, they got their popcorn, soda and candy and went into the movie.

As they watched the movie, Carly kept feeling a bit nervous off and on. They were in a mostly dark theater, and it was mostly empty since the movie's been out for about a week now.

She kept glancing at Arashi...they had been close for only a week and yet...it felt so comfortable and pure this time.

Her thoughts kept racing...and soon the movie ended. After leaving the theater, Arashi and Carly walked down the street holding hands.

They were mostly quiet, both feeling the same romantic tension. When they made it up to the Jaeger's front porch, Carly paused.

"I had a really fun time", she smiled, looking at Arashi. "Same...", Arashi smiled back. They were quiet for a moment.

"I better get inside...", started Carly. She went to touch the doorknob. She paused then, her heart racing. She suddenly turned back to face Arashi, and their lips met, kissing.

Arashi pulled her close, kissing her back, their eyes closing. Carly deepened the kiss a bit, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Arashi cupped her cheek, as they finally broke it to catch their breath. "You're an amazing kisser...", Arashi whispered softly. Carly blushed.

"Arashi...I love you...I truly love you", she confessed, gazing into his eyes. Arashi gently cupped Carly's face, pressing his forehead to hers, much like Eren and Mikasa do.

"I love you so much Carla...so very much", he confessed. Carly exhaled softly, in relief. Her heart was pounding.

"See you tomorrow?", she asked softly. "Yeah...see you tomorrow", Arashi blushed.

Over the next few months, Carly and Arashi continued seeing each other. And kissed quite a lot. They held hands as they walked to school and hung out with Emily.

Eren and Mikasa even got to meet Arashi's parents and got along with them.

It was a stormy night, raining hard with thunder and lightening. It was such a bad storm, the electric had been knocked out.

Mikasa had lit the fireplace in the living room, and lit some candles. "This seriously sucks...", Carly groaned, sitting in the armchair.

"Mom, when are the lights going to come back on?", asked Makoto. Akane was brushing Titan on the sofa.

"Your dad's on the phone now to find out, buddy", Mikasa replied. Eren came in, holding a flashlight. "They said not until early tomorrow morning", he said, rolling his eyes.

"Seriously?", Mikasa asked. "Maybe we should just call it a night?", Makoto suggested, petting Titan. "I can't sleep in the dark!", whimpered Akane then, she hurried over to her mother, as Mikasa cuddled her.

Akane always needed a nightlight to sleep with. "Besides, Mikasa you need the fan on at night", Eren added worriedly. The white noise from a fan helped with her migraines.

"None of us can sleep, what should we do?", asked Mikasa. "Shadow puppets?", Carly grumbled, bored.

"I have some old board games in my room", Makoto said then.

"We could play Monopoly!", Akane suggested. Makoto's oxygen machines all switched over to battery in emergencies like this.

Armin and Rubi were lucky, they had gone on a 2 week vacation to Florida with Alex, going to Disneyland and everything while Eren and Mikasa petsat for them.

Hook and Cheeto were over at Armin and Rubi's house, so Eren and Mikasa went over to feed them and walk Hook every day and evening.

"I actually invited Arashi over", Carly said then. Eren frowned. "Really sweetie?", asked Mikasa. "Yeah, we've been writing some Japanese song lyrics so we're going to get some work done", Carly replied.

After bringing down some board games, Makoto and Akane were playing Monopoly while Eren and Mikasa made some marshmallows on the fireplace.

Carly made one for herself, when there was a knock at the door. "Finally!", she got up, letting Arashi in. "Sorry, the rain is crazy", he said.

"It's fine sweetie, you got your lyrics sheets?", asked Carly. "Yep", Arashi and Carly went to go upstairs then, but Eren pointed the flashlight at them.

"Whoa, whoa there you two! Where do you think you're going?", he asked then. "Upstairs in my room, to work on these lyrics", Carly replied.

"In the dark? At night? Alone? I don't think so! You can do it in the kitchen", Eren said firmly, glaring. "Dad, come on! We're not going to do anything...like that. Do you honestly think I want my parents to hear us?", Carly pointed out.

Eren cringed. "Honey, your dad has a point...you two could easily...do stuff real quiet and we wouldn't hear...", Mikasa started.

Carly looked at her parents. "Really? Because you can't", she said then. Eren froze, while Mikasa turned bright red.

There was a seriously awkward pause.

Eren and Mikasa exchanged uncomfortable looks. "Um...you hear us when...", Mikasa started to ask. "Trust me mom, the whole neighborhood hears you", Carly pointed out.

Mikasa turned even redder, while Eren gawked. "C-Carly..! That's no way to speak to your mother...!", he started, flustered.

"What? It's the truth! I'm sorry but...mom, dad please...we promise we won't do anything", Carly pleaded. "We just would like some privacy is all", Arashi added.

Eren sighed. "Okay..okay, fine. But don't get any ideas", Mikasa warned, still flushed.

"Hey, we mean it you two!", Eren added firmly, as Carly and Arashi went upstairs.

As it got later, Makoto and Akane eventually fell asleep. Eren did as well, snoring. Mikasa rested in his arms, as she cuddled Akane.

Makoto fell asleep on the other sofa with Titan. Mittens was asleep upstairs on Eren and Mikasa's bed.

In Carly's bedroom, Arashi and Carly were kissing on the bed, laying on their stomachs, their sheets of paper spread out in front of them on the bed.

Carly deepened the kiss, as Arashi ran his hand through her hair. "We should get back to work...", Arashi admitted breathlessly.

"Little longer...", Carly moaned softly, breathlessly as she only deepened the kiss. Arashi's breathing grew heavy as he then moved in closer, and without thinking, groped her breast through her top.

Carly blushed, but his touch was so gentle..and not forceful. She found herself moaning softly, as she lay back so he was on top of her.

They kissed more, as Arashi kept softly squeezing her breast. Their breathing became labored as their moans heightened a bit.

"Ahem", Mikasa's voice was heard then. "M-Mom!", Carly and Arashi both jumped out of their skin, to see Mikasa standing there.

She had her arms folded, tapping her foot, glaring. "M-Mom, it's...it's not what it looks like...", Carly stuttered.

Mikasa sighed. "I'll let you both off the hook this ONE time...because, frankly your dad and I did the same thing when we were your age", she admitted.

Carly blinked. "What?", she asked. "If your grandparents hadn't come home early, it may have gone further...but that's why I'm interrupting you both now. You don't want a child at 15 years old", Mikasa told them.

"Yes, ma'am", Arashi said. "Okay, Arashi you can sleep in the guest bedroom. Carly, head to bed honey. It's already 2 AM", Mikasa said.

"Okay mom..", Carly nodded, as she and Arashi blushed once more at each other.

By the next day, after the kids were at school, Eren and Mikasa were checking the fridge and freezer to make sure the food didn't go spoiled from no electric for 12 hours.

"I'm honestly surprised I didn't have to collar those two last night", admitted Eren, as he checked the milk.

"Actually...I did, Eren", Mikasa confessed then. Eren froze, as he glared. "What happened?", he asked, protectively.

"Nothing...he did get to...say second base but..luckily. I interrupted them", Mikasa answered simply. Eren's fists clenched. "That little rat bastard..", he growled.

"Eren, we can't yell at them. We were no better at that age! Remember? You had your hands all over my breasts! If your parents hadn't come home early...", Mikasa pointed out.

Eren turned a bit red, as he sighed. "I just...I'm constantly on edge...aren't you Mika?", asked Eren. Mikasa looked down softly.

"There is...one thing we could do", she suggested then. Eren blinked.

About a week later, Carly was a bit late showing up to school. She, Arashi and Emily planned to meet in the music room since Carly got a new guitar from allowance she saved up.

But she was a bit late. Emily checked her watch as she sat at the piano. "Sorry Em!", Carly hurried in then, carrying her guitar.

"Took you long enough! Even Arashi's late!", Emily stated. "Sorry...um...well, my parents took me for..", Carly sighed, running a hand through her hair.

Emily blinked. "Birth control?", she guessed, remembering Carly briefly mention it a week ago. "Yeah...the appointment was today. They don't want to take any chances", admitted Carly.

"A bit paranoid, aren't they?", asked Emily. Carly sighed almost dreamily, thinking about Arashi. "To be honest, I'm not sure how much longer Arashi and I can control ourselves...the sexual tension is kinda through the roof", she confessed, red in the face.

Emily giggled. "Oooh, damn girl! Tell me more!", she teased, playfully hitting Carly's arm. Carly knew if her dad or mom ever heard her say that they'd have a heart attack, especially her dad.

But it was the truth, the closer Arashi and Carly grew, the more they wanted, no needed each other. Carly was starting to understand how her parents felt for each other.

"Where is Arashi anyway? Have you heard from him?", asked Emily softly. "He said he was running a bit late since his mom was feeling ill. We can start without him", replied Carly.

"Okay", Emily pulled her lyric notes out. "Amurita?", she asked then. "Yes", Carly smiled, sitting down with her guitar.

"Carly...you're so good at this song, you should enter the Singing contest at the school", Emily suggested.

Carly blushed, not saying anything as she took a deep breath. She began to sing in clear Japanese, with a beautiful singing voice that rivaled her own mother's.

She played the guitar softly, as Emily played the piano.

"...Kikasete natsukashii uta wo", she began. As she sang for a few more minutes, the door opened softly. Arashi arrived, and he stopped dead in his tracks.

Color reached his face as his eyes widened in amazement. Her voice was so amazing...he was completely speechless and dumbfounded.

Carly continued to sing softly. She blushed, seeing Arashi but she continued. Emily smiled, also noticing their exchanged looks as she continued to play the piano.

"...ano hibi ni...amurita...", Carly finished after a few moments. "Carla...that was so beautiful...I...holy shit...", Arashi came over, taking her hands as Carly blushed.

"I inherited from my mother...she has a gorgeous voice", Carly explained, bashfully. "I keep trying to convince her, she should sign up for the singing contest", Emily added.

"The one that's taking place in Spring?", asked Arashi. It was currently winter, late November. "Yes! Arashi, convince your girlfriend she needs to sign up!", Emily urged.

Carly looked down, unsure. "I can't force you sweetheart...but Emily's right. You have serious talent. You should enter", Arashi said softly.

Carly looked at him, biting her lip. "I...I want to...I just...really wonder if I'm as good as mom", admitted Carly.

"Are you kidding me?! Carly, do you even hear yourself when you sing?! You're incredible!", Emily pointed out.

"She's right baby...and I'm sure your parents think the same", Arashi smiled kindly.

Carly took a deep breath. "I...I guess I'll consider it", she finally caved a bit as Emily beamed.

Across at the elementary school, Makoto had just gotten into his seat. He sighed, feeling a bit lonely since Alex was still on vacation with his parents in Florida.

He gazed out the window, seeing snow was already on the ground. The air was already cold too. "Okay class, settle down. We have a new student joining us from Japan", the teacher annouced as she came in.

Some students murmured while Makoto glanced up from his desk. "Another student from Japan? Makoto, isn't your sister's boyfriend from Japan too?", a student whispered.

"Yeah, but we've had some new students this year even from Scotland, England and the Philippines...it's not really uncommon", admitted Makoto.

It was true, this school district seemed to be filled with out of country transfers, all the way back to when Eren and Mikasa attended. Rubi was a transfer from England after all.

"Please be nice to her", the teacher added, as the students piped down. Makoto watched, as a girl with short brown hair entered. Her hair was Mikasa's length and even a similar style. She was wearing a red coat with mittens, and had brown eyes. Makoto's eyes widened a bit, color reaching his cheeks...but also something else...his heart seemed to skip several beats at the mere sight of this girl.


	6. New Student

Makoto starred, utterly speechless at the girl in the front of the classroom. "Please introduce yourself", the teacher said. The girl made zero eye contact with the class, glancing into the distance.

"My name is Kayo Hinazuki...pleased to meet you", her voice was quiet, with a rather nonchalant tone. She ran a hand through her hair, in a similar way Mikasa and Carly did.

Makoto gulped a bit, feeling himself turn deeper shades of pink. "Okay Kayo, you can sit in front of Makoto Jaeger", the teacher gestured.

Kayor nodded quietly. She walked over to her desk, and sat down. She didn't seem to notice Makoto, her eyes seemed to be somewhere else.

"She's a bit strange...", a female student whispered. "Does she have special needs or something?", another whispered.

Kayo didn't even bat an eye at the whispering, getting her textbooks out quietly. Makoto bit his lip. He leaned back in his seat. He realized he was still blushing..he could feel it on his cheeks.

His heart was also still racing...it was obvious he had a crush on her already. He sighed, he could only imagine Alex's teasing if he was here.

Makoto blinked then, as he looked down. He noticed a dark purple mark on Kayo's knee, most of it hidden by her skirt.

Makoto's eyes softened, worried. It...looked like a bruise. But why? The class went slower than usual for Makoto...he wanted to properly talk to Kayo.

Not just because he had a crush on her...but he had his mother's kindness..and wanted to make sure she was all right. Maybe she just fell on her way over...it was winter after all, and the roads were slippery.

When the class ended, Makoto went to the cafeteria to eat lunch since it was too cold outside. He noticed Kayo sitting by herself, eating quietly. Makoto took his chance, and casually went over.

"May I sit here?", he asked. Kayo didn't look up at him. "Doesn't really matter", she answered, again in a quiet voice.

"Thanks! Sorry, all the other tables are full", Makoto sat down, scratching the back of his head. Kayo sipped her water bottle.

"No they're aren't", she commented, without looking up. Makoto blushed, sheepish. It was true many tables were actually empty.

"O-Oh...right..well, I'm sitting here now", Makoto stuttered a bit, as he opened his Japanese bento that Mikasa made for him.

He blinked softly then, noticing Kayo just had a cold sandwich and a bottle of water. "That doesn't look like much...", he commented in a concerned voice.

"My mom works a lot..she doesn't get to cook much", Kayo replied softly, still not looking up. Makoto glanced down at his own lunch. He bit his lip then.

"You can have some of mine if you'd like!", he blurted out then, a bit suddenly. Kayo blinked, and finally she looked at him properly.

She looked surprised, and then frowned. "Bakajanaino?", she asked then, in Japanese. Makoto blinked. "Eh?", he asked, a bit lost.

Kayo blinked. "Aren't you half Japanese?", she asked, looking closer at his eyes. "Oh, well...not quite half, my mom's half Japanese...my older sister Carly, she knows more Japanese than me", admitted Makoto a bit sheepishly.

He really had fallen behind in that subject of class. Kayo looked at him, rather quiet. Makoto felt like she was silently judging him.

"So...um..what did you say?", he asked, embarrassed. "I asked if you were stupid", Kayo answered simply. Makoto gawked at her.

"Uhh...well...I don't think I am..", he was completely taken aback by the question. "Why would you ask that?", he asked.

"You're willing to share your lunch with a complete stranger, after all the hard work your mother went into making it just for you", Kayo replied.

Makoto starred at her, blinking. "Holy cow...you're...you're a strange one, Kayo Hinazuki...you're really mature for your age. Um...don't think of it that way, mom makes me lunch every day, and I think she'd be pretty mad at me if I didn't share with a damsel in distress", Makoto answered, grinning a bit.

Kayo looked down a bit before answering. "If you're sure", she gave in. Makoto smiled then. He sat closer to her, pushing his bento towards her.

"You can pick what you want", he assured her. Kayo took a moment, before picking a few things. "What's your name, anyway?", she asked softly as she took a bite.

"Makoto Jaeger", replied Makoto, he blinked then. Kayo had gone quiet...the look on her face...like she had never eaten anything quite this good.

She placed a hand to her cheek, her eyes wide. "Kayo?", Makoto asked worriedly. Kayo blinked, snapping out of it.

"Sorry...it's just...I never had anything this good before", Kayo admitted, as she continued to eat. Makoto looked at her, his eyes turning worried again.

"You've never had a Japanese bento? But...aren't you from Japan?", he asked. Kayo didn't answer him, as she finished eating.

She finished some of her water, as she got up. "Gochisoosama", she said. It was obvious she wasn't used to not speaking her native language, and still carried a bit of an accent.

She began to walk away, the bell about to ring. "Ah, wait! Kayo! Where...did you get that bruise?", asked Makoto. Kayo stopped for a moment, not turning to look at him.

"I fell on the ice on my way here", she replied simply. "Oh..I see. I'm glad that's all", Makoto smiled. Kayo left then.

Makoto sighed softly. He went to the library on next break, and looked up what "Gochisoosama" meant in English. He flipped through the pages.

"Found it!", he read, and saw it meant "That was delicious" in Japanese. After exiting the library, he glanced down the hall to see Kayo. He was about to wave over, but saw she went into the girls bathroom.

He sighed, just missing her. He headed back to class. Inside the girls bathroom, which was empty, Kayo staggered a bit as she leaned against the sink.

She was clutching her belly, feeling like she may throw up. Like her body...wasn't used to keeping large amounts of food down.

Almost like she barely ever got an actual meal..if ever. She groaned weakly, shutting her eyes tightly trying to fight the severe nausea.

Her belly kept heaving like she was going to vomit, but she kept trying to swallow it back. Makoto..was sweet enough to share his food with her after all.

The nausea only heightened, as she gripped the sink tightly, and hit her stomach, frustrated. "Come on...keep it down, damn it...!", she growled, weakly.

She nearly threw up, but eventually the nausea left, she was able to keep it down. She whimpered, leaning against the wall, her hand on her stomach.

She glanced down and lifted her skirt a bit, seeing the large bruise on her knee.

By the end of the day, Makoto was waiting to meet his sister. He shivered a bit, and used his inhaler. "Sis is late again, big shock", he rolled his eyes, knowing Carly was most likely either goofing off with Emily or making out with Arashi in a broom closet.

As he waited impatiently, he saw Kayo walk passed him. He blinked, seeing her about to go up some stairs.

"Kayo! Are you walking home by yourself?", he asked. Kayo glanced back at him. "I always do", she replied.

"Oh..don't you get lonely?", asked Makoto. "Is this you making small talk?", asked Kayo. Makoto blushed a bit sheepishly.

"I guess so...", he admitted, a bit awkwardly. Kayo looked at him more. She came down the stairs, facing him.

"Makoto...could you do me a favor?", she asked. Makoto blinked, and even looked excited. "Yes? What is it?", he asked eagerly.

The wind blew a bit hard, causing Kayo's hair to flow in the breeze. It looked really pretty, as Makoto blushed.

Kayo had the most nonchalant expression on her face. She took a deep breath.

"Could you...kill my mom?", she suddenly asked. Makoto blinked, his brain actually needed a moment to process what she just asked, due to the casual way she asked it.

Like asking him to get her something from the store. "Uhhh...what...?!", he gawked at her, a horrified look on his face.

Kayo starred at him, studying his reaction. "I was joking", she then said, although she wasn't smiling. Makoto gave a nervous chuckle.

"O-Oh...? You were? You sure know how to keep a straight face...although I don't get the joke...", admitted Makoto, completely disoriented.

Kayo gave a small nod. She then turned about to leave. Makoto snapped out of it. He didn't know where that came from..but...he didn't really care. His heart was still calling out to her.

"Kayo, will you be here tomorrow?", he asked. Kayo glanced behind her. "Baka...I do go to school here now", she replied.

Makoto blushed. "I think she just called me an idiot", he admitted, as she left.

As he stood there, completely smitten, Carly finally came over. "Hey kiddo! Sorry I'm late", she blushed, waving goodbye to Arashi and Emily.

Makoto didn't hear her at first, starring out at the horizon. "Hm? Makoto? Oi! Makoto!", Carly waved her hand in front of his face.

Makoto blinked, snapping out of it. "Oh..sorry sis", he was still quite red. "You're beat red Makoto, do you have a fever?", Carly felt his forehead.

"No, I'm fine! It's nothing..", Makoto started, as he began walking. Carly followed. "Makoto, are your lungs okay?", she fussed, worriedly.

Makoto sighed. "I said I'm fine, sis!", he insisted. Carly frowned. "Hey! I'm your big sister, I know when something's up. And if it's your health, mom and dad need to know", she growled.

"It's not my health, sis...! It's..a girl transferred to my class today...", Makoto finally said. Carly blinked, and she then grinned.

"Ooooohh...a girl? Ohhh I see now! My baby brother has a crush!", Carly teased, as Makoto rolled his eyes, only turning redder.

"Shuddup! It's none of your business", he grumbled. "You're as red as a tomato! Is she cute? What's her name?", Carly asked.

"Kayo Hinazuki...", Makoto answered. "She's Japanese?", asked Carly. Makoto nodded. "She's...adorable", he muttered, hiding his face a little bit.

"She's really pretty, and really shy...", he added, flustered. Carly beamed. "My little brother has a crush! I don't believe it!", she giggled.

The siblings soon arrived home.

"We're home", Carly said, grinning while Makoto remained flushed. "Welcome home...Makoto? You look really red, son", Eren commented as Mikasa looked over.

"Makoto met a giiirl!", Carly blurted out then. Makoto turned even redder. "SIS! What the hell?!", he growled. "That's payback, mister!", Carly said.

"A girl?", Eren blinked, while Mikasa beamed. "Ohhhh my god! Really? Already, Makoto?", she asked excitedly.

"She's a transfer student from Japan...her name is Kayo", Makoto answered, looking down. "That's so cute! What's she like, buddy?", asked Mikasa.

"She's very quiet, and shy...she actually reminds me a bit of you mom, I mean...how you described you were at that age", admitted Makoto.

"Really?", Eren looked a bit concerned then. "Does she have parents?", asked Mikasa. "She mentioned her mom works a lot, but that was all..", Makoto bit his lip.

"I could tell she's out of her element...she kept speaking Japanese at random", he added. Mikasa's eyes softened. "I did that a lot too when I was little, your dad taught me English", Mikasa smiled softly.

"So if you want buddy, you could teach her if she wants", Eren said. Makoto smiled. "I will! Sis..um, can you help me out?", Makoto asked.

"Makoto, I'm busy with Emily and Arashi at high school. I told you to not fall behind in your studies because I wouldn't be able to help you", Carly said.

"But...", Makoto whined. "Don't worry sweetie, I'll help you out a bit. Your sister's too busy with her own studies", Mikasa came over.

"Thanks mom", Makoto looked relieved to hear this.

That night, Eren and Mikasa were cuddled in bed. Makoto was asleep in his own room, Titan sleeping at the bottom of the bed.

Akane was fast asleep in her room, cuddling her teddy bear. Mittens was asleep on the window seat in Carly's bedroom. Carly was the only one in the house awake.

She was on her laptop in bed, on Skype with Arashi. But they were doing a little bit more than talking. Carly was just in her black top, as she slowly unbuttoned it, her webcam on.

Because Eren watched like a hawk, physical sex was a bit impossible until college. So Arashi and Carly took to the internet, and had a lot of late nights on skype.

Arashi was blushing as he watched his girlfriend unbutton her top slowly. "Are you sure everyone's asleep?", he asked softly.

"Yes...positive", Carly answered, revealing her black bra. She blushed a bit more, seeing Arashi's expression.

"You act like you haven't seen this before...", she whispered, blushing. Arashi smiled, looking down for a second.

"It never gets old, sweetie...", he replied simply. Carly bit her lip, blushing more. She ran a hand through her hair, leaning back.

"And...if you were here...if dad didn't use his security system to detect you...what would you do to me?", she asked, in a very suggestive tone.

Arashi blushed. "First I'd kiss you of course, baby...and lay you back on the bed, squeezing your breasts. I'd kiss your neck, moving my hand down between your legs...", Arashi began.

Carly's body tensed, feeling herself already grow wet as she closed her eyes. Her breathing went labored as Arashi continued talking to her like that, as she released small quiet moans, touching herself already.

When her moaning got slightly loud, Arashi felt himself grow hard. "Carla...sweetie, shhhh, we don't want your parents hearing...", he shushed her gently.

Carly whimpered, biting her lip. "It's impossible to stay quiet...with you talking to me like that...fuuck...", she bit her pillow case, muffling a moan, already growing close.

After going like this for a while, her moans got more vocal, as she clutched her bedsheets, her legs stretching a bit.

In Eren and Mikasa's room, Eren was asleep, snoring. Mikasa opened her eyes, hearing her daughter. She sighed softly...she couldn't get mad.

Her and Eren did the same stuff at that age. Plus she knew it was on Skype since she didn't hear Arashi, and knew her daughter wore headphones.

She also highly respected her daughter's privacy. But she knew if Eren heard, there would be hell to pay.

She turned onto her side, grabbing the earplugs. She plugged Eren's ears, and then her own, hoping it didn't wake Makoto or Akane.

Back in Carly's room, she had reached her climax, gasping for air. Arashi was out of breath too. "Did anyone hear...?", he asked breathlessly.

"I don't think so...", replied Carly weakly, blushing.

By the next morning, Carly dropped Makoto off to his school, and walked to her own. "Hey Carly!", Emily waved, standing with Arashi, waiting.

"Hey!", Carly ran over. She and Arashi both blushed, remembering last night. They then kissed deeply. Carly wrapped her arms around Arashi's neck, as he deepened the kiss, stroking her long hair.

Emily starred. "Thank you for last night...", Carly whispered, gazing into his eyes. "Thank YOU", Arashi said, grinning.

Emily's eyes widened. "Ooooh, did you two finally get laid?", she teased. Carly and Arashi both blushed hard.

"No..I mean...does Skype count?", asked Carly, turning redder as the trio began walking to school. Emily giggled.

"Only counts if you had an orgasm", she said. Carly turned even redder, looking away. "Oooh, you go girl!", Emily nudged her friend.

"It's a miracle her parents didn't hear", admitted Arashi, blushing. "Headphones, they're a beautiful invention", Emily stated.

"I think Mom knows, she's too smart. But I also know she respects our privacy. I think she's plugging dad's ears at night", Carly admitted.

Emily sighed. "You got such a cool mom, Carly! Seriously, Mikasa is more like your big sister than your mom! You can talk about such personal things with her, and she even lets you skype sex with your boyfriend! My mom freaks out if I make a mild sex joke", she said.

"Mom's always been very chill...sure she has some rules, and reasonable ones, but...I really am lucky to have her", Carly smiled softly.

Eren and Mikasa's rules for Carly included be home by 9 on week nights, and by 11 on weekends, and only tell them where she'll be, keep her phone with her at all times, and absolutely no sex in the house with Arashi.

Well, Mikasa's rule was no sex in the house, but Eren's rule was no sex at all until college. Mikasa was much more bendable on rules than Eren when it came to certain things.

A part of that was to do with the fact she wanted to be very much like her own late mother. Akane Ackerman was similar, she bended the rules often since she cherished Mikasa so much.

But at the same time she didn't let Mikasa get away with anything bad though. In other words, like her mother, Mikasa wasn't a strict parent. But she still enforced the rules when needed.

Makoto hurried into school with Akane. "Makoto, I really need the TV tonight! It's a Scooby doo movie marathon! Daddy promised to record it for me!", Akane told him.

"Okay, okay! But I get the TV tomorrow night, they're airing Godzilla films", Makoto replied. "You have all the movies on DVD though", Akane stated.

"Four were destroyed during your last temper tantrum, remember?", Makoto frowned. Akane looked embarrassed.

"Ah, the bell's ringing! See you later, big brother!", Akane waved, quickly escaping. Makoto sighed. Of course his parents were going to buy him new copies, but hadn't had a moment too.

He blinked then, seeing Kayo walking down the corridor.

"Kayo!", he waved, but she didn't appear to hear him. Her eyes seemed to be somewhere else. She hadn't even taken her bag off.

Makoto grew even more confused, seeing her enter the room with the Indoor pool.

"Does she was swim class this early?", Makoto wondered. He hadn't heard of any swim classes being this early...especially in the winter.

He put his bag in his locker, and hurried over. He entered the room. "Kayo?", he looked across the large Olympic sized swimming pool.

The water was most likely pretty cold, and the room was completely empty. Except for Kayo, who stood all the way on the other side of the large room.

She was over by the deep end, which went 30 feet deep, with a high diving board. She was starring down at the cold water.

"Kayo...!", Makoto called over to her again, but she ignored him. Makoto blinked, not understanding, when suddenly Kayo's body seemed to go limp.

Like she let it go limp on purpose, and she fell into the deep end. Makoto froze, his eyes widening..and noticed she wasn't coming back up.

"KAYO!", Makoto sprinted across the large room, over to where she fell in. His heart sunk, he could see her body sinking down to the bottom, her eyes closed.

She wasn't even attempting to swim back up. Makoto kicked his shoes off, and dived in after her, water splashing as both children disappeared under the water.


	7. Abuse

Makoto opened his eyes under the water, and swam down urgently. He wrapped his arms around Kayo's limp body, pulling her to the surface. He gasped for air as he reached it, struggling to swim, as he held her unconscious form.

"Kayo..! Kayo, stay with me!", he pleaded as he coughed hard, kicking against the cold water. He gripped the edge, and managed to lift Kayo up first, before pulling himself up.

He coughed, falling to his knees, wheezing hard. He shook his head urgently. "Not now lungs...not now!", he quickly took his inhaler, catching his breath.

He turned his attention back to Kayo, who was unconscious. "Kayo!", he gently shook her, but noticed she wasn't breathing.

Makoto's heart sunk, he then began pressing his hands to her chest. He had learned CPR from class. "C'mon, Kayo! Breathe!", he pleaded shakily, pumping on her chest hard.

When she didn't respond, he bit his lip, but then leaned down pressing his lips to hers, filling her lungs with air.

He then pumped on her chest again, and blew air into her lungs once more in a pattern. He was starting to lose air, when finally Kayo stirred.

She coughed up water, grimacing as she turned onto her side. "Kayo! That's it! Breathe!", Makoto encouraged, rubbing her back, as he helped her sit up.

She coughed more, as Makoto gasped for air, breathing hard. His lungs were weak, so that took a lot out of him.

When Kayo finished coughing, she looked at him weakly. "M-Makoto...?", she asked, seeming in shock he saved her...or that anyone even noticed her.

"Come on..you're going to get sick..", Makoto staggered to his feet, shaking as he helped Kayo up. They hurried into the locker room. Makoto grabbed a stack of towels, and handed one to Kayo.

Kayo took it, as she dried her hair. Makoto wrapped a second towel around her shoulders, and he dried his own hair.

"Kayo...are you all right? Why did you fall in? Did you faint?", Makoto began questioning her, a worried look in his eyes as he continued to struggle to catch his breath.

Kayo looked away, silent at first. She sighed shakily, as she stood up. As she did, she winced and actually hissed in pain slightly doubling over.

Makoto's eyes widened, worried. "Kayo, are you hurt?", he asked fearfully. Kayo didn't answer at first, gritting her teeth.

Because she was slightly bending over, the bottom of her shirt had lifted up. And Makoto could see a large bruise on her lower back.

Makoto's heart sunk. "You must have hit your back in the pool...", he went to lift her shirt up.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!", Kayo suddenly cried, in an urgent tone. It made Makoto flinch, as she pulled away from him, shaking like a leaf now.

"Kayo...", Makoto said softly, and worriedly. She faced him, a dark look in her eyes.

"You should have let me drown...", she said then, angrily. Makoto froze at her words, his heart sinking.

Before he could say anything, Kayo hurried out of there. Makoto stood there, completely horrified and in shock as it sunk in. Kayo didn't fall in by accident...she...did it on purpose.

She tried...to kill herself. And the bruises he's been seeing...Makoto wasn't stupid. It was obvious...Kayo was being abused by someone. He wasn't sure who...but...it had to be bad, to push her...a 10 year old child...to attempt suicide.

The next day, Makoto entered the classroom. He sat at his desk, and noticed Kayo wasn't there. The teacher came in, after the class was seated.

"Kayo Hinazuki will be absent for a few days, class", the teacher announced. Makoto's heart sunk. "Ma'am, why is that?", he asked anxiously.

The teacher blinked, Makoto never spoke without raising his hand. "It's rather personal, but its due to a self harm incident. Her mother took her to a hospital out of town", the teacher replied simply.

Students whispered in horror, while Makoto froze. Self harm incident? He glared, raising his hand then. "Ma'am...I..I really think Kayo is being abused. I saw bruises on her", he blurted out then.

The class went eerily silent at the accusation, while the teacher looked at him. "Kayo's mother has informed us the bruises are self inflicted...Makoto..", the teacher sighed then.

"Outside with me", she ordered, as Makoto blinked. But he got up, following the teacher out in the hall as the class all murmured.

"Makoto Jaeger, this is a very private matter. Kayo's mother gave us records, showing Kayo is a very unstable and depressed child. She self harms often...and we have further evidence of it...", the teacher said.

"Yesterday, our video cameras in the pool room caught Kayo attempting suicide by jumping in the pool. We saw you save her...", the teacher continued. Makoto said nothing, listening.

"Your concern for Kayo is very admirable, and even noble. But Makoto, she's a very troubled girl. Her mother has had her to several therapists and on many medications. So please, I'm asking you to not get too involved. Kayo isn't a victim of abuse", the teacher said sternly.

Makoto glared. "Why would she hurt herself? Or try to kill herself?", he demanded. "Her mother thinks it has something to do with her father dying a few years ago, they were apparently quite close...now please Makoto, drop it", the teacher said.

Makoto fell quiet, his thoughts racing. Something about this...it just didn't feel right. He couldn't place it...but...Kayo just didn't seem like someone who would self harm.

He trusted his instincts, the instincts he got from his parents. And there was more to this. But for now, he dropped it.

Kayo was absent for five whole days, before finally returning. Armin, Rubi and Alex were back from their vacation.

When Kayo came into the classroom, she sat down. She didn't look at anyone or say anything. Makoto watched her, worried.

"That's your girlfriend?", Alex whispered, teasing. Makoto rolled his eyes. "She's not my girlfriend, Alex! Cut it out!", he hissed, blushing.

Alex chuckled, while Makoto remained quiet. Alex blinked. "Hey, you okay? You've had a serious look on your face all morning", he asked.

Makoto looked down. "It's a long story...I'll tell you later", he sighed. Titan, who was sitting by Makoto, whimpered a bit, licking his hand.

Makoto petted him. After lunch, Makoto was late for Math class. "Damn it! Alex, this is all your fault!", he cursed, since Alex had distracted him with the new Pokemon game.

Alex had Reading, so he was in a different part of the school. Makoto and Titan ran across the snowy courtyard as a shortcut.

When they were halfway across, Makoto suddenly coughed. He stopped, and bent down to catch his breath, panting. Titan stopped, and whimpered worriedly.

The Akita grew anxious, as Makoto continued to struggle to catch his breath. He clutched his chest, the breathing attack not easing up like they usually did.

He coughed again, before falling to his knees. Titan whimpered, hurrying over, nudging Makoto's arm. "I...I'm o-okay T-Ttitan...", Makoto tried to assure his dog, but then coughed hard, and suddenly drops of blood appeared in the snow.

Titan smelled it, and he instantly ran, hurrying to find someone to help. The large Akita barked urgently, as he ran inside. He looked, and saw Kayo several feet up the hall. She didn't see him, walking to class.

Titan barked, and ran over to her. Kayo blinked, turning to look. Her eyes widened a bit at the large dog sprinting towards her.

Titan barked, and ran up to her, grabbing her sleeve with his teeth. He pulled her urgently, whimpering. "Makoto's dog...what is it, boy?", she asked. She had recalled seeing Titan with Makoto, but never really asked why.

Titan whimpered much more urgently, pulling Kayo harder. "Okay, I'm coming...!", she followed, as Titan hurried over to the courtyard.

Kayo followed, running as fast as she could. She entered the courtyard, and she froze and even paled. Makoto was curled up on the ground, shivering and coughing.

Titan ran to his side, whimpering. "Makoto...!", Kayo ran over, feeling her heart sink. She fell to her knees beside him.

"K-Kayo...", Makoto weakly said, before wheezing. He was struggling to breathe, clutching his chest as he coughed up some more blood.

Kayo''s heart sunk, seeing the blood. "Don't talk! I'll go get help!", she assured him quickly, she removed her coat, placing it over Makoto, before sprinting inside for a teacher.

After an ambulance had arrived and took Makoto to the hospital, Eren and Mikasa were called. After waiting for what felt like hours in the waiting room, Rubi came out.

"Sis! Is Makoto okay?", cried Mikasa fearfully, as Eren also got up. "He's okay you two...he did have a pretty bad attack, the worst one he's had since he was a baby. But he's breathing easier now", Rubi assured the anxious parents.

Mikasa exhaled in relief, as Eren rubbed her back soothingly, also looking relieved. "Any idea what caused it?", asked Eren worriedly.

Rubi nodded. "He's been overdoing it a bit too much. Running too fast alone can trigger an attack. But he'll be okay, he just needs to take it easier. He can go home by tomorrow...you two can see him", Rubi added, seeing how worried they looked.

"Thank you sis", Mikasa looked relieved, as she and Eren went in to see their son. Akane was being watched by Armin, while Carly was still in school.

Makoto was laying in the hospital bed, hooked up to an oxygen mask, and a heart monitor. Titan was sitting by the bed, resting his big fluffy head by Makoto's hand.

Makoto was petting his dog weakly, out of it. "Makoto..!", Mikasa hurried in. "Hey mom...", Makoto gave a weak but brave smile.

"You okay, buddy? You scared us to death!", Eren asked worriedly, as Mikasa carefully hugged her son.

"Yeah...sorry dad...", Makoto replied softly, as Mikasa gently took her son's hand. Eren petted Titan, sighing in relief.

"Thank God you have Titan...", he said. Makoto's eyes softened. "It wasn't just Titan...", he said, as he continued petting his dog. Mikasa blinked.

"Kayo...Kayo saved me...Titan went and got her...and she...she got help", Makoto replied, breathing carefully.

"Kayo did...?", Mikasa's eyes softened, thankful to that girl. Eren glanced over, seeing Kayo's coat was on the chair.

"Is that her coat, buddy?", he asked softly. Makoto nodded weakly. "I need...to return it to her", Makoto realized, as he went to sit up slightly. "Ah, ah..no sweetie, you need to rest today. We'll all return it to her tomorrow, I want to thank her anyway", Mikasa gently made her son lay back down, rubbing his back.

Eren smiled. "It looks like you really care about your crush", he said. Makoto blushed a bit, as he rested. Mikasa smiled softly.

"You just rest today sweetie, we'll return it in the morning", she assured him, kissing his forehead.

By the next day, Eren and Mikasa took Akane and Makoto to the elementary school. Akane hurried off with her friends, while Makoto got out of the car, holding Titan's leash.

Mikasa held Kayo's coat, while Makoto scanned the front of the school for Kayo. He blinked then, seeing her.

"Kayo!", he waved. Kayo stopped, and she looked over. She looked so relieved he was okay. "Makoto..", she smiled, as she ran over.

Mikasa blinked, as she looked at Kayo. She got the...strangest feeling in her heart. Like she was looking into a mirror. For a split second, she saw herself when she was a child...right after her parents were killed.

Something about Kayo...not only reminded her of herself in some ways...but there was something else. That dark, nonchalant look in her eyes...it made Mikasa's heart sink.

"You're feeling better?", Kayo asked Makoto softly. "Yep! Thanks to you and Titan", Makoto answered, grinning.

"I'm glad...", Kayo paused then, noticing Eren and Mikasa a few feet behind Makoto. Her entire mood seemed to change from relieved...to anxious, almost fearful.

"Oh, these are my parents Kayo!", Makoto introduced. Mikasa stepped forward. She knelt down at eye level with the little girl.

"So you're Kayo? I've heard quite a lot about you from my son...I wanted to say thank you, so much for helping him", Mikasa said gently.

Kayo blinked softly, remaining tense. "Also thank you for lending your coat to him, here sweetie, I washed it for you", Mikasa gently handed it over.

Kayo carefully took it, she looked...surprised. "You..didn't have to do that...", she said quietly, as she held her coat close.

Mikasa's eyes softened, worried as she stood up. "It was no problem sweetheart, it was the least I could do in return", she assured as she went to gently pat Kayo's head.

Kayo froze, her heart pounding when she suddenly flinched. Mikasa blinked, worriedly. "Kayo..?", Makoto asked anxiously, while Eren also turned worried.

"S-Sorry...", Kayo squeaked out, looking down. "It's all right sweetheart", Mikasa assured her kindly. Kayo looked at Mikasa, and felt a lump forming in her throat.

She struggled to fight back her heavy tears. Kayo had never experienced such...intense, genuine kindness before from an adult.

"T-Thank you...for returning my c-coat...", Kayo's voice cracked, before she turned on her heel, hurrying into the school.

"Kayo, wait!", Makoto chased after her into the school. Eren and Mikasa stood there, both thinking the same thing.

"Eren...", Mikasa looked at her husband, anxiously. "You thinking what I am, angel?", asked Eren worriedly. Mikasa nodded.

"Something's not right Eren. It's not just the fact she flinched...did you see her eyes? They looked just like mine...back when my parents...", Mikasa tensed a bit, biting her lip. Eren rubbed her shoulder soothingly.

"But...Makoto mentioned she has a mother", he pointed out. Mikasa looked down. "I don't know what but...something's really wrong. The poor thing was shaky and everything...Eren, I felt like I was looking at a reflection of myself, when I was that age...", she confessed.

"What do you think is wrong, Mika?", asked Eren worriedly. Mikasa shook her head. "I don't know..it could be a hundred things, Eren...to make a child that nonchalant", she replied.

"I agree...something's off. We can't really do anything with no evidence though", Eren said softly. "Makoto really loves her too...", Mikasa stated, worriedly.

Inside the school, Kayo had escaped into the girls bathroom. She leaned against the wall, sinking down as she buried her face into her coat.

She was trembling badly, as she broke down, crying softly. Mikasa...was so kind to her. Kayo never felt a gentle touch from a mother before...and yet she still flinched.

Everything about Mikasa...made Kayo feel so jealous of Makoto. His mom..was so kind. Her eyes, her touch, even her voice.

Never had Kayo felt so safe, yet so sad at the same time. Was that...the way a mother was supposed to be? Was Mikasa...what a good mother was?

Kayo wiped her eyes, as she pulled herself back up. She exited the girls bathroom, her eyes red and puffy. Makoto was waiting for her.

"Kayo! You okay?", he asked worriedly, hurrying up to her. Kayo didn't answer at first, looking away. "Makoto...you're really lucky...you know that?", she asked then, her voice cracked.

Makoto's heart sunk, worriedly. He could tell by her voice, Kayo had been crying. "You're really, truly lucky to have a mom like yours...be kind to her, and please don't give her a hard time...", Kayo pleaded.

"I try my best not to...Kayo...", Makoto took a deep breath. "Would it be okay...if I visited sometime?", he asked. Kayo hesitated.

"Not really...", she replied softly. "But...I think I should know where you live. I mean...we're friends, right? You helped me when I needed it, so I want to return the favor! If you ever are in trouble and need help, I'll know where you live", Makoto offered.

Kayo bit her lip, as she looked at him. There was a tense moment of silence. Makoto needed to know where she lived...if he was ever going to find out what's going on.

Kayo glanced away from him for a moment. "Walk down Maple street about four blocks, turn onto that old dirt road called 'Levine Street'. Walk another 2 blocks and you'll see a trailer park to your right. I'm in Trailer #14", she told him then.

"Oh! Thank you!", Makoto felt relief fill him, he didn't expect her to tell him. "I live on the other side of Maple Street, closer to the school, my house number is 397", he told her. Kayo nodded silently.

"You can visit anytime Kayo", he added. Kayo nodded again. "Same...just...call first", she handed him her number, before turning to go to class.

"Oh, Kayo wait...um...we're friends, right?", Makoto asked then. Kayo blinked, looking back at him. "You...want to be friends with me?", she asked him.

"Sure! I really like you Kayo..you're really kind, and pretty and...", Makoto stopped then, seeing Kayo turn deep shades of pink at what he just called her. She blushed more, her eyes wide, for once not looking nonchalant.

"Oh..um...I..", Makoto started, nervously. Kayo looked away, still blushing. "Sure...we can be friends", she said. She turned, and hurried to class.

Makoto held the paper with her phone number tight, before writing down her address on the other side of the paper.

By the next day, Kayo was absent again from school. The teacher was told she was feeling sick, but Makoto doubted it.

At lunch break, Makoto went down to the lockers. He opened his, grabbing his bag. Alex blinked, seeing him.

"Hey, Makoto! Where are you going?", he asked hurrying over. "I got somewhere to be, and don't have much time...", Makoto replied quickly.

Alex gawked at his friend. "WHAT?! You're ditching school?! Makoto, are you serious?!", Alex asked him. "Shhhh! Keep it down, Alex!", Makoto shushed him.

"Sorry...can I come?", asked Alex, excitedly. "No, this isn't a fun trip. I'm going to check on Kayo", Makoto replied sternly.

Alex blinked. "Isn't she just sick?", he asked. Makoto sighed, closing his locker door. "She's not sick, Alex...I think she's being abused...I'm almost positive", he confessed.

"What? Makoto, come on...the teacher already said it. You told me yourself! Kayo has..well..issues. She hurts herself...", Alex started.

Makoto glared, he clenched his teeth, frustrated. "That's a bunch of crap, Alex. There's no way in hell Kayo hurts herself...", he growled, shaking. Alex blinked, noticing his best friend's sudden change of tone.

"You're...really serious about this?", Alex asked softly. Makoto nodded. Alex sighed. "All right...I'll cover for you", he smiled then. Makoto blinked.

"If you're late, I'll just make up a story to the teacher", Alex explained, winking. Makoto smiled then. "You're the best...thanks", he said.

Makoto and Titan left the school, and hurried down Maple street. They kept going until they saw "Levine Street"

"This way...", Makoto tugged at his Akita's leash, turning onto the dirt road. It was a very deserted type of street.

Nothing on either side of the road but woods. It was also pretty icy, and quiet. The road wasn't even paved properly.

Makoto kept walking with Titan, before seeing the Trailer Park sign. It was an old, dated sign that must have been hanging there for ten years.

It simply said "Trailers For Rent Or Sale"

They turned into the Trailer Park, and it really wasn't that best looking neighborhood. There was garbage littered outside, and several of the trailers looked old and falling apart.

One trailer had a large Rottweiler chained to the steps. The guard dog growled, starring at Makoto and Titan. Titan ignored the dog, focusing as Makoto kept walking.

Makoto stopped then, seeing an old trailer with the number 14 on the door. "This is the place...", he realized. He noticed no car was parked near it...maybe no one was home? Makoto walked up, and knocked on the front door.

He got no response. It also looked pitch dark inside the trailer as well. "They must not be home...", Makoto started, when Titan's ears suddenly perked and his head turned, looking towards the back yard.

He sprinted so suddenly, his leash got out of Makoto's grasp. "Titan!" Makoto chased after his dog, as Titan squeezed his body through an opening in the old fence. Makoto followed.

"Titan, wait up boy!", he squeezed through the fence, and saw Titan was digging frantically at an old shed.

His claws were scratching the door urgently, barking and whimpering. Makoto froze...he got a sinking feeling.

"Titan...what is it boy...?", he asked nervously, as he slowly walked over. Titan barked, whining like crazy now, digging at the door's bottom crack, trying to open it.

"Easy, easy...back up", Makoto unlatched the shed door, and pulled it opened slowly. It opened with a slow creak, and as light shined into the dark shed...Makoto saw Kayo.

She was laying there, on her side, covered in bruises. There were on her legs, arms and even her face. She was slightly curled up, her eyes closed, gritting her teeth.

Titan whimpered worriedly, while Makoto's heart sunk. "K-Kayo..!", he snapped out of it, he went to pull his own coat off.

"Don't look at me...", Kayo pleaded then, in a very quiet voice, shaking. "Kayo, you're going to get sick! Let me...", Makoto took a step forward.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME!", Kayo cried then, urgently. Makoto flinched back, his heart sinking. Kayo fought back tears, not looking at him as she winced painfully.

"Kayo...", he started worriedly, when Titan suddenly growled. Makoto blinked, and felt a presence behind him.

"Who are you?", an agitated voice sneered behind him. Makoto froze, and turned to see a woman...with a deranged look in her eyes stare down at him...she resembled Kayo...it was her mother.


	8. Sickness

Makoto starred at Kayo's mother, but he then glared, not afraid. Titan was growling lowly, his fur on end. He didn't like this woman's scent at all.

"Why's Kayo out here?", Makoto demanded, not backing down. Mrs. Hinazuki seemed to ignore him, as she looked at Kayo.

"Kayo, come out of there", she said simply. Makoto blinked, and saw Kayo slowly get to her feet. She winced, hissing in pain.

Mrs. Hinazuki wrapped a thin blanket around Kayo's shoulders, guiding her out. Kayo didn't look at Makoto, as her mother began walking away with her.

"Kayo! What happened?! Tell me!", Makoto cried urgently. The two stopped for a moment. "Kayo...tell him how you got hurt", Mrs. Hinazuki sneered.

Kayo didn't turn to look at Makoto. She looked down ever so slightly.

"I fell", she replied in a very small voice. Makoto's heart sunk, his eyes widening in fear at her sad lie. It was so obvious to him now what was happening.

He couldn't keep this a secret any longer. He glared, before hurrying out of there. Titan and him hurried home.

"Mom! Dad!", Makoto ran inside the house with Titan. "Makoto?!", Mikasa cried. "There you are! We were about to go out looking for you!", Eren said, worriedly.

"Your teacher called and said you left the school!", Mikasa added anxiously. "I know, I'm sorry for worrying you...but..", Makoto looked down.

"But what?", Eren asked, folding his arms while Mikasa looked worried. "Mom..dad...Kayo needs my help. She's being abused by her mom!", Makoto said then, urgently.

Eren and Mikasa both blinked, exchanging looks. "Makoto, buddy...your teacher just told us on the phone that Kayo self harms herself...", Eren started.

Makoto suddenly glared in frustration. "That's BULLSHIT!", he yelled then, shocking both his parents. "Makoto..!", Eren started to scold, but Mikasa stopped him.

"Makoto...sweetie...we don't believe it either", Mikasa assured her son then. Makoto blinked, as he relaxed a bit.

"You...don't?", he asked. Eren shook his head. "I knew it the second I looked at her...her eyes. Makoto, the only problem is there isn't enough proof", Mikasa looked down softly.

"With her mother having...supposedly real doctors reports of self harm, no school or police are going to believe she's being abused", Eren added. "They're clearly fake reports! That just look legit...we have to do SOMETHING!", Makoto cried, anxiously.

Eren looked down, he glared. "Makoto's right, we have to at least send the police over. Have them check it out", he decided.

"Eren, wait!", Mikasa said then, while Makoto looked relieved. "Mika, we can't keep waiting! If that poor girl really is being abused, we need to help her as soon as possible!", Eren pointed out.

"I agree...but what happens if the police find no evidence? All it would accomplish is Kayo getting abused further and worse!", Mikasa pointed out back, fearfully.

"Mom, we have to try!", Makoto pleaded...he was desprete to save her. Mikasa bit her lip...she wanted to do this.

But at the same time, she knew if it backfired, and if the police couldn't find enough evidence to do something right away...Kayo would suffer her mother's wrath.

It may even trigger something worse...like murder.

She took a deep breath...she couldn't risk that. She got down on eye level with her son. "Makoto, sweetheart listen to me. I know you want to save Kayo right away, I do too. But in order to save her, we need to be level headed. We can't be so hasty...we need to wait to find more proof", she told him gently.

The look on Makoto's face alone told her he wasn't going to take that as an answer. "Wait?! How much more waiting can we do, mom?! Until Kayo's arm is broken?! Or her leg?!", Makoto demanded, angrily.

"If we DON'T wait, that actually could happen! If we just send police there right now, and there's NO evidence for them to arrest Kayo's mother, then who's going to suffer? Kayo! She gave you her address, that alone must have pissed her psycho mother off to no end! A child can only take so many beatings before...", Mikasa trailed off, her heart sinking.

She took a shaky breath...the very thought of that little girl being beaten to death...with no one to help her...it made Mikasa's heart stop.

Makoto had fallen quiet, this was the first time Mikasa really scolded him. Eren had remained quiet, watching.

"Makoto...we're going to help her...but we can't do anything quite yet", Mikasa finished, her voice more gentle. Makoto glared, frustrated.

He ran up the stairs with Titan, slamming his bedroom door loudly. Mikasa sighed, as Eren came over to her.

"You're right angel...we can't just...if even the school believes Kayo's self harming, we're most likely going to get no where with the police", Eren said.

"And we can't ask Satoshi to look into it, that would make it a conflict of interest, it would be too personal then. The rest of the office wouldn't take the case seriously. And he can't afford to lose his job, with Sakura being so ill", Mikasa added. Satoshi and Sakura were Arashi's parents.

They had become good friends with Eren and Mikasa. "What can we do then?", asked Eren. Mikasa looked down, thinking for a moment.

"I'll talk to sis, see if I can get anything off her", she decided. Eren nodded, glancing back up the stairs. "Let him be, Eren. He's upset, and rightfully so...", Mikasa said.

"I know...if I found out someone was abusing you Mika...I'd be the same way", admitted Eren.

Mikasa didn't waste any time, by the next morning she visited the Arlet house. Armin had just tucked Alex in.

Alex was up late playing video games since it was a Friday night, so now he was sleeping in. He slept in his bed, with Armin's old futon over him.

"He really is like his bloody father", Rubi smiled, as she set her son's Nintendo 3DS on the dresser. "I know, and you wanted me to get rid of my futon", Armin pointed out, grinning.

Rubi blushed, rolling her eyes. "Okay, okay, you were right honey. It's a good thing we saved it", she said.

Just as they exited Alex's room, they heard a knock at the door. Hook barked a bit downstairs excitedly, looking out the window at Mikasa, while Cheeto remained asleep on the armchair, lazy.

Rubi hurried down, opening the front door. "Hey Miki", Rubi smiled. "Hey sis...so um..you got a bit?", asked Mikasa biting her lip, as she came in.

"Sure...", Rubi blinked, concerned at her sister's worried expression. They went into the kitchen, while Armin made tea.

"So...Makoto has a new friend, well, I'd say a crush", Mikasa started as she sat down. "Oooh, really? Miki, that's great!", Rubi beamed, sitting down too.

"Yeah...she's a serious sweetheart. Her name is Kayo Hinazuki. But sis...", Mikasa looked at Rubi. "Have you...well, have you ever treated children who...were abused? Or self harmed?", she asked seriously.

Rubi looked at her, surprised by this. But she leaned back a bit. "Several times, yes. In fact, self harm and attempted suicide is common in child abuse cases...", she started.

"Let me ask you this sis...can a 10 year old girl, physically bruise herself?", asked Mikasa. "That would be a no...and what I mean is, a 10 year old child doesn't have the physical strength to bruise themselves severely...I mean, technically they could, but in all the self harm cases I've seen it's always been cutting", Rubi replied.

"I thought so...and what are some of the characteristics of an abused child?", asked Mikasa. "Timidness of being touched, quietness, distant, often is nonchalant...Sis, why are you asking me all this?", asked Rubi.

"Makoto...and honestly even Eren and I believe Kayo is being abused. Just...the look on her face alone when I met her, she flinched at my touch and...Makoto says she has bruises..", Mikasa explained.

"Sis, you need to call the bloody police!", Rubi said urgently.

"We want to call the police! But...", Mikasa went on to explain everything to Rubi.

Rubi looked down. "I see...that is all a problem...if the police can't find evidence...", she said thoughtfully.

"Her mother can do a number of things to hide Kayo's bruises too...", Mikasa added. "Not just with makeup either, she could be dunking Kayo's face in ice cold water to erase the bruises...I've seen that way too many times", Rubi sighed.

"So what now sis? We have to do something!", Mikasa said urgently. Rubi looked down. "Because Kayo lives here now, and is still a child...she is required to get a doctor's visit every few months. As soon as her mother brings her in, I'll do everything I can as a doctor...", she replied.

Mikasa bit her lip, looking down. "It might be too late by then, Rubi...", she said, shaking a bit. "I can't do anything else beyond that sis...believe me, I want too", Rubi said, looking down.

"But we can't let this go...Sis, I...I'm having trouble sleeping at night, thinking about that girl...she's suffering in silence", Mikasa clenched her fists a bit, shaking furiously.

"I know Miki...I promise, we'll figure out a way to help her. I...don't know how yet, but something will give eventually. It has too", Rubi reached across the table, taking her sister's hand and squeezing it softly.

Mikasa nodded softly. She didn't know how...but she vowed to save Kayo. She had made the decision before she even realized it...she was going to save this little girl...and bring her into the Jaeger family.

Not just for her son's sake...but for Kayo's. Even though she only met Kayo once, she was already emotionally attached to her.

And Rubi could sense it.

When Monday came, Makoto was anxious to get back to school. He hurried into the classroom, panting. But he didn't see Kayo.

"It's still early...", he told himself. He sighed, as he sat down in his desk. Alex was by him, making paper airplanes, bored.

"The weekend goes by too fast", he complained, as Makoto watched the doors. His heart skipped a beat then, seeing Kayo enter.

She ran a hand through her hair, approaching. She looked down at Makoto, biting her lip. The look on her face said it all..she didn't want to talk about her mother, or what Makoto saw.

Panicked, and not wanting it to seem awkward, he blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"You're pretty...", he said, and instantly both he and Kayo turned bright red. Kayo legit blushed, her eyes widening.

"Makoto! You dog!", Alex laughed, patting his friend's shoulder. "U-uhh...I mean..um..", Makoto turned redder, wanting the floor to swallow him.

Kayo only blushed more. "Thank you", she squeaked out, before quickly sitting down. Makoto looked down, still red in the face.

He remembered his mom told him last night...until they could find a way to truly save Kayo, in the meantime the best thing he could do was make her happy.

Give her hope...let her know she wasn't alone.

So..he got an idea. Makoto took a deep breath. "Kayo..", he tapped her shoulder. Kayo tensed a bit, but she turned to look at him.

"Listen...so..Christmas will be coming up soon...the park has already decorated some of its public trees. You want to come see with me after school?", Makoto asked.

Kayo bit her lip. She then nodded. "Okay", she replied.

After school ended, Makoto and Kayo walked to the park. There was snow on the slide and swings, and a large pine tree was decorated with lights.

Makoto and Kayo walked up to it, gazing at its beauty. "It's really beautiful, isn't it?", Makoto mused. Kayo starred at the tree...the look on her face, like she's never seen a Christmas tree before.

Makoto figured she hadn't, as he watched her reaction. And then, for the first time...a smile appeared on Kayo's face. A real, legit smile.

Makoto smiled as well, as they gazed at the tree together. "Makoto...can we stay out a little longer? I...don't want to go home yet", Kayo admitted then.

Makoto looked at her, worried. "Did she hurt you again?", he asked, anxiously. Kayo looked away, she then rolled her sleeve up, showing fresh bruises on her arm.

"Kayo...okay, where would you like to go?", Makoto asked her. Kayo looked around, noticing it looked pretty warm under the bridge.

The two kids went across the street. Makoto lit a small fire, as they sat down in front of it. They both leaned against the wall.

"Kayo...listen, I don't know how yet...but I'm going to save you", Makoto promised then. Kayo smiled very softly, a sad smile.

"Baka...I appreciate it but...I've accepted my fate a long time ago", she confessed. Makoto starred at her, horrified.

"After all...I never really was meant to be alive. My mother said I was a...'Child of Rape'...she blamed me for what happened to her. From the night I was born...my mother left my crying on the kitchen floor, in a pool of blood and placenta...I asked her once why she didn't just smother me...or let me starve...and she told me I wasn't even worth being killed. That I was her worthless toy to vent her frustrations on...her own personal punching bag...", Kayo revealed, darkly.

Makoto was speechless, but he listened. "I began to tell myself that...and eventually I realized...she was right. I'm beyond saving...", she went on.

"That's NOT true, Kayo!", Makoto cried. Kayo didn't look at him. "I want to go far away from here...far away from her...spread my wings like a butterfly, or like a bird...and fly away. As far as I can go...", she said grimly.

Makoto swallowed hard, his heart sinking. He didn't like the way she was talking...it gave him chills. "I'll help you grow those wings...", he said kindly then. Kayo looked at him, as she blushed a little bit.

She leaned her head onto his shoulder, closing her eyes.

Over the next two days, Kayo was suddenly absent from school. The teacher was informed she was sick again.

At this point, even the teacher was starting to grow suspicious from all the absents. It was also an extremely cold two days.

Temperatures had dropped severely and dangerously, below zero. It was also snowing quite a lot, and water turned to ice within minutes.

When school got out, Carly and Makoto met up. "Sis...you go ahead home. I want to go check on Kayo", Makoto said softly.

Carly's eyes grew worried, she and Arashi and even Emily knew about it all. "Makoto, I'll come with you. You shouldn't be going there alone...", she started.

Makoto shook his head quickly. "Not a good idea, sis. If her mom's home...I can hide and sneak around. Don't worry, I have Titan", Makoto assured his big sister.

Titan sat down at Makoto's side loyally. "You got guts, kid...be careful, okay?", Arashi said softly. "You got your phone?", asked Carly, worriedly. Makoto nodded, showing it.

He hurried off with Titan. "I overheard the teachers talking...and they're starting to suspect something's off. Kayo's been absent several times this season", Emily mentioned to Carly.

"I know, mom, dad and Auntie Rubi, and even Uncle Armin have been trying like hell to save her", Carly nodded anxiously.

"It makes me sick...knowing what that sick bitch could be doing to that little girl right about now...behind closed doors", Carly admitted. "We'll figure it out, baby..", Arashi assured his girlfriend, holding her close.

Makoto arrived at the trailer park with Titan. He approached Kayo's trailer. There was no car, indicating her mother wasn't home.

He hurried up to the front door, and knocked. No answer. It was silent, and pitch dark in the trailer. Titan's ears perked then, and the Akita barked towards the backyard...where the shed was.

Makoto's heart sunk, getting de'jevu. "No...she can't be...not again..in this weather...", Makoto followed his dog into the backyard.

It was snowing out lightly, and it was freezing. Makoto could see his own breath, as he squeezed through the fence with Titan.

Sure enough, Titan ran over to the shed, scratching urgently at the door and whining. "Kayo!", Makoto sprinted over through the deep snow, and yanked the shed door open.

Kayo was laying on her side, but this time she was unconscious. There was frost in her hair, and even on her face, indicating she's been out here for a long period of time.

"Kayo..oh god..!", Makoto hurried in, and knelt down at her side. Her breathing was very weak and shallow, and she suddenly coughed weakly.

Makoto felt her forehead. "She's burning up...", Makoto quickly removed his own coat, and wrapped it around her.

"Kayo...Kayo, can you hear me?!", he cried urgently, as he held her in his arms, slightly shaking her. Titan whimpered, and licked her face softly.

Kayo's eyelids barely cracked open as she stirred.

"M-Makoto...", she whispered, her voice was very hoarse and quiet. "I'm right here, Kayo! Hang in there! I'm going to get you help!", Makoto assured her, fearfully.

Kayo breathed weakly, and she coughed again...it was a very dry cough. "W-Water...", she pleaded quietly.

Makoto's heart sunk, he quickly grabbed a handful of soft snow, not wanting to leave her side. "Here, Kayo...", he very gently helped her, as she ate the snow, letting it melt in her mouth, into cold water.

She was obviously extremely dehydrated. "Kayo...how long have you been out here?", Makoto asked fearfully, rubbing her back.

"Since...last night...", Kayo replied weakly, she coughed violently again, before whimpering weakly.

"You were out here all night?! In this weather...Kayo..!?", Makoto froze then, seeing her slip back into unconsciousness, extremely weak.

Makoto's eyes filled with horror...it was obvious. Kayo was literally freezing to death. She was at death's door.

He glared then. "Stay with me Kayo! I'm going to help you...I'm taking you home", he carefully lifted her onto his back then.

He began walking, as he grunted a bit, being only 10 himself. But he was surprised...and horrified. She was extremely light.

It felt more like he was carrying a 6 year old, not another 10 year old. He moved as fast as he could, carrying her. Titan stayed right their side.

The snow picked up, turning inside a blizzard as Makoto exited the trailer park, carrying Kayo. She had gone dead limp on his back, her arm hanging.

As Makoto moved through the snow, ignoring the intense cold, he could feel on his back...Kayo's heartbeat was slowing.

He looked back at her face, fearfully. "Kayo...hang in there..!", he pleaded, as he kept going. In his panic, he forgot he even had his phone to call for help.

He kept trudging through, until he finally was close to his house.

Inside the Jaeger house, Mikasa saw the weather as she looked out the kitchen window. "Carly, try calling him. The weather's getting worse", she said worriedly.

"If he doesn't show up in five minutes, I'll drive around and look", Eren added, also getting worried. "His phone's off...", Carly answered then, after having tried to call.

"Damn it...okay, I'm going to go...Mika?", Eren noticed his wife starring out the kitchen window.

Mikasa looked harder, to see a figure appearing through the storm. As it got closer...Mikasa saw it was Makoto and Titan.

And her son was carrying an unconscious Kayo on his back. Mikasa's heart sunk. "Oh my god!", she cried, as she hurried outside. Eren quickly followed, and so did Carly.

"Oh shit! Makoto!", Eren ran over with Mikasa, as Makoto fell to his knees in front of the house, exhausted.

"MAKOTO!", Mikasa ran over, quickly throwing a blanket over the two, as Carly also hurried over. "M-Mom...Kayo's sick...help her...please", Makoto pleaded weakly.

Mikasa saw Kayo's condition, her pale face, the frost in her hair, her labored breathing...she was dying. "Eren, call an ambulance!", Mikasa demanded urgently, as she gently took Kayo into her arms, while Carly helped her little brother inside with them.


	9. Welcome Home

**Author's Note: IMPORTANT! Because Halloween is around the corner, and I like to take a holiday for Halloween (and Christmas) Chapters 10, 11 and 12 will not be written/uploaded until November. However, in November they will be written, and the audiobooks for them will be put out. Those will be the last three chapters, and this is the last chapter to Makoto and Kayo's arc. The audiobook parts for this chapter, and chapter 8 will be up before my Halloween break. I'll be back on November 2nd!**

Kayo's vision was blurry, her hearing muffled. She could hear voices around her...but she couldn't place them. She also couldn't move her body...she felt so weak, and heavy.

Was this...what death looked like? Everything felt so cold...so cold. It felt like she had been frozen in ice, and had no way of escaping.

She kept seeing flashes of memories in her mind...like her life flashing before her eyes. Every single night of the abuse from her mother...as far back as she could remember.

The bruises, the beatings, the starvation...and yet, mixed in with those horrible memories...she kept seeing Makoto's face.

His kind face, his sweet voice...Makoto and his family was the only good memory she held. The coldness was so intense...Kayo was no longer even sure where she was at this point.

Did she die from drowning in the pool? Was Makoto saving her only an illusion? Or did she die in the shed, and was she just hallucinating when Makoto rescued her?

Kayo couldn't tell the difference between reality and hallucination anymore, her body and mind had reached their limits.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Kayo began to feel less cold. And...warmth was starting to fill her. Slowly her body began to warm up...but why?

This wasn't just warmth from a blanket...it was a different kind of warmth. A loving, protective warmth. A warmth Kayo never once felt before in her life.

Was she being reborn? It felt like the warmth a newborn baby would feel when they first came in contact with their mother's skin.

Then, finally the voices became clearer as her body slowly warmed up.

"Come on sweetheart, come on...that's it, I got you, I got you...stay with us, Kayo, stay with us! Eren, where's that ambulance?!", Mikasa was sitting in front of the lit fireplace in the Jaeger's living room.

She was holding Kayo in her arms, wrapped in about four blankets. She had changed Kayo into dry clothes. And now she was gently rocking Kayo back and fourth like a baby, using her body heat to attempt to warm the little girl up...and save her life.

"Rubi called! They're coming as fast as they can, the roads are horrible", Eren answered, hurrying over. He brought the thermometer over.

Mikasa grabbed it, and gently took Kayo's temperature. "It's still 103...", Mikasa said, fearfully after it beeped and she read it.

"It hasn't gone down at all?", Makoto asked, he was wrapped in a blanket, and hadn't let go of Kayo's hand, his heart racing.

"She needs to be in a hospital, buddy, and medicine...", Eren explained softly. "I'll go stand outside and wait for the ambulance, it might be hard for them to see in this weather", Carly said then, as she grabbed her coat.

"Thank you, sweetie", Mikasa said, as Carly hurried out. Akane had come downstairs, hearing all the commotion.

Kayo had only been here for about 10 minutes, but the seconds drug on like hours for everyone. "Mommy? What's wrong with Kayo?", asked Akane worriedly.

"She's very sick, angel, don't worry, your Auntie Rubi will look after her...can you go upstairs and get dressed honey?", Mikasa asked her youngest softly.

"Uh huh", Akane nodded, still looking worried as she hurried upstairs.

Mikasa held Kayo close in her arms, rubbing her back and stroking her hair...when suddenly Kayo stirred. She coughed hard, gasping for air.

"Kayo..!", Makoto cried fearfully, gently squeezing her hand. "That's it baby, that's it, keep fighting sweetheart, keep fighting", Mikasa soothed, anxiously.

Kayo's eyelids could barely open, but as they did, she saw it was Mikasa who was holding her. The warmth she was feeling, the motherly warmth...it was coming from Mikasa.

"M-Makoto...", Kayo started, very weakly. "I'm right here, Kayo! We're going to get you to a hospital, just hang in there!", Makoto answered her urgently and worriedly.

Kayo gazed back up at Mikasa. She felt so out of it from her fever...yet this she was sure of. That woman who gave birth to her, and abused her for all 10 years of Kayo's life...that woman wasn't her mother.

Mikasa...was her mother. Kayo instantly latched onto Mikasa in deep attachment.

She looked up at Mikasa weakly. "M-Mommy...? Please...don't leave me...", she whispered then, very weakly. Mikasa's heart dropped, as her eyes widened a bit.

"Oh Kayo...", she wiped her tearful eyes, as she cuddled her close. "Don't...make me go back there...please mommy...please", Kayo pleaded very weakly, as she gripped a handful of Mikasa's sweater.

"I won't sweetheart, I promise...", Mikasa soothed her. Eren watched, as he gently wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders.

After what felt like an eternity to everyone, the ambulance finally arrived. Kayo was taken into the Critical Care unit, where Rubi examined her.

Carly, Arashi and Armin were in the waiting room, watching Makoto, Akane and Alex. Eren and Mikasa were allowed to go back with Kayo.

Rubi already had Kayo hooked up to oxygen, a heart monitor, and began checking her. "Bloody hell...jesus Christ...", Rubi commented, swallowing hard.

Kayo's small body was caped in bruises, and she was underweight to boot. "She has pneumonia, and mild hypothermia...Miki, her mother left her in a shed all night?", she asked.

Mikasa nodded, not letting go of Kayo's hand. At this point, Kayo had fallen unconscious again.

"Yes...Makoto found her, and carried her home. Sis, Kayo can't go back there...", Mikasa began, anxiously.

"Don't worry Miki, she won't be. This is plenty of evidence...no child could bruise themselves this much, its not physically possible. And her hypothermia also sells it, not to mention witnesses", Rubi assured her sister.

"Will...will she be all right?", asked Eren worriedly, he was sitting by his wife, rubbing her back. Mikasa had gotten a severe stress migraine, but she blinked through it, her eyes not leaving Kayo.

"Most likely...you got her here just in time. She's not out of the woods yet though. Her fever's still high, and she's extremely dehydrated. I got fluids in her and she's on medicine...", Rubi answered, as she brushed Kayo's hair back.

Just then, a nurse came in with Arashi's dad, who was a police officer. "Satoshi, you got my message!", Eren said in relief.

"Yeah, sorry it took me a while Eren, storm is horrible...Oh my god...", Satoshi stopped, seeing Kayo. "This girl...is clearly being beaten. How stupid is that school?", he said, angrily.

"Pretty bloody stupid", Rubi agreed, crossing her arms. "I need to take photos of her bruises for evidence, it'll help get her out of that psycho's custody", Satoshi said then.

"Yes, now's the time. She needs her rest", Rubi said. Mikasa gently gripped Kayo's hand, as the officer flashed some photos.

The flashes made Kayo flinch a bit. "Shhhh, it's okay angel, it's okay...", Mikasa soothed her, stroking her hair.

"I'm sorry honey, just one more", Satoshi apologized to Kayo, he needed to keep the flash on for clear photos of every bruise.

He took the last photo.

After he left, Mikasa hadn't let go of Kayo's hand. Rubi noticed their closeness.

"I think you and Eren should talk, Miki...I really don't want to send this little girl into foster care. It's a horrible system...", she admitted then, as she exited the room.

Mikasa looked at Eren, pleadingly. "Mikasa...are you considering...", Eren started to ask. "Of course I am! Eren...four kids isn't that different from three, she needs us. We're the only good people she knows...I won't let her be bounced around in foster homes...and...", Mikasa looked at him.

"I will NOT separate her and Makoto...they're both far too close. They need each other...Kayo needs Makoto...just like I need you, Eren", she added.

"Oh Mikasa...", Eren exhaled then, looking at Kayo who was sleeping a bit easier now that she had fluids in her system, and medicine.

"Okay...we'll take her in", he smiled softly. "Eren, I don't want to officially adopt her or change her last name...I want to do what your parents did with me. When they took me in...I see the way Kayo and Makoto look at each other, and they are not siblings. They're...just like us Eren", Mikasa said softly.

Eren smiled, holding his wife in his arms. "Yeah, it'll be too awkward for them to be adopted siblings...they're like mini versions of you and me", he agreed, stroking her shoulders.

Mikasa gently squeezed Kayo's hand, smoothing her bangs back. "You're safe now, angel. You're safe...", she soothed gently.

Out in the waiting room, Rubi had let Armin and the kids know about Kayo's condition. "We'll be able to see her tomorrow morning, I think your parents are gonna stay with her", Armin said softly.

"Uncle Armin...I'm thirsty", Akane admitted tiredly. "Okay honey, let's go get a drink", Armin took his niece's hand, as they went over to the vending machines.

Makoto was sitting, his mind racing. Carly sat by her little brother, rubbing his back while Alex and Arashi had gone to get snacks for everyone.

"I should have done something sooner, sis...", Makoto admitted then. "Hey! Don't even talk like that, Makoto...you did what you could, and she's safe now because of you. You saved her life, little brother...", Carly said firmly yet gently.

"But if I had done something sooner, she wouldn't be this sick!", Makoto pointed out. "You really love Kayo, don't you kiddo?", Arashi asked then, as he and Alex came back over.

Makoto nodded softly, his eyes not lying. Arashi sat by Carly, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "I understand just how you feel buddy...but hey, your sister's right. Kayo is safe because of you. And now my dad has plenty of evidence to arrest that lunatic...", Arashi assured him.

Carly had leaned back in her boyfriend's arms, it was clear at this point she and Arashi were soulmates. Carly had found her future.

And...it was also obvious Makoto and Kayo were soulmates. They may not realize it fully yet, but they were each other's future.

By morning, Kayo's fever had finally broke. And Makoto was able to see her. She was still weak, but she was awake.

"Kayo..", Makoto went up to her bedside, as Kayo reached for his hand. "Makoto...what...what happened?", she asked weakly, as Makoto took his hand.

"You were left in that shed, remember? Easy, you have pneumonia and hypothermia...", Makoto replied, worriedly.

Kayo looked around at her surroundings weakly. "You...carried me to your house?", she asked, looking at Makoto.

"Yeah...I couldn't leave you lying there...", Makoto answered. Kayo's eyes softened, as she looked down, her hands in her lap.

"Thank you...", she then looked up as the door opened. "Kayo? How are you feeling, sweetheart?", Mikasa had entered, along with Rubi.

"I feel tired...and a bit hungry", admitted Kayo softly. "That's a very good sign sweetie", Rubi assured her, as she adjusted the IV.

"I'll have a nurse bring you some breakfast", she added. Mikasa sat on the other side of Kayo. Kayo looked at her softly.

"Listen to me angel, I promise...you are NOT going back to that house", Mikasa assured her. Kayo looked down softly.

"She'll just claim self harm again...", she began. Mikasa's heart actually broke...Kayo was so used to never having real help..she had lost so much faith.

"No, no sweetie, you don't understand. Your mother, she's currently in jail", Mikasa explained softly.

Kayo blinked, and her eyes even widened. "W-What...?", she asked, in disblief, starring at Mikasa.

"She's lost official custody of you...that means, starting as soon as you're better, you're living with us. You are officially a member of the Jaeger family...that is, if that's what you want sweetie", Mikasa explained.

Kayo starred blankly at first, in complete shock. Was it a dream? It felt like one...nothing...this good was ever supposed to happen to her.

And yet...this was real. She was really..saved. Tears welled up in Kayo's eyes...tears of relief. "Kayo..", Makoto's eyes turned worried.

"T-This is real? I'm..I don't have to go back to her? I can stay with you?", Kayo asked, wiping her eyes. Mikasa smiled kindly.

"Yes, sweet face. You're family now", she replied. 'Sweet Face' would be Mikasa's nickname for Kayo. Her nickname for Carly was "Angel" and for Makoto it was "Buddy" and for Akane it was "Bellflower"

Kayo wiped her eyes again, as it sunk in. "You...you're my mommy now, right?", she asked. Mikasa nodded. "If you want me to be honey", she assured her. Kayo's eyes filled with more tears, as she then broke down, hugging Mikasa.

Mikasa held her close, stroking her hair as Kayo sobbed heavily, tears of relief. "Kayo...why are you crying?", Makoto asked, worriedly, not understanding.

"It's okay buddy, she has to cry. She needs to let it out, she's most likely never been allowed to when living with...her", Mikasa explained to her son softly, as she continued stroking Kayo's hair.

Makoto nodded softly, as he rubbed Kayo's back, as she continued sobbing in relief.

After having to spend a full two weeks in the hospital, Kayo was finally feeling better. However, on her way home from the hospital, she and Mikasa had to go to the trailer, and pick up Kayo's personal belongings.

Unfortunally, Kayo's mother was out of jail on bail. But she wouldn't be for long. The court date was set for Spring, and then she'd be put away in Prison for good.

Eren was at home with Carly and Akane, they were putting together Kayo's bedroom.

In the mean time, she was at the trailer and was already informed Mikasa and Kayo were coming. Kayo was shaking, clinging tightly to Mikasa.

"I got you sweet face, it's all right", Mikasa assured her gently. "We won't let her hurt you, Kayo", Makoto added, he had insisted on coming along and was holding her hand.

He was also wearing his green scarf his mother had sewed for him years ago. Mikasa was wearing her red scarf, since it was snowing outside.

They approached the trailer, the door opened. Mikasa stopped with the kids.

Mrs. Hinazuki stepped out, smoking a cigarette. Mikasa glared, feeling her blood boil. This woman looked...completely unbothered by this. Even annoyed.

"Kayo came for her stuff", Mikasa growled, her tone dangerous. "Yeah, yeah", Mrs. Hinazuki then tossed a black garbage bag that had Kayo's belongings.

Makoto glared, as the bag hit the snowy ground. Kayo approached it, untying the knot. She then blinked, lifting an old plush teddy bear. It was ripped down the middle.

"Why's he ripped...?", she asked in a quiet voice. Mrs. Hinazuki glared then. "Excuse me? I was nice enough to give you back this trash, and you have the nerve to...you little bitch", she suddenly growled, and lifted her hand about to hit Kayo.

Kayo flinched, closing her eyes, expecting the pain...but nothing happened. She opened her eyes, and saw Mikasa had grabbed Mrs. Hinazuki's arm tightly. She was squeezing it with all her might, cutting off the blood circulation and bruising it.

"Touch my daughter, and I'll have you face down in this snow faster than you can put that cigarette out, understand you sick bitch?", Mikasa growled dangerously, glaring at Kayo's mother.

"YOUR daughter? Kayo, you know who your real mother is!", Mrs. Hinazuki started, pulling her arm away from Mikasa.

Kayo looked at her, and then slightly glared. She felt braver, knowing Mikasa and Makoto were there to protect her.

"You're not my mother...Mikasa is. Mikasa...has done everything...a mother SHOULD do!", Kayo cried then.

Mrs. Hinazuki glared dangerously, but saw Mikasa's look. "Fine, you were nothing but a fucking mistake anyway...", she then reentered her trailer, slamming the door.

Mikasa hurried to Kayo's side, holding her close. "You are NOT a mistake, sweet face...don't listen to that psycho", Mikasa soothed her.

"I know mommy...", she gazed down sadly at her teddy bear. "He's...all I had for so long..before Makoto and you...I had found him on my way to school when I was 4...", she started.

Mikasa then gently took it, examining it. "I can sew him for you sweetie", she offered.

Kayo blinked. "You'd do that for me?", she asked. "Of course honey, I sew my old scarf monthly when it needs it, so this will be easy", Mikasa replied, smiling softly.

Kayo smiled softl and hugged Mikasa tightly. "Thank you...", she said. Makoto helped Kayo to her feet, as Mikasa got the bag of items in the car.

Kayo shivered a bit at the cold, and Makoto noticed. He then approached her, and removed his scarf. Mikasa watched, and her eyes widened, her heart skipping a beat.

She saw her son wrap his scarf around Kayo's neck. "Here...you can keep it Kayo. Let's go home", Makoto said softly, gently taking her hand.

Kayo nodded softly, tears in her eyes. Mikasa felt her own eyes grow heavy with tears...it was like looking into the past.

Makoto truly was Eren's son, and the two of them were truly mini versions of Eren and Mikasa.

When they returned home, Mikasa got to work on the teddy bear and fixed him up for Kayo.

By dinner time, Mikasa cooked a traditional Japanese meal with cooked fish, rice, soup, vegetables, and tea. Along with pudding for dessert.

Carly and Akane sat on one side of the table, while Makoto and Kayo sat on the other side. Titan was resting under the table, waiting for any crumbs that may be dropped.

Mittens was washing herself in the living room. "Oh, Arashi's taking me out tomorrow", Carly revealed then. "To where?", questioned Eren, protective.

"Dad, we're just going to the amusement park with Emily", Carly rolled her eyes. "I wanna go too!", Akane piped up then.

"We haven't been there in a while, okay Bellflower, how about we make it a day trip? That is, if you feel up to is Kayo", Mikasa decided.

Kayo blinked. "I've...never been to an amusement park", she admitted softly. "If you feel too tired, it's fine Kayo", Makoto assured her too, softly squeezing her hand.

"No...I want to go. I've never been to one, and...I've always wanted to try the swings", Kayo confessed. Mikasa smiled softly.

"Then its set", she said. Carly groaned a bit. She wanted it to be just her, Arashi and Emily. "Carly, angel don't worry, the park is huge. We'll give you and your friends space", Mikasa added then.

"Please keep dad on a leash, please! Arashi and I wanna be alone...", Carly admitted, blushing. Eren grumbled, not commenting as he ate.

"I promise we'll give you privacy, as long as you spend at least an hour with the family", Mikasa replied. Carly nodded. "Okay, fair enough...thanks mom", she smiled.

"Yay!", Akane cheered excitedly, while Makoto smiled softly.

By bedtime, Kayo wanted to sleep in with Makoto. Eren and Mikasa allowed it, since they were only 10, and they knew Kayo needed him.

Carly had fallen asleep in her room with Mittens, while Akane was in her room still awake. Mikasa gently tucked in Makoto and Kayo, while Eren was tucking in Akane.

"Daddy, I don't wanna sleep! I want to go to the park!", Akane insisted. "Princess, the park is closed right now. We'll be leaving first thing in the morning..and hey, if you're real good I'll get you extra cotton candy", Eren assured his daughter.

Akane bit her lip, she loved cotton candy. "Okay...", she sulked a bit, but settled down in bed. "That's my girl..", Eren kissed her forehead, as Akane held her plush wolf.

In Makoto's room, Mikasa gently tucked them in. Titan was asleep at the bottom of the bed. "Goodnight you two", Mikasa smiled softly. "Mommy..can you leave the nightlight on?", asked Kayo.

"Of course sweet face, Makoto is your oxygen okay?", asked Mikasa as she clicked the night light on. Makoto nodded, his oxygen tubes in.

"Get some sleep you two, I love you both", Mikasa kissed their foreheads. "Love you mom", Makoto smiled softly. "I love you mommy..", Kayo said softly, she looked so relieved to finally be safe. Mikasa smiled softly, stroking Kayo's hair.

Makoto and Kayo cuddled a bit, after Mikasa exited the room. She saw Eren exit Akane's room. "Is our Bellflower asleep?", asked Mikasa.

"Yep, how about Makoto and Kayo?", asked Eren. "Sleeping like babies...and Carly's out too..", Mikasa and Eren gently held each other's hands then.

Eren softly pressed his forehead to his wife's, holding her close. "How's your head, beautiful?", he asked. "It's okay right now..", Mikasa replied.

They kissed softly. "So...four kids", Eren grinned a bit. "Yes...three girls, and a boy. Makoto will need extra attention, he's the only boy", Mikasa smiled.

Eren nodded, as he kissed the old scar on his wife's cheek, before they headed into their bedroom.


	10. Singing Contest

It was late at night, things were quiet in the Jaeger house. Everyone was asleep. Eren and Mikasa were cuddled in their bed, while the kids were all asleep too.

It had been two weeks since Kayo became a part of the Jaeger family. However, she still needed lots of time to heal.

As Kayo slept, her mind was filled with vivid nightmares. Nightmares of her...mother. Not her real mother, Mikasa, but...her birth mother.

In her dreams, she could still feel her mother hitting her...the impact of pain. Everything looks red in the room...and dark. It also felt cold.

Kayo cried out in pain, as he mother hit her back, kicking it, bruising it. "KAYO!", Mikasa and Makoto were seen, hurrying to rescue her.

Kayo was trying to reach out to Makoto and Mikasa to save her...but as they got close, her mother pulled out a gun...and shot them both dead. First Makoto, and then Mikasa.

Mrs. Hinazuki grinned evilly. "No one will ever save you, Kayo. What did I tell you? You're not meant to be saved...", she growled.

Blood was everywhere, their bodies limp on the floor and Kayo screamed in horror.

The ten year old girl shot up, waking with a gasp from her sleep, soaked in sweat. Her small body trembled in fear, panting heavily as she looked around.

Makoto was fast asleep beside her, unharmed. Kayo released a soft exhale of relief, her heart still racing, feeling like it was going to burst out of her chest.

She got out of bed, and exited the room. She glanced in each bedroom to make sure everyone was okay...and they all were. It was really just a nightmare.

She looked down softly...still..she couldn't shake the fear. What if Mrs. Hinazuki escaped prison? And went after Kayo's new family?

Kayo shook her head, fearfully. She didn't want this kind family...to be in danger because of her. She went downstairs, her heart racing.

She entered the dark kitchen, and opened a drawer, removing a knife. She clutched it in her small hand, seeing her reflection in the blade.

If...if she could kill that woman...her new family would be safe for certain. Just as Kayo went to put it away, she felt someone very gently grab her.

"Don't look at it, sweet face", Mikasa said softly. She held Kayo close, and gently covered Kayo's eyes then. Kayo froze, and swallowed hard.

"I know what you're thinking...but you don't need to worry. That psycho is going to come no where near you, honey", Mikasa soothed her.

Kayo felt a lump form in her throat. She gently set the knife down, and Mikasa let go of her. Kayo faced her.

"I don't...care about me, mommy...I'm scared for you. If she ever...tried to hurt you, or Makoto, or daddy...or Carly...or Akane!", Kayo explained, her voice cracking.

Mikasa's eyes softened. She knelt down at eye level with Kayo, gently taking her hands. "You remind me so much of myself, sweet face. After...my parents died...I felt I had to constantly train hard...to stay strong to protect my family. Even when it was hurting me physically...", Mikasa recalled back when her ribs were fractured...and how she still tried to train in P.E.

"But..someone snapped me out of it. He made me realize, I can't constantly live in fear of losing those I care about. I need to enjoy their company...and be there with them. Because those moments are precious...and you can never get them back", she explained.

Kayo looked at Mikasa. "What...did you do then? After he told you?", she asked.

"I married him...", Mikasa answered Kayo, with a small smile. Kayo realized she was talking about Eren, and also gave a small smile.

"We're safe here, sweet face. You don't have to worry about her coming here, okay?", Mikasa soothed her, gently stroking Kayo's hair.

Kayo nodded...she felt a bit better. "Thanks mommy..", she hugged Mikasa tightly. "Your welcome honey...", Mikasa smiled softly, holding Kayo close.

By morning, it was a school day. A Monday as well, so of course none of the kids were in the mood for school.

Carly groaned, hearing her alarm go off. She knocked it off her nightstand by accident. "This sucks! I'm not doing this anymore...it's 5 in the morning!", she ranted, throwing her blankets off. Mittens leaped off her bed, heading downstairs.

Titan licked Makoto's and Kayo's faces, waking them in the other room."Titan...!", Makoto laughed sleepily, as he woke. "It's morning already...?", Kayo rubbed her eyes sleepily.

Eren and Mikasa were already awake downstairs, getting breakfast ready. "Sounds like the clan's up", Eren chuckled.

"It's Kayo's first day back to school..", Mikasa remembered, as she made breakfast. "You think she's ready, angel?", asked Eren worriedly.

"She really wants to try...so I'm not gonna stop her, Eren. We'll see. I did let the teacher know to call me if there's any problems", Mikasa replied.

Upstairs, Carly and Makoto both raced to the bathroom. "Bathroom's mine!", they both yelled, but Makoto beat his older sister, slipping in and locking the door.

"HEY! Makoto! Let me in!", Carly pounded on the door. "No way! You'll take forever doing your hair and makeup for Arashi!", Makoto yelled out.

Kayo rubbed her eyes sleepily as she exited Makoto's room, and saw Akane was waking up in her room.

Carly paced, waiting for her brother to come out of the bathroom. Finally, the door opened. But as soon as Makoto exited, Akane slipped in, locking the door.

"Akane! Come on! I have school hours before you!", Carly groaned, pressing her head to the door in frustration.

"Sorry sis! Have to pee!", Akane yelled out. Carly grumbled. "My bladder's gonna burst...", she muttered under her breath.

It didn't help that the downstairs bathroom wasn't working, it would be getting repaired this afternoon, but a house with this many kids and just one bathroom equaled chaos.

Eventually, all the kids got a turn in the bathroom and soon were all dressed. "Kids, breakfast is ready!", Eren called up, as Mikasa set the table.

"Coming!", Carly hurried down first, Makoto and Kayo behind her, along with Akane. Titan ran down too, wagging his tail.

Carly and Akane sat on the left side, while Makoto and Kayo sat on the right side. "Kayo, are you excited for school again sweetie?", asked Mikasa as she and Eren sat as well.

"Uh huh...don't worry mommy, I'll have Makoto", Kayo assured her, before drinking her milk. Mikasa smiled softly. "Carly, you meeting Arashi again?", she turned to her oldest.

Carly blushed as she munched on the french toast. "Yes mom...", she answered. "Makoto, you got your new inhaler buddy?", Eren asked.

"Yep! Don't worry dad", Makoto showed it, as he ate the bacon. Titan and Mittens were eating their breakfast as well.

Akane bit her lip. "I want a ferret!", she suddenly blurted out. Eren and Mikasa blinked. "Where's this coming from, sweetie?", asked Mikasa, surprised.

"James brought his in for Show and Tell last week, it was so cute! I want one, mommy! Please?", Akane pleaded.

"Honey...we already have a full house with all of you, and Titan and Mittens...I'm not even sure where we'd fit the cage...", admitted Mikasa, doubtfully.

The house was extremely full as it was, with four children, a large dog and a cat. "Oh come on, mom! Makoto and Kayo have Titan! And Carly has Mittens! I want a pet too!", Akane whined.

Mikasa hesitated. "We'll think about it bellflower, okay?", she told her gently. That answer didn't satisfy the 6 year old, so she turned to Eren.

"Daddy...please? Please buy me a ferret?", she pleaded, making her eyes big. Eren sweat dropped...having trouble say no. She looked so much like her mother after all.

"Well...I mean it couldn't hurt, princess...", he started, but saw Mikasa's glare. "...but...I need to talk to your mother first about it, okay sweetie?", he finished, gulping.

Akane sulked then, looking down. "Honey, having a pet is a lot of responsibility...we just want to make sure you're ready", Mikasa went to explain.

"Carly got Mittens when she was little!", Akane pointed out then. "Yes, but at the time it was just us, Carly and your brother. Titan wasn't even in the picture by then...", Mikasa explained.

Akane looked down still sulking. Mikasa sighed softly. "We'll decide when you get home sweetie", she assured her.

After the kids finished their breakfast, they soon left for school. After Eren and Mikasa dropped off Akane, Mikasa leaned back in the car.

"It's just a ferret, angel. I think we could do it...", Eren said softly then. "I know...I just...I'm worried, Eren. You and I really have our hands full with Carly, Makoto, Akane, Titan, Mittens and now Kayo...we won't really be able to help Akane take care of a pet...", Mikasa explained.

Eren's eyes softened, stroking her shoulder. "What if the little thing gets stuck in the wall, and dies? Akane would be crushed...", she added worriedly.

"I see your points Mika...", he said. "I'm not saying no, I just want us to wait until things settle more with Kayo, so that way we can pay more attention", Mikasa added.

Eren nodded, and while he completely understood his wife's points...he had other plans in mind. After they got home, Eren had left for work.

Armin and Rubi had dropped Alex off to school as well.

Makoto and Kayo had just arrived at school, having taken a detour through a garden. They were holding hands.

"Kayo...did you have nightmares again? You have dark circles under your eyes...", asked Makoto worriedly.

"Oh...it's nothing", Kayo started but Makoto frowned, he knew her well enough. "Kayo...look at me", he gently took her small hands in his.

"Nightmares again?", he guessed. Kayo bit her lip, giving a soft nod. "Yes...", she answered. "Why didn't you wake me Kayo?", Makoto asked, worriedly.

"Because I woke you the night before...and the night before that...you have health problems Makoto, you need your rest at night", Kayo explained.

Makoto's health and Kayo's PTSD would be a struggle the two would go through when they get married one day in the future...but one they'd pull through together.

"Kayo...I'm fine. I want you to promise me, from now on you'll wake me, okay? Or mom, or dad", Makoto said softly, squeezing her hands gently. Kayo gave a small nod, as she pressed her forehead to his.

"Okay Makoto...okay I will. But your mom did get up with me last night, so I wasn't alone", she assured him. Makoto sighed in relief.

After Makoto and Kayo arrived at school, Akane was in her classroom doing some math with her classmates.

Just then, a teacher came in. "Akane Jaeger? Sweetie, your dad is here to pick you up early", the teacher said. "My dad is?", Akane looked confused, but she got up, and exited the classroom.

"Dad? What's up?", asked Akane, hurrying over. "Hey bellflower...listen, how about we ditch school today, daddy will take you to lunch, and I got a surprise for you", Eren suggested, as he lifted his little girl up.

"A surprise? Really daddy?", Akane's face lit up. Eren grinned. "Yep, let's go princess", he held his daughter's hand, as they headed out.

After lunch, Eren drove his daughter to the Pet Store. "Daddy...what are we doing here?", asked Akane, looking excited.

"You'll see sweetie", Eren winked. They got out of the car, and entered the store. Inside was lots of cat and dog supplies, and a dog grooming section.

But there was another section, right near all the fish tanks, was an adoption area filled with hamsters, mice, guinea pigs, ferrets and even some rabbits.

"Oh my god!", Akane sprinted across the store to the ferrets. There were only two, the common dark brown and white one with the raccoon face, and then a cream colored one.

She placed her hands over the glass gently, and the cream colored ferret nuzzled his nose against the glass, looking at Akane curiously.

"He's so cute!", Akane cried. "That one, princess?", Eren smiled, coming over. "Yes, please daddy!", Akane's eyes were lit up.

"Okay bellflower", Eren grinned, the store worker gently lifted the ferret out and Akane held him. The ferret licked her face happily, and climbed onto her shoulders. "He's so cute!", Akane beamed. "What do you want to name him, sweetie?", asked Eren curiously, as they bought a cage, food, and all the other needed supplies.

"Gizmo!", Akane replied, as she gently got the ferret in his little crate. Eren grinned, he then texted Mikasa.

" **So...we're bringing any extra family member home"**

He waited a moment, and his phone vibrated.

" **What did you do, Eren?"**

Eren chuckled, choosing not to answer. He helped Akane get Gizmo and the bags in the car, and soon drove home with her.

Mikasa was waiting on the front porch, arms crossed. "What did you do, mister?", she asked, but she had a very subtle smirk.

"Come on Mika, its just a ferret", Eren said, as Akane got out of the car. "His name is Gizmo! And he's sleeping in my room!", Akane said cutely, taking charge as she carried the ferret's crate.

Mikasa sighed, leaning against the wall. "Okay, okay. You win, honey we'll have to move your dresser to make room for his cage", she told her daughter, as Eren got the bags, coming inside with them.

"Isn't he cute mommy?", asked Akane, as Eren began to set up the cage. The ferret was on Akane's shoulders, looking around curiously at his new home.

Mikasa smiled, she gently booped the ferret's nose. The ferret licked her finger in response. "He's really friendly...he is cute, but honey, make sure he's always out of Mittens reach", Mikasa added worriedly.

Mittens was sitting outside the room, licking her lips, starring at the smaller animal. Titan was at school with Makoto and Kayo.

"Don't worry, I will mommy", Akane assured, cuddling her ferret. "Don't worry baby, I'll make sure the two stay separated", Eren added, assuring his wife.

"Gizmo's not a mouse, Mittens! He's a ferret! Understand?", Akane said cutely to the cat. The cat gave Akane a "I don't care" look but, flicked her tail and went downstairs to get some food.

Eren and Mikasa laughed softly, as they finished assembling the cage. Mikasa filled Gizmo's water, while Eren helped Akane feed him.

By afternoon, Carly, Makoto and Kayo returned home from school. "We're home...whoa! What...is THAT smell?!", Carly clutched her nose as she entered the house.

"It's Gizmo! My ferret doesn't smell!", Akane said, defensive. "You got a ferret?!", Carly said. "Yes!", Akane replied, holding her ferret. "We can't get him descented sweetie, we read the surgery would be risky since he's an adult. Most ferrets get it done when they're babies", Mikasa explained.

"Yeah, the pet store we got him from didn't take care of it", Eren added. "Seriously?!", Carly clutched her nose.

"It's not that bad sis, it just smells like Titan after he gets wet for a bath", Makoto admitted while Kayo also looked unphased by the smell.

"Yeah, but its 24/7!", Carly pointed out. "We'll buy you a special air freshener for your room sweetie, okay?", Eren assured her.

"Isn't he cute sis?", asked Akane. Carly hesitated, but she sighed and smiled. "Yeah he does have a cute face", she admitted, petting the ferret's head.

Mittens rubbed against Carly's legs after Akane took Gizmo upstairs. Carly smiled, and petted her cat softly.

Soon, spring arrived. The snow was all gone, and the flowers bloomed. There were some rainy days, but for the most part it was sunny and clear.

Tonight would be the singing contest at the high school. Carly had entered. She felt very nervous, but at the same time she had support from Arashi, Emily and her family.

Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Rubi, Makoto, Kayo, Alex, Levi, Hanji, Farlen, Arashi and Emily all got seats in the front row, looking excited.

Mikasa brought her video camera. She would show it to Grisha and Carla of course. Eren smiled...it reminded him of when his own mom filmed Eren and Mikasa at their play, all the way back when they were kids.

Backstage, Carly was taking deep breaths. She paced a bit. "Mom...I'm kinda freaking out...there's 200 people out there...", she admitted then.

"I know sweetie, I know, take deep breaths. Breathe angel...", Mikasa gently took her daughter's hands, giving them a gentle assuring squeeze.

"What if I mess up...?", asked Carly. "Hey, you won't sweetie. You have...such a gorgeous voice Carly", Mikasa smiled softly.

Carly looked down, giving a small smile. "I got it from you, mom", she reminded her. Mikasa smiled. "You're going to do wonderful...your dad and I will be in the front row", Mikasa assured her.

Carly nodded, she took a deep breath. "Thanks mom", she said.

After several students had their turn, it was finally Carly's. "That last kid was um...", Eren started but Mikasa nudged him.

"Oh stop Eren, he was only 14", she hissed. "He sounded like someone shoved sand paper down his throat!", Eren whispered back.

Carly stepped out onto the stage then. Eren and Mikasa fell quiet, and watched with the rest. Carly walked out to the front of the stage, holding the microphone.

She took a deep breath, and began to sing. Her beautiful voice was gentle at first, the entire auditorium going quiet to listen.

As she continued, she opened her eyes growing her confidence. She gripped the mic, and suddenly the intruments picked up intensely, and her singing heightened.

"Gin iro no ame ga futte kitara...watashi wa da to omotte namida wo fuite", she sang with serious passion.

The crowd instantly broke into applause as she continued. Mikasa and Eren cheered, and so did Armin and Rubi.

"That's my daughter!", Eren cheered proudly while Mikasa beamed tearfully. "That's our girl", she smiled.

Emily cheered, whistling as Arashi stood up cheering. "That's my girlfriend!", he proudly stated, making Carly blush on stage but she didn't break her focus, continuing to sing with passion.

Makoto, Kayo and Akane cheered along with Alex and Farlen. Levi looked in absolute shock at Carly's singing voice...this angelic voice has truly passed down from generation to generation. First Akane, then Mikasa, now Carly.

When Carly finally finished her song, the crowd exploded with claps and cheers, everyone impressed.

When the contest ended, Carly of course obviously won. Arashi and Carly reached each other, hugging tightly before sharing a deep kiss.

"That was amazing, Carly!", Emily cried, hugging her best friend. Eren and Mikasa smiled proudly, watching.

Carly came over to them, hugging them both. "You were stunning, princess", Eren grinned. "You did gorgeous!", Mikasa cried.

"Thanks...Mom, dad...this is what I want. I want to...become a singer after college", Carly confessed, beaming.

The family hugged, and all soon returned home to celebrate.

 **Author's Note: Only two more chapters and The Red String of Fate is officially finished! Thank you all so much for the support! The final chapter, chapter 12, will be quite long so get ready!**


	11. Protect

**Author's Note: I apologize in advance for this chapter's cliffhanger...I am so sorry. Chapter 12, the finale chapter will be up soon!**

It was a misty, humid day in the cemetery. The clouds made the sky very gray, spring weather had caused it to rain a bit. The tombstones appeared darker in color from the wetness.

One large square tombstone, had engraved the names "Herrick Ackerman" and "Akane Ackerman" And a smaller tombstone right next to it, had engraved the name "Petra Ackerman"

Mikasa gently set fresh flowers in front of her parents grave, while Levi left fresh flowers in front of Petra's.

"You still think about them...after all this time?", asked Levi in a quiet voice. Mikasa's eyes softened, looking down. "Every day of my life", she answered.

Levi nodded...feeling the same way. "You really feel ready to tell them?", he asked his niece then, worriedly. Mikasa gave a nod.

"Yes...it's about time I did. Carly...she's going to be 16 this summer", she replied. Levi nodded, understanding. He stood up, and walked back to his car. It was parked next to Eren and Mikasa's.

Eren was waiting by it with Carly, Makoto, Akane and Kayo. Levi gave Eren a silent nod, and Eren understood.

"Kids, your mother wants to talk to you", Eren told them softly. "This is about our grandparents, isn't it dad?", asked Carly worriedly.

"Grandma and Grandpa Ackerman?", asked Akane. "Mom's...going to tell us how they died?", asked Makoto, holding Kayo's hand.

"Yes...this isn't going to be easy on your mother at all. So...please be patient with her", Eren told them. Mikasa had told him she wanted to do this alone with them..so Eren kept his distance.

The kids nodded, understanding. Carly held her little sister's hand, while Makoto and Kayo held hands, walking up to Mikasa.

"Mom...", Carly, being the oldest and most mature, gently rubbed her mom's shoulder. "Sit down kids..", Mikasa told them softly, not taking her eyes off the tombstone.

The ground was a little damp, but they were dressed warm. Carly sat by Mikasa, while Akane sat on the other side with Makoto and Kayo.

Mikasa took a deep breath, feeling a lump in her throat but she choked it back. "I know...I should have told you all this a long time ago...it was just...too painful. But now, you all have a right to know", she started.

Carly gently squeezed her mother's hand, and Mikasa squeezed her hand back as the younger ones listened patiently.

"When...I was 9 years old, my parents, your grandparents, and I moved to this country. From Japan...and I met your father. We grew close rather fast, and he even taught me English...and I became friends with Uncle Armin", Mikasa recalled.

Makoto and Kayo both smiled...that reminding them a little bit of themselves. "Like us", Kayo commented. Mikasa smiled.

"Yes...exactly. Not long after...it was obvious we had a crush on each other...", she went on. Makoto blushed, glancing at Kayo, who blushed as well.

"What about Auntie Rubi?", asked Akane curiously then. "Oh, we didn't meet Auntie Rubi until High school. But we became like sisters quite quickly", Mikasa replied.

Her eyes went from happy...to grim then. "It...was Valentines day", she began, looking up at the sky.

"It was...just like any other day. Eren, Uncle Armin and myself went to school... Eren and I exchanged Valentines presents...I got him chocolate, and he got me a plush Sailor Saturn...", she continued.

Kayo's eyes turned concerned then...seeing Mikasa's grim expression. "It...was a normal night. Mom was making dinner, and dad and I were deciding on a movie to watch...when there was a knock at the door. We thought it was just a neighbor, or the mailman being late...like any other normal person would expect...", she went on.

Carly's eyes widened a bit...the way her mother talked about it...it was so obvious that night was still fresh in Mikasa's mind. The memory may be very old, but it remained fresh to her.

"But...it wasn't a neighbor. Three bad men...criminals...shot and killed my father. Your grandfather...", Mikasa said then.

Carly's heart sunk, while Makoto and Kayo also looked horrified. "Like...with an actual gun, mommy? Like on cartoons?", asked Akane innocently...but even at her young age, she understood this was nothing like a cartoon.

"Yes sis, but unlike in cartoons where Bugs Bunny just turns to smoke and is okay, people who get shot in real life are either badly hurt and need to go to the hospital, or...they die and move on to a better place...and don't come back", Carly explained gently.

Mikasa looked at her daughter, impressed. Carly truly was Mikasa's daughter..she'd grow to be a wonderful mother herself one day.

Akane nodded, understanding. "I heard the gunshots so...I looked into the kitchen and saw...my mother trying to protect me. She was begging for me to run..I...I was too frozen in fear. And...then I saw her shot...and killed. Even in her...final moments she was reaching out for me...begging me to run...", Mikasa froze, tears appearing in her eyes.

Carly rubbed her back, worriedly. Kayo gently scooted closer, and took Mikasa's hand, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"Why...would they do something like that? To our grandparents?", asked Akane. Makoto looked down grimly. "Because the world is a cruel place...but it is also beautiful", he answered, sounding just like his mother.

"So...they were murdered. I...had a feeling", confessed Carly as Mikasa wiped her eyes. "I figured you did sweetie...but..yes. That's how they died...", she said.

"That...must have been the worst night of your life...", Akane said softly, looking down. Mikasa gave a tearful smile then.

"It's...very strange. Even though it was the worst night of my life..it was also the best night of my life", she revealed then.

The kids looked confused at first. "Because that same night...your dad saved my life. He saved my from being kidnapped, and wrapped this scarf around my neck...", she placed a hand over her old red scarf.

"Daddy did?", asked Akane, her eyes lighting up. "Yes...and he and your grandma Jaeger offered me a home at their house...and your father, and grandparents from his side...were with me through every second of my recovery. And so were Uncle Armin, and Auntie Rubi", Mikasa explained.

Mikasa glanced over at Eren, and gestured for him to come over. Eren hurried over, and wrapped a comforting arm around his wife's shoulders.

"If it wasn't for your daddy...I would have never recovered", Mikasa said. Eren smiled softly, as he stroked her hair, kissing the top of her head.

"That's amazing...", Makoto mused. "Daddy is mommy's hero!", Akane said cutely, making both Eren and Mikasa chuckle and blush. Mikasa looked into Eren's eyes seriously then. "He really is...", she said, cupping his cheek.

Eren smiled at her gently, and kissed her old scar. The kids already knew about what happened with the truck...and Mikasa's scar. Not to mention her miscarriage.

"And who's Petra, mommy?", asked Akane curiously. Mikasa gently stroked her daughter's hair. "Petra was my Auntie...Levi's wife. She passed away after giving birth to Farlen...", Mikasa went on to explain.

By the end of the day, after the kids were settled upstairs, and Eren and Mikasa got a moment alone, Eren gently hugged his wife close as she clung to him.

"I'm so proud of you, angel...I know that wasn't easy", he soothed her gently, stroking her hair. "It wasn't...but they had a right to know...oh Eren...I love you so much...", Mikasa sobbed softly, as Eren gently rocked her back and fourth.

By the following afternoon, after a long day of school, Carly and Arashi were walking home together with Akane. Makoto and Kayo were staying an extra hour for the anime club they joined.

Arashi and Carly were taking their sweet time though, kissing deeply outside the school. Akane waited impatiently, tapping her foot, sighing.

"Come on sis! I need to feed Gizmo!", she complained. Carly sighed, rolling her eyes. "Akane, just give us five minutes", she pleaded, as Arashi gently cupped her cheek, the two continuing to kiss.

Akane rolled her eyes, unimpressed as she paced. She blinked then, seeing a very cute plush cat across the street.

It looked so fluffy and cuddly, Akane ran across the street to it. Luckily there was no traffic. She glanced back across, to see Carly's back was turned, as she and Arashi were pretty much making out, not noticing Akane had ran across the street.

Akane then bent down, picking up the plush cat, cuddling it...when suddenly she felt someone grab her, and before she could thrash or scream, she felt the person's hand cover her mouth and nose with a cloth that reeked of some kind of strong alcohol.

Like the rubbing alcohol Mikasa would use to clean any cuts or scrapes Akane would get when she fell...but she never saw it being used to cover someone's mouth or nose. Before she could fight this stranger off...she suddenly felt sleepiness overwhelm her as she inhaled the scent from the cloth...her mind went black...and she fell unconscious.

After Arashi and Carly finished kissing, they both caught their breath. Carly's top was slightly unbuttoned, and Arashi's hair was a bit messy.

"We don't get near enough alone time together...", Carly blushed, gazing into his eyes as she buttoned her top. "Agreed...we better get home", Arashi nodded.

"Akane, let's...", Carly paused then, seeing her little sister wasn't in sight. "Akane...?", she looked around the corner...nothing.

"Oh god...where did she...?", Carly began to panic, as Arashi helped her look. They ran across the street. "Akane!", Arashi called, while Carly felt her heart began to beat fast.

She froze then, seeing something on the side of the road. She hurried over...it was Akane's Scooby Doo backpack, zippered shut.

"Shit, shit, shit...where is she!? Mom trusted me to watch her...Akane!", Carly called, fearfully, clutching the small backpack.

"She couldn't have gone far, Carla...we'll find her. Maybe she went to the Ice cream stand...", Arashi said, gripping her hand.

They hurried to the ice cream stand, the park, and even the library, despite that being several blocks away.

No sign of her anywhere. "AKANE!", Carly called one last time after looking for a good 20 minutes. "We need to tell your parents...I'll call my dad", Arashi said urgently then...since his father was a cop.

"This is all my fault...mom trusted me...I should have been watching her!", cried Carly. She had no idea where her little sister was...she just vanished.

And it was all her fault...if she would have just been paying attention...now Akane could be anywhere, lost, scared, hurt...

"Carla, it's not your fault baby...deep breaths. We'll find her, I promise", Arashi assured his girlfriend, gently holding her close.

"It is my fault, Arashi! If I would have just...", she winced then, getting a stress migraine. "C'mon, we need to tell your parents", Arashi took her hand, as they hurried home.

"Mom!", Carly ran inside, Arashi behind her. "Carly? Sweetie, what's wrong?", Mikasa paled, seeing the horrified look on her daughter's face.

She looked...seeing Akane wasn't with them. "Where's your sister?", asked Mikasa urgently.

"She...I only turned my back for a minute...its all my fault...I'm sorry mom...I'm so sorry...she..she's gone!", Carly answered, out of breath, tears appearing in her eyes.

Mikasa froze...her heart felt like it stopped, and her eyes widened. "Gone? What do you mean gone?", she cried.

"We looked all over for her, Mrs. Jaeger! She just...vanished!", Arashi explained as Carly shook badly, gripping Akane's backpack.

"We found this across the street...", she added. Mikasa seemed to go into complete shock...she knew Akane would never leave that backpack behind.

She also realized...Carly was nearly a half an hour late coming home from school, so they searched for a long time.

A 6 year old couldn't get that far so quickly...unless...

"EREN!", Mikasa called upstairs for him.

After Eren and Mikasa drove around looking...they called the police. There was no sign of her...like she had vanished into thin air.

"What was she last wearing?", asked Arashi's dad, taking notes. Police with K9s were searching the entire town, and an Amber alert was planned to be put out.

"Her school uniform...its dark blue, with a red tie, and skirt, and her red scarf...", Eren replied.

Mikasa was pacing back and fourth, having a severe stress migraine. Her head felt like it would split in two, but she didn't care.

She just cared about getting her daughter back. "Has she ever run away before?", asked Arashi's father. "Of course not! She's 6 years old!", Mikasa snapped then, growing impatient.

Rubi quickly hurried over, squeezing her best friend's hand. "Easy Miki, easy...they need to ask those questions", she tried to soothe her.

Armin and Rubi had come over after hearing what happened, and even helped search. "It obviously isn't a run away...any idea who might want to kidnap her?", asked Arashi's father.

Eren and Mikasa both froze then. "We have...an idea but...", Eren looked down, glaring...no..they couldn't have...after all these years?

Mikasa swallowed hard, biting her lip as Rubi rubbed her back. "We've had...a few incidents in the past with a group of people we went to high school with. Bertolt, Reiner and Annie...", she began.

"Reiner...he nearly ran my wife over many years ago, and caused her to have a miscarriage...and then they burned down my parents house", Eren explained, clenching his fists.

"You think this is a personal crime? And they're the same people?", asked Arashi's dad. "It has to be them...it makes too much sense", Armin spoke up.

"All right, we'll get a report out on those three right away. In the meantime, please keep the phone open, and we'll call you as soon as we hear anything, or find her. We promise we'll do everything in our power to find her", Arashi's dad said.

"That's it?! That's all you can do?!", Eren demanded, frustrated...and terrified. His daughter could be laying in a ditch dead somewhere right now...the very thought made him physically ill.

"I'm sorry Eren, I truly am. I promise you we're making this our top priority", Arashi's father assured him, with a look of sympathy.

After he and Arashi left to search further, Carly leaned against the wall, trembling. "This is all my fault..if only I had been watching her...", she began, tears appearing in her eyes.

Mikasa's heart sunk, she then approached her daughter, and pulled her close in a hug. "Stop that. Carly, enough...this is NOT your fault sweetie", she assured her daughter gently but firmly.

Carly gave a shaky nod, hugging her mother back. "This isn't your fault sweetheart...we WILL find her. I promise", Eren added, stroking her hair.

"How dad?", asked Makoto, Kayo looking worried. "I don't know yet son, we just will...I will. I promise", Eren replied.

Mikasa gripped Akane's backpack close, she was trembling badly. And she didn't want to break down in front of Makoto and Kayo, since they were much younger than Carly.

She went upstairs without saying a word. "Mommy..?", asked Kayo worriedly, but Rubi gently stopped her. "She needs some time alone, sweetie", Rubi explained gently.

Makoto gently squeezed Kayo's hand, nodding.

Mikasa entered Akane's bedroom. She was hugging the backpack close to her chest, shaking badly. She walked over to the bed, and sat down on it.

She rocked herself back and fourth slowly, her head feeling as if it may split open, as she choked back a sob.

She let her tears fall, fully breaking down as she hugged the backpack tightly...how could this happen? Why was this happening?

Akane...was just a child. What would Annie and those two want with her? Mikasa felt regret with the remorse...she should have never let Akane out of her sight...she felt like a failure as a mother.

She already lost one baby from miscarriage...and now...she might have lost another. Mikasa slowly opened her tearful eyes, as she gazed down at Akane's backpack.

She only felt her chest grow heavier, as she choked back another sob, looking at the silly cartoon Great Dane on the backpack.

"She loves this dog...so much...", Mikasa sobbed, hugging it tightly again. In her moment of grief...she unzipped the backpack, just to...look at Akane's things.

Her Scooby doo notebook, her pink rabbit eraser, her pencils...as Mikasa looked through, she saw a small folded up note.

It caught her eye...it didn't look like any sort of slip from school. Mikasa reached in, pulling the note out and unfolding it.

Her heart suddenly dropped to her gut then, as she gasped. On the note it read:

" _If you ever want to see your daughter alive again, drive up Levine Street until you reach the woods...turn onto the Cabin Rentals road five miles up. Cabin #5...come alone"_

Mikasa starred at the note...in complete shock. And in that moment...she understand fully. They didn't want Akane...they wanted her.

Akane was simply bait. It was an obvious trap...but a trap Mikasa would kindly fall into if it meant saving her daughter.

Come alone...Mikasa could tell if she brought anyone, even Eren...they would most likely kill Akane. She glared, and hurried into her own room. She grabbed a sharp knife she kept hidden for emergencies, and hurried downstairs. Everyone was in the living room, their backs turned.

Mikasa silently went into the kitchen, and out through the back door so they didn't see. She hurried out front, getting into her car...and driving off.

She gripped the stirring wheel, her heart pounding violently in her chest...she didn't know or care what Annie wanted with her...she just had to save her daughter.

Back at home, Eren went upstairs to check on his wife. "Mikasa...?", he gently pushed Akane's bedroom door open...to see she wasn't there.

Eren blinked, seeing the opened backpack...and the note. He hurried over, and opened it. "Oh..SHIT!", he yelled, realizing what's happened...Mikasa went alone.

"MIKASA!", he suddenly ran down the stairs. "Eren?! What's wrong?!", cried Rubi, as Eren opened the front door...sure enough, her car was gone.

"She went alone...FUCK!", Eren panicked. Makoto adorably covered Kayo's ears at the swearing, even though he was the same age as her.

"Eren! What happened?!", demanded Armin. Eren showed them the note then. "Oh my god...Eren, we need to go after her. Miki's going to get herself killed!", cried Rubi, fearfully.

"Where's mom?!", cried Carly. "She went to rescue Akane...we need to hurry", Eren grabbed his car keys.

"Wait, you two need a plan! If Annie's working with Bertolt and Reiner, you're going to need some fire power to help until the cops get there!", Armin pointed out then.

"I don't understand, why wouldn't mom just show this address to the cops?", asked Makoto then. "She's afraid if they see the police lights, they'll kill your sister...", Eren realized.

"Agreed, we need to make sure Akane's safe before calling the cops...what fire power do you mean, Armin?", asked Rubi urgently.

"I think I know just who to call", Armin replied, getting his phone out.

Mikasa drove up to Cabin #5. It was pouring outside at this point, the sky very gray and the rain falling hard.

She got out of her car slowly, gripping the knife firmly in her hand. She approached the cabin carefully...she held her breath, her heart continuing to pound in her chest.

She couldn't stop her shaking either, no matter how hard she tried to. She approached the door, and slowly turned the knob.

It turned, and the door slowly opened with a loud creak. As light filled the pitch dark cabin, and Mikasa looked in, staying on her guard, she heard soft crying.

Her heart sunk. "Akane!", she cried, seeing her daughter tied up in the corner. "M-Mommy..!", Akane whimpered, a bruise on her cheek.

Mikasa broke into a sprint, running over to her daughter when she suddenly felt someone hit her hard over the head.

"MOMMY!", Akane screamed, fearfully, as Mikasa hit the floor hard, dropping the knife. She didn't fall unconscious, but her head hurt badly now.

"A-Akane..", she reached her daughter, as Akane whimpered. "Well isn't this sweet...you actually came", a voice sneered.

Mikasa glared dangerously then, looking to see Annie standing over them. Reiner and Bertolt were keeping watch at the door.

"Annie...", Mikasa growled. "If you want me so bad...fine. But let my daughter go..she's not involved", she said.

"Where's the fun in that?", Annie questioned, lifting a gun up then, aiming it at Mikasa. Akane clung to her mother tightly, shaking, as Mikasa shielded her.

"What did I ever do to you, Annie? You and those two...have tried to ruin our life for years...and for what?! The fire, my miscarriage...what the hell did I ever do...", Mikasa asked, glaring.

"What did you do?", Annie asked back, getting a smile on her face. She then, suddenly broke into mad laughter.

"What did you DO?!", she laughed like it was some joke. Mikasa glared, holding her daughter closer. Annie then glared dangerously.

"WHAT DIDN'T YOU DO?!", she yelled angrily then, looking at Mikasa with pure rage and hate. "You took him away from me...the moment I first saw him...in high school...I've loved him...I've always loved him...and you...you just stuck to him like a LEECH", Annie snarled.

Mikasa starred at her. "This is about Eren?! Are you kidding me?!", she asked, glaring. "You latched onto him like some tick, sucking the life right out of him...always crying about your scarf, or being separated from him. You never saw his pain, you only saw your own...", Annie growled.

"You're insane...I didn't force Eren to marry me, or have children with me! That was HIS choice, Annie!", Mikasa yelled.

"SHUT UP! I've been waiting far too long for this...", Annie growled putting her finger on the trigger. "What makes you think Eren would ever love you after seeing me dead, you crazy bitch? What are you hoping to gain from this?", Mikasa challenged then.

"Simple, I'll pin the blame on my bodyguards here, and be there to comfort Eren when he needs it most...", Annie replied.

Mikasa looked at Reiner and Bertolt. "You two are actually going to go to prison for her?! What did she do for either of you?", she demanded, but they both remained silent.

"Enough of this...", Annie then aimed the gun at Mikasa. Akane whimpered, clinging tightly to her mother, as Mikasa shielded her.

Annie pulled the trigger suddenly, and a loud gunshot was heard, as blood splattered the walls.


	12. The Red String of Fate

**Author's Note: Here it is! The FINAL Red String chapter! WOW! It has been such a long ride with this official reboot, and I never thought I'd finish it this soon to be honest. It's thanks to this fanfic, and all your support my youtube channel has become as active as it is, and earned me well over 2000 subscribers! I want to give a HUGE thank you for all your reviews/comments and support! This will be a longer chapter than normal since it is the final one. Look forward to a new Eremika fanfic coming soon!**

The gunshot echoed throughout the forest, being heard for miles. Mikasa starred wide eyed, her heart felt like it stopped for a moment, as she saw who the bullet hit. Who shielded her...who's always been shielding her...since the beginning.

Eren's body hit the floor in front of his wife and daughter, a gunshot wound through his back, as blood spilled out under him.

Akane had screamed, while Mikasa froze...she had gone paralyzed. Her heart sunk down, and she started to tremble...she didn't even feel her migraine...all she saw was Eren's motionless form laying on the floor.

She didn't even see him breathing, as a pool of blood formed under his body. Just then, Levi and Rubi hurried in.

"MIKI!", Rubi was nearly blocked by Bertolt, but she glared. "Get the FUCK out of my way!", she slammed him to the ground. "BERTOLT!", Reiner went to attack Rubi, but his arm was sliced clean off by Levi.

Mikasa didn't even see or hear them, as Rubi and Levi struggled to restrain Annie. She only saw Eren. "E-Eren...", her voice was cracked, as she slowly approached his body.

"D-Daddy...", whimpered Akane shakily, as Mikasa lifted his limp body up slowly. She held him close, her body shaking, as tears suddenly flooded her eyes.

She shut them tightly, gripping onto him, as blood stained her front.

"Please...no...don't leave me...EREN!", she released a cry of anguish, as it echoed. She hugged his body tightly, sobbing heavily.

In Eren's mind, he couldn't see or hear anything. He felt like...he was possibly dead. But...that couldn't be right. He didn't see anything...no light.

He knew there was an afterlife...because Mikasa had experienced it briefly before. So why did he only seen blackness?

When suddenly...it felt like his body was thrown down several feet...or rather his soul. He began to see a light...but...something was telling him it wasn't the same light Mikasa saw.

And then...in a sudden jumble, he saw memories. The very first thing he saw was Mikasa's face watching him as he killed her kidnappers...and then wrapping that red scarf around her neck...and then they were surrounded by a bed of bellflowers...and they were 9 years old again.

He saw them going home to Carla and Grisha...he saw them with Armin, and then...a large red hand gripped a large 50 feet high wall.

The sound of lightening striking from the sky, as a colossal titan kicked through into the city. People running for their lives...his mother dying...being eaten by one of those things...

Joining the Survey Corps, becoming a titan himself, saving Mikasa, reuniting with her and Armin, battling the Female Titan, discovering Ymir, seeing Mikasa be injured, her ribs getting crushed, remembering her thanking him, as he discovered his new power, and carried her on his back to safety.

The rest was a bigger jumble of titan fights, the ocean, and eventually...dying in Mikasa's arms.

Of something called...Ymir's curse. He remembered everything...his thirst for revenge, his blood lust to destroy every last titan...and his love for Mikasa, and need to protect her.

So then...if all of this happened in another life...how...was he back here? And everyone else? In a modern world? With no titans?

As Eren remained unconscious, Mikasa continued holding him. As she did, she felt something within her. Her eyes opened, as she saw Rubi and Levi continuing to restrain Annie, who still had the gun.

Her heart missed a beat, and she felt strange vibrations through her body...her soul. An electric spark seemed to go off in her brain, as she suddenly stopped shaking.

"M-Mommy?", Akane noticed, watching as Mikasa gently lay Eren's body back down. She reached for the knife on the floor she had dropped earlier, and stood up.

She gripped the knife tightly in her hand, her heart pounding nonstop...as a voice kept repeating in her head.

"FIGHT!"

It was Eren's voice...but...it wasn't from this world. It was from a much darker place. A much more cruel world.

In that moment, it all came back to Mikasa. Her eyes widened...the jumble of memories flooding her mind.

She saw her parents death...only in these memories, it was a knife, not a gun. She saw Eren wrapping that scarf around her, she saw escaping the titans with Eren, she saw joining the survey corps, she saw Eren's titan form, the battle with Annie.

She saw herself thanking Eren after her ribs were broken...and Eren carrying her to safety. She remembered Ymir's curse...Eren's death...and finally...her own death...giving birth to their first child...in that world.

It all came back to her in that moment...and suddenly...her original persona returned. She was no longer just Eren's wife, or just a mother. She was a solider...a warrior. In that moment she could do anything...as it reawakened within her. The Ackerman Power...reawakened.

She glared dangerously, gripping the knife tightly. Her very soul pulsed, as she made eye contact with Annie.

"Annie...", she growled. Rubi and Levi froze, and looked to see Mikasa. "Miki...?", Rubi started, nervously.

With a loud yell, Mikasa suddenly charged at Annie with the knife, she easily shoved Levi and Rubi out of the way, as she slammed Annie against the wall.

"Give him back...DO YOU HEAR ME?! GIVE EREN BACK!", she slashed Annie's throat, and as Annie's body hit the floor, she began violently stabbing her.

"GIVE EREN BACK!", Mikasa yelled dangerously, as she continued to stab Annie. "MIKASA!", Rubi cried, attempting to pull her off.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!", Levi helped, as they managed to pull Mikasa off of Annie's dead body.

Mikasa fell back, panting for air, shaking badly. "It's over Miki...you got her...", Rubi assured her friend, while Levi let her go.

"Daddy!", Akane cried then, snapping Mikasa out of it. "Eren!", she hurried over to his limp form. Rubi felt Eren's wrist, as Mikasa held him in her arms.

"He has a pulse, Miki...but its really weak", Rubi confirmed...as the sound of sirens were heard approaching the cabin.

After being escorted to the hospital, the police took Bertolt and Reiner away. Eren was taken into the ER, while Mikasa was forced to wait out.

Akane was with Mikasa, while Rubi had Eren in surgery. Levi was talking with Arashi's father over it all.

"Any idea yet why they even did this?", asked Levi.

"Aside from Annie's jealous rage, we were able to uncover why Bertolt and Reiner went along with it. Apparently Bertolt was in love with Annie, and would do anything to make her happy...and Reiner was loyal to Bertolt. We also found out Reiner suffers from multiple personality disorder...", Satoshi explained.

"So basically a fucked up trio...", Levi glared. "Yes...Annie's been confirmed dead. Reiner and Bertolt will be sent to prison for life...", Satoshi nodded.

Mikasa was silent in the waiting room, as she held her daughter in her lap. Akane was clinging tightly to her mother, as Mikasa remained quiet.

She was softly stroking Akane's hair, holding her tight. Her eyes felt heavy with tears...still waiting for any word on Eren.

"Mom!", Carly's voice came. She, Makoto, Kayo, and Armin hurried in. Along with Grisha and Carla. Mikasa looked up, trembling.

Akane got up, hugging each of her siblings. "Sissy!", Akane cried, hugging Carly. "Oh Akane! I'm so sorry...I'm NEVER letting you out of my sights again!", sobbed Carly, holding her close.

"We're here little sis, you're safe now", Makoto soothed, hugging her next, as Kayo also hugged Akane.

"Mikasa...oh angel..", Carla hugged Mikasa close, after Grisha had pushed her wheelchair close enough.

"Any information on our son?", Grisha asked anxiously. Mikasa shook her head shakily. "None...Rubi...Rubi has him in surgery...", she answered.

"I...I'm so sorry...mom...dad...this is all my fault. If I hadn't gone alone...Eren wouldn't be...", Mikasa began, tears filling her eyes.

"No, shhhhhhh", Carla shushed her then, stroking her hair as she held her close. "It's not your fault Mikasa...", Grisha added softly.

"Mom...will dad be okay?", asked Makoto fearfully.

Mikasa froze...unable to answer him. She felt a lump forming in her throat, as more tears filled her eyes.

"Kids, hey listen...why don't we get something to eat, yea?", Armin came over then...he could see his best friend was about to break down.

And he knew she didn't want to do it in front of her children. Carly understood too. "Yeah come on guys, we'll go somewhere we like, instead of the cafeteria food", she added, taking Akane's and Kayo's hands. Armin took Makoto's hand.

Mikasa gave them a grateful look, as she looked down. After Armin left with the kids to get dinner, Mikasa leaned into Carla's arms, fully breaking down.

Hours went by...Armin returned with the kids, and it was a matter of playing the waiting game. Mikasa hadn't moved from her seat, as Carla remained at her side.

Armin paced, while Carly sat by her mom. Makoto sat on the other side, Kayo leaning against him while Akane had fallen asleep in Carly's lap, completely exhausted.

Levi and Hanji were there too. "Mikasa...its passed 10...the kids are exhausted. You want me to take them home?", offered Armin then.

Mikasa blinked, just realizing how late it was getting. "Yes...please...I'm sorry Armin...I can't leave. Not until I know he's okay...", she replied, her tone a bit numb.

Armin nodded understanding. Makoto and Kayo got up, and hugged Mikasa. "He'll be okay mom, dad's a fighter", Makoto assured her.

"Just like you mommy", Kayo added. Mikasa hugged them both, tearfully. "Mom...I'll stay if you want me too", Carly began, as she lifted Akane up, who remained asleep.

"No, you go home and rest angel...I'll be okay", Mikasa assured her oldest. Carly hesitated, worried but she gave a small nod. She kissed her mother's cheek. "He'll be okay mom...I know it", she assured her.

Mikasa gave a shaky nod. After Armin and the kids left, Mikasa remained where she was, not moving. Grisha and Carla hadn't left her side either.

A while passed...and as she waited for any news on her husband...her mind also wandered. All those memories that returned...of their previous life.

Why was she only remembering them now? It did explain those dreams she's had in the past...but why...why were they back? In a new world? A world...without titans.

"Mom...back at...the cabin. Something...happened", Mikasa spoke then, for the first time in several hours.

"What, sweetie?", asked Carla, listening. Grisha had went to the cafeteria to get them coffee. It was close to 2 in the morning now.

"I...remembered something. I can't explain it...but...it was...another life...we were in. A very...different life...", Mikasa began, biting her lip.

Carla's eyes softened. "Something similar happened to me...during the fire. I...saw something very strange. I think...its obvious we all lived a different life before...", she said.

Mikasa looked at her. "Maybe...this is our second chance", Carla added gently. Mikasa looked down, clenching her fists then.

"If this is our second chance...if this truly is...then why is Eren...", she began, shakily.

Suddenly, the ER doors finally opened. Mikasa looked up, and she got up hurrying over urgently. "Rubi!", she ran over to her sister...but stopped dead in her tracks.

Rubi looked exhausted, but she didn't wear an expression of relief. She actually struggled to look at Mikasa directly in the eye.

"S-Sis...", Mikasa started, shaking. "Miki...I need you to sit down", said Rubi, biting her lip. Mikasa froze, her heart sunk at those words.

But she slowly sat down next to Carla. Grisha had returned, and he sat down too, all three of them holding their breath.

Rubi sat across from them, taking a deep breath. "I...was able to remove the bullet, and bring him back...but...", she started.

"But...?", Carla pressed, fearfully, as Mikasa remained silent. "But I'm afraid...Eren's in a coma. I don't know when...or even if he'll ever wake up. He nearly died...and was technically dead for several seconds...", Rubi explained.

Mikasa's eyes expressed complete horror and shock, while Carla clasped a hand over her mouth, and Grisha held her close. "Oh my god...", Carla cried, shakily.

"What now then? What are the chances our son will wake?", Grisha demanded, shakily. "Only about 30%...I'm so sorry...Miki, I...", Rubi started, she reached for her sister's hand, giving it an assuring squeeze.

"I don't know...if Eren will ever wake up...but no matter what happens, Armin and I will be here, to support you and the kids...I promise you that sis", Rubi assured her, she then pulled Mikasa into a gentle hug.

Mikasa hugged her back...but she was in a state of shock. This...this couldn't be real. It had to be a horrible nightmare. It...it had to be.

This wasn't right, they were given a second chance...

"S-Sis...I...I need to see him...please", Mikasa pleaded then, shakily. Rubi nodded, understanding. She took Mikasa's hand, leading her in. Carla broke down in Grisha's arms, sobbing heavily.

Rubi led Mikasa to room #19. Mikasa entered slowly, Rubi giving them time alone. It actually felt weird...for the roles to be switched.

Every time before, it was Mikasa who was on that hospital bed. For injury, or for childbirth...she was always the one resting on the bed...and Eren was always the one at her bedside.

Eren was hooked up to several machines, an IV and oxygen. He looked deathly pale, and remained unconscious.

Mikasa's heart dropped as she realized...Eren had to see her like this before. When her ribs were broken...he had to see her in this state.

It was too painful to bear...Mikasa approached his bedside, gripping a piece of her red scarf. She gently took his limp, cold hand in her own.

"Eren...", she started, her voice cracked and small. "E-Eren...please...open your eyes...I can't lose you again...I've lost you...I've seen you die...so many times...", she choked back a sob, as she kissed his hand.

"Our kids need you Eren...Carly needs you...Makoto needs you, Akane and Kayo need you...I need you...", she continued, tears filling her eyes.

"You wrapped this scarf around me Eren...in this world, and the old one...and promised me...you'd always be here...you'd be here to protect me, and keep wrapping this scarf around me...always and forever...that's a promise you made to me...", she went on.

Eren remained motionless, still, his eyes not fluttering at all. Mikasa choked back a sob, she gripped his hand tightly, and kissed his forehead.

When Mikasa returned home to her children the next morning, she was numb. She didn't even know how she'd begin to explain it to them. Especially Akane.

She was always a daddy's girl after all. Mikasa entered the home, seeing Carly, Makoto, Kayo and Akane in the living room. Makoto and Kayo were petting Titan, while Mittens was making biscuits, kneading her paws on Carly's lap.

Akane was hugging Gizmo close, as the little ferret nuzzled her. Armin was with them...he already knew from Rubi calling him.

Levi and Hanji were watching Alex for them at the moment. "Mikasa...", Armin saw her grim look. "Mom! How's dad?", cried Carly, as Makoto and Kayo looked up anxiously.

"Daddy's okay, right?", asked Akane. "When is he coming home?", added Makoto. But Kayo remained quiet...she could see it in her mother's eyes.

Mikasa's voice choked up a bit, unable to answer at first. She gripped the armchair, as she sat down, her breathing labored.

Her head was killing her...it felt like it may split open. Carly's heart sunk at her mother's state, and she turned white.

"Oh my god...mom...is...is dad...", she started to ask, while Makoto's eyes widened. "N-No...he can't be!", he started.

Mikasa shook her head tearfully. "Your dad...is in a coma...your Aunt tried her hardest but...", she began to answer.

She couldn't look her children in the eye, just gazing down at her lap, holding her scarf close as she trembled. Armin gently sat by her, rubbing her back softly.

"What...does that mean, mommy?", asked Akane, not understanding. "It means...dad's asleep...but it could be a very long sleep", Carly explained softly.

"He'll wake up though, right?", asked Akane fearfully. Mikasa bit her lip, still not looking up.

"I...I don't know...", she answered grimly.

The children fell silent...a grim silence. Mikasa felt tears fall from her eyes. "M-Mom...", Carly started, worriedly.

"I...I need to be alone...I'm so sorry...Armin, can you...", Mikasa asked then, shaking bad now. "Yes, of course, you go", Armin assured her, planning to watch the kids for the day.

Giving Mikasa time to mourn. Mikasa nodded, thankful, as she disappeared upstairs. She shut herself in her and Eren's bedroom.

"Uncle Armin...is daddy...is daddy going to die?", cried Akane, tearfully. "Oh sweetie...we...we don't know yet...", Armin couldn't lie to her, as she scooped her up in his arms.

"Dad could wake up though right? I mean, there's a chance", Makoto pointed out, hopefully. "But it's a very small chance...", Kayo said then, grimly.

"We can only...pray and hope dad will wake up...that's all we can do", Carly admitted, looking down.

Upstairs, in the bedroom, Mikasa was laying on Eren's side of the bed, as she held her red scarf close. Tears streamed down her face, as she clutched his pillow tightly.

 _ **One Week Later**_

"Where the bloody hell is she?", Rubi demanded then. Armin led Rubi upstairs in the Jaeger house, to Eren and Mikasa's bedroom.

"She's shut herself in, Rubi...she hasn't come out for a week. I mean, there's a bathroom connected to it, but she hasn't eaten...", Armin answered.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner, Armin?!", Rubi asked, fearfully. "She needed time to grieve! I didn't want to...", Armin started.

"Miki! Mikasa! Open up!", Rubi yelled then, as she pounded on the bedroom door. They got no response.

"Jesus christ, MIKASA!", Rubi pounded harder, her heart sinking...was she even alive? Finally, a faint, weak voice came from the room.

"Please...just...leave me alone", Mikasa said, shakily. She was laying in bed, she had lost a dangerous amount of weight.

She was anorexic in fact...and deathly pale. Her hair had grown out a bit long. Her nightgown appeared so big on her small body now.

"Well at least we know she didn't bloody starve to death yet...Mikasa! You need to come out of there!", Rubi yelled, she went to turn the knob, but it was locked.

"Mikasa, what's your fucking plan?! To just starve yourself?! And leave your children without a mother too?!", Rubi yelled then, angrily.

"I'm useless as a mother to them right now Rubi...its better they don't see me like this...", Mikasa answered, numbly.

"You're bloody killing yourself, Mikasa! You need to eat!", Rubi pleaded. They got no answer. "Rubi...we need to get her out of there", Armin said, worriedly.

"I know...all right, if she doesn't come out by morning, we're busting this bloody door down...you hear that Miki?! You got until morning or I'm shoving a bloody feeding tube down your throat if that's what it takes!", Rubi yelled at the door...behind her anger, she was scared to death.

Terrified she was going to lose her best friend, her sister. Mikasa remained silent.

After Armin and Rubi went downstairs, to make dinner for the kids, Mikasa slowly got out of bed. But not to exit the room.

Her mind had gone blank at this point...she always had Eren by her side. Ever since she was 9 years old...he's been here.

He's been her magnet...the one person keeping her sane after seeing her parents murdered...in both lives.

Now that he was...gone, most likely never waking up...all of Mikasa's sanity was being drained out of her. She entered the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom...and started running the bath water.

She removed two razor blades from the razors, and glanced down at her wrists. The pain...the heartache...it was far too much.

All light and hope had left her eyes...it was like she was experiencing temporary amnesia...like she forgot there were still people her needed and loved her...her children, Rubi, Armin, Carla, Grisha...

She figured...in her darkest, lowest point...they'd be better off without her. She would just be a burden to them like this.

She removed her clothes, and lowered herself into the bath. She gripped the razor blades in her hand, as she let the water continue to run.

She began to press the blade to her wrist, her hand shaking. Just when she was about to slice, she heard a voice from outside.

"Mom? Uncle Armin's almost done making dinner...you really need to eat", Carly's voice was heard outside the bedroom.

Mikasa's heart sunk, looking up. "C'mon mom...you're gotta be starving", added Makoto. "Please mommy...", pleaded Akane, sounding tearful.

"Mommy...I know...how you feel. Before I met Makoto...and you took me in...I thought I was all alone too. I thought...I should just die...I tried it too...", Kayo spoke up then.

Mikasa's heart sunk...as some light returned to her eyes, listening to her children.

"But...things got better. I don't...really understand how or why but...before I knew it...when I was at my darkest point, Makoto saved me...and so did you...and dad", Kayo went on.

"We love you mom...even if dad doesn't wake up...if he dies...we still need you", Carly added, shakily. "You're not a burden to us if that's what you're thinking...we need you...please mom", Makoto pleaded. "Please...m-mommy...we already lost d-daddy...we don't want to lose y-you t-too...", Akane sobbed.

Mikasa's heart sunk, as she suddenly dropped the razor blade. It hit the bathroom floor. She exhaled...as it suddenly crashed down on her.

Her children...they pulled her out of the darkness. Even if Eren didn't wake up...even if he died...she was going to live on.

Eren's voice..."Fight" repeated in her mind. And she remembered...she was in this situation once before. In that other life...when she thought Eren was dead.

She wanted to die but...she kept fighting. And now that she had children...a family..friends...she would keep fighting. She would keep living.

She stood out of the bath. She threw her long nightgown back on, and wrapped her red scarf around her neck.

She hurried out of the bathroom, and opened her bedroom door. Carly, Makoto, Akane and Kayo all looked surprised, and taken aback she actually opened it, but also so relieved.

"Mom..!", cried Carly, while Makoyo's eyes widened. "Mommy...", cried Akane, tearfully.

"Carly...Makoto...Akane...Kayo...oh my babies...", Mikasa knelt down, and hugged them all tightly. "Mommy!", sobbed Kayo, as Carly broke down, crying, hugging her mother tightly.

"Mommy...you're okay!", cried Akane, as Makoto sobbed. "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry kids...mommy's here...I'm never leaving you alone again...", Mikasa sobbed, holding them all close.

"We love you too mom...", sobbed Carly. "Oh angel..", Mikasa stroked her hair. "We thought...we thought...we'd never see you again", confessed Makoto.

"Oh buddy...no...I'm here", Mikasa soothed him, patting his hair. "Even if...even if daddy doesn't wake...we need you mommy", trembled Akane.

"Oh my sweet bellflower...", Mikasa hugged her close. "We're all here to mommy...if dad doesn't...", Kayo added.

"I know you are, sweet face...I love you all so much...mommy's staying right here...I promise", Mikasa hugged them all closer, tears streaming down her face.

Armin and Rubi hurried up then, hearing the commotion. "MIKI!", Rubi darted over, hugging her sister close, sobbing.

"Sis...I'm so sorry...", Mikasa cried, hugging her back. "Jesus christ...Mikasa...you need to eat, NOW!", Armin cried, hugging her next, tightly.

"If Eren wakes up and sees you like this...he'll fucking kill us both", Rubi added, wiping her eyes in a small laugh.

"I'm so sorry...I worried all of you. I...it won't be easy but...I'm going to stay strong. Because...that's what he would want. Eren would want me to fight...", Mikasa promised, holding a piece of her scarf close.

Another whole week soon went by...and Mikasa began visiting Eren in the hospital every day. She always brought fresh bellflowers with her.

The kids visited too after school. It was late morning...Mikasa approached Eren's bedside. She sat by it, setting the fresh bellflowers in the vase.

She gripped his hand tightly, her eyes softening. "Eren...you've been with me..in two whole lives. You've...saved my life more times than I could ever count...you were there for me in my darkest hours...you held my hand through every birth of our children...", her eyes sparkled with tears.

"I wanted to thank you...for always being there at my side. Thank you...for showing me how to live...", she looked at him, giving a tearful smile.

"My scarf...for always wrapping it around me...thank you", she said, her voice cracked. Eren remained motionless.

Mikasa choked back a small sob, as she leaned down...kissing him on the lips softly. A single tear fell down her face, as she gently broke the kiss.

Suddenly...without warning, Eren's eyes flew opened, and he gasped for air. Mikasa's heart jumped, as her eyes widened.

"Eren...?!", she cried...at first scared she was just imagining it. "M-Mikasa...!", Eren sat up, pulling his oxygen mask off, looking around at his surroundings.

He caught his breath, getting his bearings, as he looked at her. "Mikasa...", he started. Mikasa's eyes filled with tears, in complete shock and relief.

"EREN!", she threw her arms around him, sobbing heavily. "Mikasa...I'm here...I'm here...", Eren held her close, stroking her hair, as he felt his own tears fall in heavy relief.

Mikasa kissed him deeply then, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry Eren...it was my fault...I...I love you so much", she cried.

"Shhhhhh, it was not your fault Mika...I'm here angel..shhhhh...I promised you didn't I? I'd always be here...I'd always wrap your scarf...always and forever, that's a promise", he soothed her, smiling.

Mikasa choked back a sob of relief, as they kissed once more, deeply. After calling everyone, the kids ran in.

"DAD!", cried Carly hugging him tightly. "Carly..! Have you grown?!", Eren cried in relief. "Dad, you're okay!", Makoto cried, hugging him next with Kayo.

"I'm so glad!", cried Kayo. "I'm okay kids, I'm okay", Eren assured them, holding them tightly.

"DADDY! Dad, dad, dad, daddy!", Akane cried, running over fast. "There's my princess..!", Eren hugged his youngest tightly, scooping her up as Akane broke down, crying into the crook of his neck.

"Oh Eren...", Carla and Grisha hugged him next, and so did Armin and Rubi.

It took a few weeks for Eren to heal...but eventually he was out of the hospital and back on his feet. When he was, it was Eren and Mikasa's wedding anniversary.

Armin and Rubi took the kids for the day, while Eren and Mikasa rented a beach house. It would be a peaceful anniversary.

They were walking alongside the shore at sunset, arm in arm.

"Mikasa...this is going to sound crazy but...when...back when I was shot...I...saw something", Eren spoke up then.

Mikasa listened quietly. She had let her hair grow out long again, and was back to a healthy weight. Eren actually let his hair grow out long too now, with some facial hair.

They sat on the log in front of the shore. "I...I know how this is going to sound but...I saw...memories...of another life...in a world filled with...", Eren starts. "Titans", Mikasa finished his sentence then.

Eren froze, he looked at his wife. "I remembered too...it's...it's a jumble but enough is clear...your mom..she remembers a little bit too...", Mikasa revealed.

Eren exhaled, looking out at the ocean. "If we really lived that other life...why are we here? In the future...with no titans...in a modern world?", he asked.

"I think...we've been given a second chance. A second chance to start over...live a peaceful life. I...saw you die from Ymir's curse in that other life...and not long after, I died...from childbirth...", Mikasa said softly.

"Then technically Carly's been reborn too...", Eren realized. "Do you think...the others have memories? Armin, Rubi or your uncle?", he wondered then.

"I'm sure they do...and in time they might wake up but...we shouldn't force them too. The memories from that other life...are too painful", Mikasa answered.

She leaned her head to his shoulder. "What matters now is...we're alive...and safe...and given a second chance", she mused.

Eren gave a relieved smile. "Yes...we've been given our happy ending it seems", he said. "A happy beginning more like...", Mikasa smiled.

They gazed at the ocean...as they locked eyes, and kissed softly.

Several months soon passed, and it was Thanksgiving. Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Rubi, Carly, Makoto, Akane, Kayo, Alex, Arashi, Emily, Levi, Hanji, Farlen, Carla and Grisha were eating at the table. Mikasa held Eren's hand, smiling softly.

"I think...we have a lot to be thankful for...", she said softly. "We really do", Eren smiled. "Kids...", Mikasa said then.

They all joined hands, Rubi holding Armin's and Alex's. Kayo and Makoto held hands, while Carly held Arashi's and Mikasa's.

Eren held Mikasa's hand, and Akane's, while Levi held Hanji's. Carla held Grisha's.

"Despite...everything we've been through. What I've been through...Eren, has always been at my side. Ever since we were children...he wrapped that scarf around my neck...and saved me from the darkness...", Mikasa began.

"In all that time...I loved him so very much...he was there for me through everything...as I was for him. And over time...I found friends and family in all of you...and now have four beautiful children...and I imagine soon...grandchildren", Mikasa gave Arashi and Carly a smile, causing them both to blush a bit.

She even gave a wink to Kayo and Makoto, who also blushed.

"I now know...for sure...with every fiber of my being...there is a God...because if there wasn't...we wouldn't be sitting here right now as a family...Eren wouldn't be here...and...its true we lost many on the way...", Mikasa closed her eyes.

Thinking about her parents, Petra, her miscarriage...and all the soldiers lost in the other life. "But...we know they're in a better place now...", Mikasa said softly.

As the large family's prayer ended, a light of hope filled the town.

The following day, Sasha and Connie were at the park with their twins, Krista and Ymir were heading to the store together, while Jean and Marco worked at the garage.

Levi and Hanji were going over college plans with Farlen, while Carly was at school hanging out with Arashi and Emily on the roof, practicing for the next singing contest.

"I want to try and sing mom's song, "No matter Where you are", admitted Carly. "You can do it", Arashi grinned, as Emily smiled.

Makoto and Kayo were holding hands, getting ice cream outside the school with Titan and Alex, while Akane was drawing with her friends in the classroom.

"Here, strawberry, your favorite", Makoto smiled, hanging Kayo her cone. "Thanks Makoto", Kayo smiled, taking it while Titan licked Makoto's ice cream.

"What are you drawing, Akane?", the teacher asked in the classroom. "It's a red string, the red string of fate", Akane answered, smiling.

Armin and Rubi were relaxing on their windows seat at home with their pets, Hook between them, and Cheeto in Armin's lap.

"I love you Armin...", Rubi mused. Armin smiled, stroking her long red hair. "I love you more...", he whispered, kissing her softly.

Mittens and Gizmo were at home.

Carla was planting bellflower seeds in the garden with Grisha and their dog Daisy at the farm.

Eren and Mikasa were walking to the park where they first met. As they walked, Eren accidentally bumped against another man's shoulder. "Oh sorry!", he apologized. "No problem, kiddo", the man said.

Eren froze, and so did Mikasa. The blonde man with facial hair...he smiled warmly, and continued on. It was Hannes.

"Hannes was brought back...", Eren grinned. Mikasa smiled. They walked under the Sakura tree, in the park.

"There's one thing I don't understand Mikasa...if we were all given a second chance...why were your parents...still...", Eren asked then, gently squeezing her hands.

"I think...it was simply fate. As much as it hurts...", Mikasa gripped her heart locket, with her parents photos inside. "If they hadn't died...you and I...would have never had such a special connection...their sacrifice was for our love in a sense, Eren...", she realized.

"Then...let's not waste it, Mika", Eren smiled warmly. He cupped her cheek, pressing his forehead to hers. Mikasa smiled, blushing as their lips met in a tender, passionate kiss.

The wind breezes, as Sakura petals flew passed them. "I love you...", Eren whispered, gazing into Mikasa's eyes. "I love you too", Mikasa smiled.

Their happy beginning was finally realized...they were given a second chance in this new life, new world.

The Red String of Fate allowed their lives a second chance...it kept them connected, and always will. Forever and ever.

 **END**


End file.
